


The Colors of War

by Ruasah



Series: Captain America and his Lady Liberty [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, CATFA Plot, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Torture, True Love, WWII, Whump, lgbt relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruasah/pseuds/Ruasah
Summary: Astrid thought she would have the perfect life with Steve. But all that changed in a flash. Finding herself back on the battlefields of WWII all Astrid wanted to do was return home to her husband Steve Rogers. But when secrets are revealed and new villains arrive Astrid realizes the war is nowhere near over. It is only beginning. Joined by both old and new friends, Astrid is going to have to rely on all her knowledge and powers to protect the ones she loves. While also trying to save the world from the person she least suspected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/OC, Steve Rogers/OC
Series: Captain America and his Lady Liberty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494287
Kudos: 1





	1. Farewells and Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Tales Before the War. Technically you don't have to read it first but I would recommend you do so in order to get the full picture. For those of you who haven't read it, this is a saga about Steve Rogers and his wife Astrid. A former Nazi doctor/torturer who betrayed the regime and spent her life fighting them. Joined by her best friend Shamira, a German Jew whose family is missing, the two of them fought against the Nazi regime until their team was killed. Fleeing to the states where Astrid met and married Steve. Astrid also happens to be a telepath and telekinetic. As if her life wasn't crazy enough. 
> 
> This particular story is based around the plot of the first Cap movie. Given both Astrid's background and where the story is set it is going to be dark. Like really dark. The Holocaust is not going to be dodged around. Especially since one of the main characters is Jewish. Due to this, each chapter is going to have a list of trigger warnings in the beginning. If it's a particularly bad chapter I will put a chapter summary at the end. That way if you can't read it but love the story you can continue on. If there is anything you want me to tag or put a warning on I will gladly do so. There will also be plenty of fluffy moments and Astrid and Steve being heads over heels in love with each other.

Astrid tapped her foot as she patiently waited with Shamira for her husband and Shamira's longtime on-again-off-again boyfriend. She wondered if those two were ever going to get their act together. Probably after she and Steve are three kids in and all living on some farm in the middle of nowhere U.S.A. After the war was over of course. Would be kinda hard to move places while she was fighting the Axis in Italy and Austria. But once she got back… She had been pushing for them to move. It would be good for Steve's health at least but the man was born and bred New York. Stubborn as a mule. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

The two of them were standing at the entrance to the Stark Expo. In front of a statue. It would be the last time the four of them would see each other before the three of them would be sent off to war. Leaving Steve behind. It hurt Astrid deep to leave him. She thought she left all of that behind her when she came to the U.S in the first place. But it seemed like the past could not leave her alone. The government had all but drafted her. Basically, forcing her to sign up under the threat of hurting Steve. But knowing how much serving meant to Steve helped. Also, that tiny bit of her that regretted leaving. So, she went for it, on the condition that Shamira would come with her. Took some arguing but Shamira was never really going to say no. Despite how much she may have wanted to. Astrid still remembered the look on all their faces when she came home and told them. Shock, anger, sadness before finally succumbing to resignation. It broke Steve even further that he couldn't go but it made him all the more determined to try. That was where he probably spent today. At some recruitment office.

"Could you at least pretend to be happy?" Shamira asked nudging her. That broke her out of her thoughts. Not even the fireworks in front of them were able to do that. "At least until we have to leave. Then you can be dour."

"I still have a hard time believing that we are actually going back," Astrid replied.

"That's what you get for being you. Still, it will be over before you know it. We will abandon our post, walk into Berlin. Personally, kick Hitler's ass and be back for you even know it."

Astrid bit her lip. "I know. I just hope Steve will be okay."

"He'll be fine. You got half the city looking after him at this point Speaking of which…"

"Steve!" Astrid called out. She saw him with Bucky. Who was already dressed in uniform. Steve meanwhile looked a little frazzled. His tiny blonde figure next to Bucky who was several heads taller. Once they got close Astrid cupped Steve's face and gave him a long kiss. Normally she wasn't into public affection but she wasn't going to see him for a long time. Steve quickly reciprocated. Placing his hands on her back to pull her in closer. Bucky and Shamira snickering in the background.

"I think the two of you need to breathe at some point," Bucky joked.

"What can I say?" Steve responded after breaking the kiss. "Didn't expect the most amazing woman in the world to fall in love with me. Better take my chances now." He was breathing slightly hard and his face tinged red. He was still embarrassed even after all the time they had been married. A little over a year now.

Astrid gave Bucky the side-eye. "I'm not going to be seeing him for a while. I'm going to take what I can get now." Though she did have the faint taste of blood on her lips. Noticing faint bruising around Steve's mouth. "You got into another fight didn't you?"

Steve gave her a look. "He didn't give me much choice."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just try not to get into any more fights while I'm gone." She fished a bottle out of her bag. Taking out two pills and handing them to Steve. "Here. This will clear up the bruising." Steve let out a sigh but did as she said. Letting the medicine dissolve on his tongue. Already she could see it working. Before turning her gaze over towards Bucky.

She looked over his uniform and clicked his tongue. "Should we be calling you Sergeant Barnes from now on?"

"Of the 107th."

Both the girls chuckled. "I guess God has a sense of humor," Shamira stated. "Astrid here is the doc of the 107th." That led to smiles being broken out by the rest. Not only would the three of them be together but they would be serving in the same unit Steve's father did.

They soon headed straight into the expo. Taking in all the various wonders. Though she and Steve were more looking at each other over anything. The noises, sights, colors, could not distract either of them. Splitting a bag of popcorn. The two of them enjoying the time they had. Trying to not think about what was coming next.

Eventually, they made their way over to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. Where Howard Stark was presenting his latest invention. Astrid always thought he came off rather smug. He had that vibe about him. But the man was apparently a genius. Nesting Steve into her the two of them watched the presentation. Making sure that he was in front. Stark did a routine with a bunch of showgirls in front of a car. Women were screaming for him in the crowd.

"Any interest?" Steve asked softly looking up at her.

She gave him a quick smile. "When I have you? No way."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stark started "What if I told you that in just a few short years your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" The showgirls removed the tires around the car. Stark moved out of the way to make room for them. "With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that." He turned a nob and a mechanical humming started up. Pushing a lever, the car started to float in midair.

"Holy cow," Bucky uttered before turning to Astrid. "You're not doing this are you?"

"No, it's definitely the car," Astrid responded. Suddenly sparks started to come out of the wheels and it crashed to the ground in a splash of sparks. The entire crowd gasped and took a step back. "See?"

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Stark called out. The audience laughed, erupting in applause. Steve however seemed to have his mind on something else.

Continuing around the Expo it wasn't much longer until they ran into an army recruitment center. They were virtually everywhere. Steve unable to keep his eyes off of it. Astrid watched as he walked up. Standing where he could see himself as a soldier. Only he was too short to even see himself. Astrid and Shamira stood back as Bucky walked up to him. Though they were close enough that they could still hear the conversation.

Bucky lightly shoved him on the shoulder. "Come on. You're kinda missing the point of a double date."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Steve responded.

"You really going to do this again? To Astrid? Today of all days?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you or worse they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

Bucky was getting slightly more aggravated with him. It was unfortunate that he was fighting with Steve. Who could compete in the most stubborn person games and probably win. "This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me-"

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes! Why not?"

"I'm not going to sit in a factory." He stared at Bucky defiantly. "Bucky. Come on. There are men laying down their lives. Astrid and Shamira both gave their all and now are heading back. After everything, they had been through. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand." He slightly shook his head. "This isn't about me."

Bucky clearly did not believe him. "Right. Cause you got nothing to prove."

"You're right, he doesn't," Astrid stated stepping into the conversation. "That shouldn't be a reason why he joins." Steve turned to look at her. She could almost feel herself melt under his gaze.

"Again, I wouldn't wish what we are about to go into on our worst enemy," Shamira added in. "There is a reason why we left the fight." She glanced over at Astrid. Wondering if they were going to make it back this time.

Astrid looked back at Shamira. She knew that the only reason Shamira was going back was because of her. A fact Astrid was truly grateful for. Astrid turned back to look at Steve. "Regardless, nothing we say is going to change your mind." One look at Steve and she knew that was the truth. He was probably going to keep trying to be recruited long after she left.

Bucky shook his head and took a few steps back. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I?" Steve asked. "You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky shook his head again and approached Steve for a hug. "You're a punk."

"Jerk. Be careful."

After the quick embrace with Bucky, patting each other on the back, Shamira hugged him as well. "Be safe. Astrid would end the war before you got there if anything happened to you."

"Wouldn't want that," he chuckled. She and Bucky saluted him and left. Leaving Steve and Astrid alone. Giving them a chance to say goodbye.

"I suppose this it then," Astrid stated.

Steve frowned. "I thought you were shipping out in the morning?"

Astrid shook her head. "I wish there was a better way to tell you this. The others are… due to my situation I have other things that need to be taken care of." It was the unspoken fact about why she was really going over there. The truth that they all knew yet didn't bring up. If they never talked about it then it may not be true. Maybe she could just be an army doc sent over to save lives. Rather than what she really was.

This time it was Steve who pulled her in. Wrapping an arm around the back of her neck. Pressing his lips tightly against hers. It felt like a second and an eternity all in one moment. When Steve broke it off he was panting slightly and looked up at her. Bringing her forehead down so that they were touching. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"Nothing in this world or any other can stop me. Besides who knows when I'll see you next. Maybe I will see you over there." She looked deeply into his eyes. Connecting their minds and letting the feelings flow between them. "You are meant for more than this you know."

He gave her a smile. "Write to me as often as you can. Keep the others safe too."

"I will to both. It's at least part of my job. I hope." The two of them continued to linger. Not wanting to part but unable to stay. Eventually, Astrid gave him one last kiss on the cheek. However, when she pulled up she thought she saw a familiar figure in the recruitment center. But before she could blink, he was gone.

"Astrid?" Steve asked her. "You okay?"

She huffed and looked down on him. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw… it's nothing. Be safe Steve. I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezed his shoulder one last time. But instead of heading off to her designated meeting point, she snuck around back to the recruitment center. Sneaking in through the backdoor. She had to damn sure she didn't see who she thought she saw. Passing a couple of the nurses in the hallway.

"Dr. Rogers?" one of them called out. Astrid turned and saw that it was. "Didn't know you were going to be here."

"Barbara didn't expect to see you here either," Astrid replied turning. She was actually one of Astrid's surgical nurses. Damn good. Would have been a surgeon if it wasn't for her gender. "I'm actually looking for Dr. Erskine."

"I think he's talking to one of the patients. Should be out soon. His office is around the corner." She pointed in the direction and Astrid nodded. Making her way over there. She found herself in an office barely bigger than a broom cupboard. Not long after managing to squeeze herself in Dr. Erskine showed up. Closing the door behind him.

"I thought I saw you earlier," he stated in German closing the door behind him. "When did you escape?"

"Not long after you did," Astrid answered leaning against his desk. "A few days afterward." She gave him a half-smile. "It is honestly good to see you alive and well. Didn't really ever expect to see you again."

"I can say the same thing about you."

"But that doesn't really matter now does it." She looked at him dead on. Crossing her arms. "All I need to know is why you are here. And I beg you to tell me it's out of the kindness of your heart."

He chuckled. "If I told you that you would see right through it." His smile turned into a frown. "What are you going to do about it?"

Astrid huffed not liking the answer. "Nothing. There is nothing I can do about it. All I ask is why then?" She stood up straight. "You've seen the effects of your serum. It destroys people."

"It was incomplete."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Incomplete." She shook her head slightly. "If that is what it does when it's incomplete then what could it possibly do when it's finished?" The look he gave her said it all. Panic flew into her eyes. "It is finished isn't it?"

"With a little bit of your help, you know." He pointed straight at her.

"That was before I knew fully what it would do." She ran a hand through her hair. "Just why? Is the government forcing you too?"

He scoffed. "You think the government is forcing me to help defeat the people who destroyed my country. Our country."

"I'm not arguing that they shouldn't be defeated. I'm arguing that we shouldn't actively destroy lives in the attempt to do so. More so than we already are." Just watching the men line up. With no idea of what they were getting into killed her. She knew deep down it was necessary but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Otherwise, we are no better than them." She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "All I can ask of you is that you stop. Don't do it. I beg you not to. Nothing good can come of it."

He gripped her shoulder tightly. "Astrid, I promise you that I will only give it to a good person. One that I know you'll approve of. So that what happened doesn't happen again."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "They put you in charge of selection?"

He nodded. "One of my conditions for working on the project." He removed his grip from her shoulder. "If I knew you would accept it, I would give it to you in a heartbeat."

Astrid let out a laugh. "Now I know that you're joking. We both know I carry too much darkness."

"Not as much as you think. I've seen your work."

"Both sides of it." Her smile slipped into a neutral expression. "Just promise me that whatever man you pick he is a good man. Not some bully the army spit out. Someone willing to put their life on the line for others. If you are going to risk people, I want it to at least have a chance of working."

"You have my word." Astrid exchanged a brief hug with him before slipping out. She couldn't stay long without getting into a whole heap of trouble. She was now running really late. As her ride reminded her off. As soon as she shut the car door they took off. Heading towards the hospital where she worked. It was there that she would be briefed on her true mission orders. After all the U.S army had a lot of use for Nazi-trained torture expert.


	2. Letters on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. Just Astrid being a badass and her and Steve writing sappy letters to each other. As always please review and let me know what you think.

"Sounds like another colonel is coming in," Bucky stated sitting on a pile of boxes. They heard a rumble of vehicles outside and shouting. New troops and more importantly supplies. They were starting to run low. "Maybe this one will actually last."

Shamira scoffed sitting next to him. "Maybe. If Astrid stops scaring them off."

Astrid looked up from organizing the medical supplies. Checking to see what they needed more of. The three of them were in the medical supply tent. Going over what they had left from the last battle. Each fight was getting tougher and tougher. They were coming back with less and less. Astrid was really having to stretch what they did have. "Please. It wasn't my fault." The look the other two gave her said otherwise. "It may have been partially my fault."

"It was totally your fault," Dugan stated stepping into the tent. Dugan was a big man who suffered from a case of having a terrible name. Which is why everyone called him Dum Dum Dugan.

"Look if they actually listened to me and stopped trying to get all the men killed then maybe they would actually stick around." She scoffed. "Not my fault none of them could command themselves out of a paper bag.

The three of them nodded. She wasn't wrong.

Dugan coughed a couple of times. Getting her attention. "He wants to see you by the way."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course, he does." She rolled up the medical supplies and placed them back in the box. "Probably wants to say that he's in charge and I have to fall in line."

Dugan held up his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger Doc. He also comes with reinforcements."

"Great. More people I have to keep from dying." She left the tent, followed closely behind by the other three. The crowd parted as she walked through. Many of the men saluted her as she walked past. Astrid didn't stand on protocol. If the men respected her it was because she earned it.

It was obvious who the Colonel was. A gruff older man who looked like all he wanted to do was retire. Probably wanted some cushy desk job and not to be out on the front. Astrid didn't blame him. None of them really wanted to be here. But they had a job to do and come hell or high water they were going to do it.

"Colonel!" Astrid called out to the wolf whistles of the new men. They would learn soon. Wouldn't be too hard to break them. "You asked for me?!"

"So you're the doc everyone been talking about," his voice was as gruff as his demeanor. She walked straight up in front of him. Crossing her arms. Not bothering to salute. Respect goes two ways and he had yet to earn hers. "I'll cut straight to the chase. You have managed to drive off not one but two commanding officers. In part because these men respected you more."

Astrid tsked. "I save their lives, Sir. Not that hard to earn their respect."

"Which is why I suggest a deal. You help me control these men and I'll have you home in five months."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. We'll discuss your other duties later but first I think you should introduce yourself to the new recruits." He gestured to the new men who were milling around. Astrid took a long hard look at him. He was actually telling the truth. Surprisingly considering the higher-ups have managed to basically hold her hostage. She gave a small smile. He might actually stick around.

Astrid clicked her tongue before taking two fingers to her mouth and whistling hard. Attracting the attention of every man in the vicinity.

"Okay! Listen up!" she shouted. She had everyone's full attention. "For all you new people my name is Dr. Astrid Rogers or Doc. And yes I am a doctor, yes I am also a captain, and yes I am married." She heard a chuckle rip through the crowd. "You should consider yourself lucky to be assigned to the 107th." Confused expressions came from the new recruits. "Why? You may ask. Because we have the lowest causality rate of any unit in both the European and Pacific front. And that is because I am damn good at my job." She heard cheers and whoops from some of the older troops. "So if you want to stay alive long enough to see your families back home then listen up. Because I have some rules for you to follow." She held up one finger. "Number one. Do not harass the civilians. Especially women. If I find any of you harassing them, I'll have you dishonorable discharged faster than you can blink. Or worse have you transferred to Germany to face the SS directly. And trust me you'll probably won't come back alive from that." She held up a second finger. "Second rule. Do not harass any of our fellow female troops. Do that and I'll be sending you home with a missing limb. And I think you can all figure out which limb I'm talking about." A round of nervous chuckles that time around. "Third rule and this one will save your life. If you find yourself shot put pressure on the wound immediately. I don't care how you do it but you need to do it." Fourth finger went up. "The fourth rule is for the love of all things holy if you find yourself with something stuck in you. Debris, a knife, anything do not pull it out. You will die." She held out her thumb. "Final rule and perhaps the most important rule if you want to survive. What is it, folks?"

"Don't be a hero!" the veterans called out all at once. Astrid could almost feel it ripple in the air.

"That's right. Listen to your commanding officers. Don't try to go solo. Don't get cocky. Work together as a team." She took a deep breath. "If you follow those rules and have a decent amount of luck you will see home again." There was a ripple of cheers through the crowd. A few chanting Doc but she let it pass over her. Turning back to Colonel.

"Nicely done," he stated. "Colonel Phillips."

"Captain Astrid Rogers. Now, are we going to discuss my other duties?" Phillips beckoned her to his tent which was already set up. Astrid glanced at Shamira and she materialized by her side. Heading into the tent with her. To Astrid's surprise, she saw two familiar faces.

"Rousing speech," Howard Stark said walking up to her. "Could use you during some of my press conferences. How about we discuss it over dinner later?"

Astrid held up her left hand. Showcasing the ring. "Married. If you actually listened to my speech you would realize it."

"Never said it had to be a romantic dinner. Something between colleagues."

Astrid rolled her eyes. He really was just like his stage persona. A self-absorbed genius. Though she detected a few other layers behind it. Maybe Stark was deeper than she thought. Not that she actually wanted to take the time to find out. "My question is what are you doing here?"

"Stark is here to help keep us one step ahead of the enemy," Phillips explained crossing his arm behind his back. Astrid raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shamira. Odd. Militarily it was a close match between the Axis and the Allies. In other areas, however... "As is Agent Carter."

"Pleasure," Peggy Carter stated holding out her hand. Astrid shook it unable to hide her smile. Last time she saw Peggy was the same night she saw Erskine before their chance encounter at the recruitment center. Peggy was the one who freed him after all. And she was as beautiful as ever. In different circumstances, in a different time and place, Astrid might have actually considered something with Peggy. But life led them in different directions. However, they would always be each other's what-ifs.

The smile that she gave Astrid told her that she recognized Astrid and Shamira as well. The three of them would have to find time to talk. Judging, by the way, Phillips was Peggy hadn't told him anything about her and Shamira.

"I assume they know?" Astrid asked. Phillips nodded. There was no way that Phillip wasn't debriefed and he must have let Peggy and Howard in on it. Technically the only other one who officially knew was Bucky but they weren't going to let anyone else know that. "Then this is Sargent Shamira Baranowski. My executioner."

"Lovely title you have there," Stark pointed out.

Shamira shrugged. "It's fitting for what I do."

"Which is?"

She shot him a wicked smile. "Execute people after Astrid is done with them. Trust me. They are all grateful for it."

Astrid gave her a side smile. She did a lot more than that. "So, what is this about?" Astrid asked.

"Our mission orders have been expanded," Phillips announced. "We are now also going after Hydra."

That short-circuited Astrid's brain. "Hydra?"

"They are-"

"No, I know who they are." Astrid definitely knew who they were. She had dealt with them more than anyone else besides Shamira. "But why?" Astrid shook her head. "It's well known that Hydra hates Hitler and Nazi Germany almost as much as the Allied powers do." The looks that she got told her otherwise. "Their troops have been found fighting the Wehrmacht. Why go after someone who is going after our own enemies? Makes our lives easier. We might actually win this war sometime this century."

"I would actually agree with you until recently. Just a month ago Hydra launched an attack in New York killing several of our men."

"Also found to be using technology that we could only dream of," Stark continued. "Their attack has left us so technologically far back we might as well be in the dark ages." Astrid whistled. It really was that bad then. Astrid knew they were bound to make a move at some point. But New York? She felt a chill go down her spine. So close to home. What could have possibly have been going on? Judging by the look Phillips was given her she wasn't going to find out. Not that she cared as long as Steve was safe. It was her job to find the information not keep it.

"Which is why you are here," Shamira added on. "Question is what you want Astrid to do?"

This time was Peggy's turn. "Hydra soldiers are completely brainwashed. Loyal to their core. With a habit of killing themselves before we can get any information. We need to know if you can break them."

Astrid scoffed shaking her head. "Like an egg. You just need to know where to apply the pressure." There were very few people in the world who couldn't be broken. Hydra soldiers certainly weren't on that list. Her focus turned to Phillips. "Will that be all Sir?"

"For now. Expect a full brief at 0800 tomorrow."

Astrid nodded and turned to Peggy. "Our tent is right by the medical. There's enough room to fit one more." Peggy gave her a small smile and Astrid turned and left. Shamira right behind her. Tapping the side of her head.

' _What could Hydra have possibly done in New York to warrant this?'_ Shamira asked.

' _Couldn't be that big. We would have heard about it otherwise. Even out here.'_ They walked into their tent. Offering what little privacy could be afforded.

' _Do you think it has something to do with you seeing Erskine in New York?'_

Astrid closed her eyes. ' _Probably now that I think about it._ ' Which means that if Hydra knew about Erskine then there was a chance they knew about her also. Maybe it was a good thing that she got deployed.

' _Would also explain why Peggy is here. And why Stark said it set them back technologically.'_

' _I'm not sure if I'm grateful that Hydra stopped it or not.'_ She let out a sigh. ' _Regardless if Hydra is getting that bold they need to be stopped._ '

' _Still with us fighting Hydra the chance…'_ Shamira stopped her thought. Biting her lip. ' _We didn't sign up for this. All we were supposed to do was stay alive and fight. Not try to take down Hydra.'_

' _Five months. Shamira. If we play along, we can be back in five months. I'll get Bucky medically discharged and we can all go home. And I can be with Steve again."_

Shamira smiled at her. The pain of being without Steve was greater than Astrid suspected it would be. But she was coping well. She wondered how Steve was handling it.

"Ladies," Peggy stated coming into the tent. "Glad to see you both still alive."

"I'm sure you are. Particularly Astrid," Shamira snickered. Peggy had the biggest crush on Astrid the last time that they had all met. Even now her cheeks tinged slightly red when looking at her. Astrid wacked Shamira in the arm. No point in teasing her about it.

"It's good to see you too Peggy," Astrid commented bringing her in for a hug. She caught Peggy shooting a glance at the ring. "Been married over a year now to an American. Being treating me wonderfully since we first met."

"Good. You deserve it." Peggy slowly let go with her and Astrid gave her a warm smile. Many more people we going to make it now that they had Peggy with them.

"So, we are taking on Hydra now?" Shamira asked glancing at Peggy. Her arms crossed.

"That isn't going to be a problem is it?" She looked straight at Astrid

She shrugged. No point in telling anything but the truth. "If we stopped him the first time around then he wouldn't be able to cause the devastation he is currently. This is partly on us."

"Astrid," Shamira cut in. "No one is blaming you."

"If we…if I managed to kill him then we wouldn't be having the problems that we are having now. That is just cold hard fact." Shamira let out a sigh and hung her head. Astrid always had to have the world rest on her shoulders. She probably blamed herself for not being able to stop the war also. "If there is anything, we can do to fix that mistake then we are going to do so."

Shamira smiled. When Astrid got like this there was no stopping her. Though it made Shamira's job infinitely harder. She had to make sure that she got back home to Steve no matter what. So, all she had to do was keep her alive. Considering Astrid's habit of running into danger that was going to be a lot harder than most would realize. She continually broke rule five after all. Though having Peggy here might help prevent Astrid from doing something ridiculously stupid.

"Oi Doc, mail here," Dugan called out. Astrid immediately left the tent. Dugan was standing right outside. Plucking the letter from his hand. Her and Steve had been writing letters back and forth constantly. Despite the issue that he kept changing addresses. She was writing to a military camp in Jersey for a while now. Astrid wasn't entirely sure why Steve was there. He never addressed it in his letters but Astrid was glad the army decided to give him a chance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shamira go and find Bucky. Those two had gotten even closer since they left the States.

She went back into the tent and sat on the bunk. Carefully opening the letter up.

_My Best Girl,_

_You are not going to believe what I've been up to. It's probably going to have to wait till I see you again. A lot has changed. But in the meantime, I'm helping to sell war bonds now. Traveling across the country._

Astrid snorted. She had no idea how he got involved in that.

_I can already see your expression of disbelief but I am being completely honest with you. I'm incredibly nervous. My first show is only in a few minutes and I have no idea what I'm doing. I just hope that the bonds I'm selling go to the right places. Maybe even to you. I'll talk to the Senator I'm working with. See if we can get more medical supplies sent to you. Do you have anything you particularly need?_

Everything. She needed everything. But how did he end up running into a Senator? Not for the first time, she cursed the concise nature of his letters.

_I hope you dealt with that Colonel. He sounded like a real jerk. I mean of course, the men would respect you more. You saved their lives. That's what you do. You should earn a medal for all that you have done. That way I can brag to everyone here. Not that I don't already. I want everyone to know how amazing you are._

_Anyway, they've just called my name so I better get going. The show is about to start any minute now. I just wanted to write this before we started. Writing and thinking about you always calms my nerves. I'll let you know how it goes. My guess would be poorly. But we'll see. How hard can it be? I just have to remember what this is all for. And it's better than what I was doing before._

_Though if I'm honest I'm hoping to join you. Watch you in action. I bet it's a sight to behold. They are yelling at me now to get a move on now. But they should know. I always take my time with you._

_All the love in the world,_

_Your Partner_

_Steve Rogers._

She folded it carefully back up and placed it where she kept all the others. Glad that Steve was finding something meaningful to do. And that he was far far far away from the bloodshed and chaos she was surrounded by. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Shamira.

"Your husband?" Peggy asked sitting down next to her.

Astrid nodded. "He's truly one of a kind." She looked up at Peggy. "You would like him."

"Considering your taste, I'm bound to."

Astrid smiled turning towards Peggy. They had a lot of catching up to do.


	3. Last Chance Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this chapter is a doozy when it comes to plot. A lot of big revelations. TRIGGERS: Vague holocaust imagery but only very briefly near the end. Hinting at the darkness in Astrid's life. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Blood. For some it caused panic, adrenaline kicking in. Promoting a fight or flight response. But for Astrid, it had a calming effect. It had to in her line of work. Her heartbeat was steady. Breathing even as she sunk her blade deep in the neck of one of the Nazi bastards. Slashing at the throat of another who tried to save his comrade. Shamira's bullet taking out the third. She could feel his blood fly across her face. If she wanted to she could reach out and taste it with the tip of her tongue. And she didn't care.

Despite the battle that was raging around them Astrid felt at peace. She thought that after leaving the fight for so long it would be hard to come back. That was not the case at all. She fell back into it easily. Almost too easily. As if she never left.

' _Well this has absolutely gone to Hell,'_ Shamira noted sending thoughts over. Standing at Astrid's side she had her eyes peeled for the approaching enemy. Communicating with thoughts alone. It was easier than screaming over the battlefield. Astrid nodded She was right. This was a disaster but night battles almost always were. If they made it out of this Astrid was going to kill the person who thought this attack was a good idea. Explosions were rocketing across the sky. Fires providing the only light. The sounds of men's screams covered over by the sounds of gunfire. Not for the first time she was grateful that Steve wasn't here. That he was safe back at home. Away from all this. That he would be able to live a life without experiencing war.

' _What's the status of our guys?'_ Astrid asked Shamira. They had a slight lull in the battle. Astrid scanning the area. Seeing where she could help the most.

' _I think there is a group of about 40 guys back that way.'_ Shamira pointed North. Away from the main battle. They were either smart or incredibly lucky. ' _The rest of us are scattered to high heavens.'_ Not exactly what Astrid wanted to hear but there wasn't anything she could do about it. That was just how it was.

' _Time to play round up then.'_ As Astrid was about to head into the main fighting force she caught a blue light out of the corner of her eye. Whirling around she saw a new group enter the fray. Firing what almost seemed like blue lasers at the Nazis. Literally dissolving them into nothing. Not even ash.

' _Please tell me that's not who I think it is_?'

' _Hydra._ ' Astrid felt her blood turned cold. Even after their expanded mission, they hadn't run into Hydra. Seemed like their luck had finally run dry.

' _They are more technologically advanced than we realized._ ' Shamira scoffed. ' _Stark is going to have a field day._ ' The man was already on edge trying to keep up with Nazi Germany. Having to deal with this… it was a whole different playing field. And the Allies weren't even playing. Yet.

' _We got to get these men out of here._ ' Astrid turned to face Shamira. She wasn't going to like what Astrid had to say next. ' _I need you to head out North and get as many men out as possible._ '

' _What the hell are you talking about?! If you think I'm leaving."_ She shook her head. _'You must be out of your damned mind.'_

Astrid sighed. She knew Shamira wasn't going to be happy. ' _If we stay here we are most likely going to get captured by Hydra._ ' The number of blue lights that she saw in the darkness was growing. Rapidly. Astrid could already tell they were surrounded. _'If they managed to capture both of us…'_ She didn't have to tell Shamira what would happen.

' _He will use us against each other.'_ Shamira all but snarled.

' _If I'm captured, I'll be able to keep everyone alive,'_ Astrid shrugged. ' _Hopefully.'_

' _Why risk it? We can run off now and-'_

' _Bucky is still out there._ ' There was a pause in the conversation. As they both processed what they were about to do. ' _I will return to you.'_

Shamira's mind stilled and she took a deep breath. Giving Astrid a hard look. ' _You better. Otherwise, I'm going to have to go and find you. And I really don't want to do that.'_

Astrid chuckled giving one last smile before taking off in the darkness. Navigating herself away from Hydra. She swore she saw Bucky, and Dugan run this direction earlier. But it was hard to tell. So she let her mind expand. Helping her pinpoint where everyone was. Carefully brushing over their minds. Until she finally settled on Bucky. He was farther south than she realized. Taking off like a shot she beelined her way towards him. Taking out anyone who stood in her way. Shielding herself from the explosions.

Despite the chaos, Astrid thought she heard someone call out her name. Jumping into the ditch she found herself staring at Bucky and Dugan. All looking slightly worse for the wear. Eyes wide.

"Any of you hurt?" she shouted.

"We're good!" Dugan responded. "You know how lucky you are? We really need to get you a gun."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You know how much I hate guns." She absolutely refused to use one. Having her mother and later many others shot in front of her didn't exactly warm her to them.

"Where's Shamira?" Bucky asked looking around for her.

"Getting out of here. As we should be." An explosion nearby interrupted the conversation. Dirt and debris raining down on them.

"There's gotta be at least five mortar companies out there," Dugan called out.

"Radio B Company!" Bucky ordered. "Tell them we need cover."

Jones rolled into the ditch. Joining them with a radio. Gabe Jones was a member of the 92nd infantry who they joined up with for this assault. Not that it helped anything. They were hopelessly outgunned. If to prove Astrid's point the radio had smoke pouring out of it. "That might be tough," Jones answered. So they were basically surrounded with no ability to communicate with the other companies. Could be worse.

"Bucky behind you!" Dugan called out. Bucky whirled around firing at the men coming towards them. It turned into a firefight. Astrid doing what she could. Causing guns to jam. Implanting suggestions in the enemy's mind. A little friendly fire was possible without too much effort. Another nearby explosion causing Astrid's bones to rattle. Sending Dugan's hat flying. Another man jumped into their ditch. Joining the now-massive firefight. What Astrid hadn't seen yet was Hydra though. They might still have a chance to get out of here.

"Here they come!" Bucky shouted.

"I hate these guys," Dugan muttered.

"Join the bloody club," Astrid snarked as more men joined them in their ditch. Some of them injured. Astrid doing what she could. Until her eyes caught the sight of blue. Whipping around she saw what the others did. A whole group of Nazis dissolving in front of their eyes. The sounds of gunfire quieting down. They all glanced at each other. Wondering what to do next.

"What the hell was that?" Jones asked. Bucky, Dugan, and the others stepping out of cover.

"Hydra," Astrid answered standing up as well. "We have to get out of here." She watched as more blue shoots fired at the Nazis. "Now! Before they notice us!"

"I think it's too late for that Doc," Dugan answered. "That looks new." Astrid felt her heart stop as a tank rolled in. Bigger than anything the Germans or Americans had ever produced. It was a beast of a machine. Its lights shining directly at them. The turret following. Turning so that it was pointing directly at them.

"Down!" Bucky shouted but Astrid moved before any of them could. Holding out her hand straight in front of her. Creating a shield of purple light that blocked the shot. Absorbed directly by the shield.

"What was that?!" Jones asked.

"Talk later. Run now!" Astrid ordered as the tank aimed another shot. Astrid blocked that one as well but they soon found themselves surrounded by Hydra soldiers. Guns pointing at the back of their heads. One of the soldiers yelling at them in German.

"What is he saying?" Dugan asked.

"Put your hands up. We got you surrounded," Astrid answered doing as they ordered. "You are coming with us." The others brought up their hands as well. One of the other soldiers taking their guns away and throwing them off. When one of them tried to reach for Astrid's kit she hissed at him in German to stay away. With a little mind control, it was enough to deter him.

They were forcibly marched out of the battlefield. Rounded up with all the other soldiers that were captured. Judging by the headcount it looks like they captured most of their force. Trying to keep track of who was here helped Astrid stay calm. And not remember another forced march that she was a part of so many years ago. The fact that she didn't see or feel Shamira's presence gave her some relief as well. At least she managed to escape from this disaster. She couldn't imagine the other possibility.

Forced into a large group they marched for what felt like hours. Astrid wasn't entirely sure how long it was but she had a fair idea of where they were going. She cursed herself. She had hoped that they were far enough away that they wouldn't run into Hydra. Seemed like they couldn't be that lucky.

They were led into a large front gate connected to a thick fence. Inside was a massive compound. Filled with military technology the Axis and Allies could only dream about. Phillips was right. Hydra was a real danger. Proven even more true when they were all led to a large manufacturing floor. Men already toiling away doing God knows what.

The group was forced to come to a stop in the middle. The other workers shuffled into the mix as well. Astrid wasn't sure what was going on but she somehow managed to find herself near the front with Bucky. Dugan and Jones got lost in the mix awhile back.

There was some shouting and fighting back but it was all inevitable. Ordered to look up Astrid's heart sunk completely when she saw who was up there. Two men were standing up. Both of whom Astrid recognized and wished that she would have never seen again. The chief scientist and his master. The man who formed Hydra. Her moving to New York now was pointless. She only ended up in their hands again.

"This Zola character is not good news," Bucky grunted softly. She looked at him. At least someone was paying attention to what they were saying. Astrid didn't hear a word of it. Too focused on the fact that she failed. "They are basically having us work to death." Astrid closed her eyes and bowed her head. A part of her still had hope. That maybe just maybe that he wouldn't turn into an absolute monster. That he wouldn't become the same people who tortured her for so long. But this… this was the final straw. He was no longer the man that she knew. He was truly dead and gone. Replaced by something she never wanted to see. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Taking that brief moment to mourn all that she had lost. Before she had to do what was needed.

' _Bucky, I'm sorry,_ ' she thought sending it over to his mind.

' _For what?'_ he asked. " _It's not your fault that we got captured.'_

' _No. For not telling you sooner.'_ She broke off the connection. If she was going to have a chance at saving these people, she was going to have to let her presence known.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in English grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. She saw his eyes go wide as he recognized her voice. She felt one of the soldiers grab her and pull her to the front. Meanwhile, she continued talking. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even the machinery was turned off for the moment. "I knew that it would be bad. But this… this." She was brought to the front standing underneath him. Staring directly into his eyes. "This is monstrous. You are no better than the Nazis with this." One of the soldiers whacked her in the back of the head with a gun. Sending her on her knees. She felt her world spin slightly but she quickly recovered. Not even letting out a grunt of pain. It was nothing that she hadn't had to deal with before.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH WAITING FOR YOU!" the man standing beside Zola shouted. "Let her go!" The soldiers backed away from her and she stood up. Glaring up at him. Unclipping one of her blades from her bag she stabbed him. Cutting directly through the armor. She unfurled her other one and jabbed it into his heart. Slashing down his body deeply. Letting the blood flow down. She withdrew her blades and the man gargled. Clinging to his chest as he fell to his knees. He was dead within seconds.

"As I was saying," Astrid turned continuing to look up at their captor. "This is horrendous. How could you?! I thought you would be better than this. Instead, you created this…this prison camp. Do you want us to collect gold fillings out of people's teeth? Sort through people's belongings? Or do you have some ovens for me to clean?"

That hurt him. Astrid could see him flinch. Good. She was aiming for that. Wanting to know what he was actually doing here. Because now that she was here there was no way she was going to leave without learning something. Otherwise, it would all be for nothing.

"You don't understand," he spoke. Astrid ignoring how that voice used to make her feel. "I'm trying to enact a glorious purpose. For superior men."

"By working these people to death?!" She gestured to the crowd behind her. "This… this is what I was fighting against. To find this…" She looked at him. Straight in the eyes. "You should be one on your knees begging these people for forgiveness."

Astrid knew it was a lost cause. As she watched the man, she once cared for chuckle at her. He may be wearing his disguise but Astrid knew who he really was. Red Skull. The man who turned the organization he originally formed to fight Nazis into the evil organization it was now. Or perhaps it was always like this and Astrid was willingly blind to it. She wasn't sure what was worse.

"Now, now," he spoke. Astrid swallowed the lump in her throat. Even now his voice chilled her to the bone. "Is that really the way that you should be speaking to your own father?"


	4. Truth Sets you Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this is a backstory heavy chapter. This will probably be the largest exposition dump since it reveals most of Astrid's backstory. There are a few more secrets that still need to be uncovered. No triggers for this chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Shamira sat there staring at the spectacle in front of her. Wondering if she was hallucinating or not. Because she swore that she saw Steve Rogers standing up on stage surrounded by a bunch of showgirls singing some patriotic nonsense while dressed in a spangled outfit. Except this Steve was like six feet tall and built like a tank. It was unmistakable him though. She would recognize his voice anywhere. Astrid wasn’t going to be happy when she saw him.

It had been a month since she was captured by Hydra. Shamira would have gone after her a long time ago if Astrid didn’t ask her to stay here. She did have a point. If Red Skull got both of them then he could use either one of them for leverage. Right now they still had the advantage. He didn’t know that Shamira was still alive. Meaning that she could get a rescue effort going. The least she could do. Astrid would do the same for her.

“How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf in the jaw?” Steve called out. No one said a word. “Okay.” He was looking increasingly nervous. Shamira almost felt bad enough to go up and help him. “I need a volunteer.” Just as she was about to volunteer another one of the men shouted.

“I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?!” That got the crowd laughing. Only increasing the bad feelings in Shamira’s stomach. If Astrid was here then it would be another story.

Steve was booed off stage a moment later. A couple of the guys throwing fruit at him. Calling him names. Demanding he bring back the girls. She quietly watched it. Making a mental note of the guys that gave Steve a hard time so that when Astrid got back she could break out the big needles. Steve may be a giant now but Astrid was always going to have that protective streak. She had lost too many loved ones not too.

It didn’t take long for the show to break up as they were in the middle of a downpour. Rain pelting down like bullets. Looking around for him she found him at the back of the stage under cover. Talking to Peggy. Shamira and her had really bonded since Astrid’s disappearance. The way Peggy talked about Astrid made Shamira wonder if it was slightly more than a crush. She overheard some of the conversation the two of them were having as she walked closer. Wondering how they could possibly know each other.

“At least he’s got me doing this,” Steve stated. “Phillips would’ve had me stuck in a lab.” He knew Phillips as well? Really interesting.

“Both those options seem terrible to me,” Shamira interrupted. Steve turned to look at her and his eyes went wide as saucers. “By the way how do you two know each other? How do you know Phillips? And more importantly." She gestured to his entire body. "What the hell happened to you?!”

“Shamira?!” Steve asked standing up. Pulling her into a hug. Shamira embraced him as well. Lingering slightly before letting go. It had been far too long. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, this is my unit. I’m actually meant to be here…. Wait is this what you meant when you said you were selling war bonds?”

Peggy glanced between the two of them. “You know each other?”

Shamira turned her attention to Peggy. “We should. He’s Astrid’s husband.”

Peggy whirled to face Steve. Shamira could almost detect a hint of jealousy in her face. Seemed like Astrid was rubbing off on her. “You’re Astrid’s husband?” Her mind took a second to process. “That makes sense.”

Shamira shook her head slightly. “ Back to my original question. How do you know each other? And why are you suddenly massive.” A horn honking distracted them for a moment. Carrying in more wounded. If only Astrid was here. The number of men lost by the imbeciles in that tent was staggering. Shamira shaking her head as the so-called medics unloaded more injured from the truck.

“This must be the 107th if you’re here,” Steve uttered before looking at the medical tent. “They look like they’ve been through hell. Astrid must be kept busy. And where’s Bucky?”

Peggy shot Shamira a look of horror. Shamira covered her mouth with her hand. “God,” Shamira mumbled. “You don’t know." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "There was a battle against Hyrda at Azzano. 200 men went and less than 50 returned. Astrid and Bucky…. Astrid and Bucky were among the ones that didn’t come back. They were captured by Hydra.”

Steve was speechless for a moment. “What?!” he finally exclaimed gripping Shamira's shoulders. “What about a rescue effort?!”

Both Peggy and Shamira shook their heads. “Phillips won’t allow it.”

Steve grabbed a nearby jacket and wrapped himself up in it. “Come on!” He beckoned them to follow him. Walking behind him through the rain. Peggy shielding herself with her jacket. Shamira not caring.

“Colonel Phillips,” Steve stated as he approached the main tent. There was an edge to his voice and his stance firm. Steve was actually a pretty imposing guy now. Astrid was really not going to be happy.

“Well,” Phillips answered sitting at his desk. “If it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. What is your plan today?”

“When is the rescue planned for those captured during Azzano?”

Phillips stared at Peggy and Shamira. “You two and I are going to have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.”

“I need to know if there is a rescue mission.” His voice was laced with desperation. “My best friend and wife were among those who were captured.”

Phillips raised his eyebrows. Throwing a glance at Shamira. She nodded. She knew what he was asking. “You’re married to Doc?” He paused as if trying to find the right words to say. Standing up and turning his back to him. Shuffling the papers in his hands. “I’ve written more of these condolences letters than I can count. But at least I’ll be able to hand yours in person. “ He placed the papers back down. Turning to look at Steve. “I’m sorry. Truly. She was a good woman and an even better doctor.”

“Just tell me if there is going to be a rescue.”

“Yeah, it’s called winning the war.”

“But if you know where they are, why not at least send-”

He walked up and pointed to a map. Clipped to a large stand. Pins stuck all-around in lines. Showcasing the enemies' positions. As well as their own.“They’re 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe.” “We’d lose more men than we’d save." He turned to face Steve directly. "But I don’t expect you to understand that because you’re a chorus girl.”

“I think I understand just fine.”

“Well then, understand it somewhere else." He started to walk past Steve. Brushing shoulders with the man. "If I read the posters correctly you got someplace to be in 30 minutes.”

Steve looked at the map as if he was memorizing it. “Yes sir, I do.” He left and Shamira followed after him. Knowing Steve he was about to do something stupid. Peggy soon followed after her. He went straight into the performance tent where he was throwing stuff into a bag.

“What do you plan to do?” Peggy asked. Putting her coat down. “Walk to Austria?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Steve replied. “They would do it for me.” He wasn’t wrong.

“You heard the Colonel. Astrid and your friend are most likely dead.”

“They’re alive,” Shamira stated crossing her arms. “I know it.”

“How?” Peggy turned to look at her. “You have been saying this since they have been captured.”

Shamira bit her lip. She made Astrid promise that they would leave it all in the past. But that past was catching up to them. Astrid was right. They should have just told them. Honestly, she was surprised that Peggy hadn’t figured it out by now. But Astrid didn’t exactly advertise it either. “Johann Schmidt won’t do anything to hurt Astrid. She will keep everyone safe.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because Astrid is Schmidt’s daughter!” That caught both of their attentions. Steve stopping his manic packing.

“I thought that she said that her father was dead,” Steve stated looking straight at Shamira.

“He is. Kind of. Her father died the day he injected himself with Erskine’s serum.” She stopped herself. She was going to have to explain this better. “It’s sort of a super-soldier drug. Only it didn’t work and he became the Red Skull. After that, his obsessions really took over and we fled to the U.S.”

“The same serum that was given to me.”

Shamira’s eyes shot up to the top of her head. Oh, that was bad. Really, really bad. But there didn’t seem to be any side effects. He was still himself. So far. “That pretty much explains everything. Though as a fair warning Astrid is going to be wary about that.” That was an underestimation. She was probably going to freak out.

“Wait if the serum drove him crazy, what’s going to stop him from hurting her?” Peggy asked.

“Because he formed Hydra for her. To rescue her from the Nazis’ clutches. After she was kidnapped by that bastard.” The memory of him still set Shamira’s blood on fire. “All this stuff about superior men is about her. It all goes back to her. If anything, it made him more obsessed about protecting her. He won’t lay a hand on her. It’s why I haven’t gone to rescue her myself. If something happened and he captured both of us then he could use me against her. It’s happened before.” Shamira shuddered as she remembered that dark time. When they were first dealing with the Red Skull. They barely got out. “Right now she’s probably the only thing keeping all those men alive.”

“Why did she never say anything?” Steve asked. Shamira could sense the hurt in his voice. Those two had one of the most honest relationships. Well until recently where he turned into a super-soldier without telling her.

“Because I made her promise not to. The past was in the past. I thought it was best if we left it there.” Still, Steve seemed doubtful. “She wanted to tell you. She really did.”

“I’ll ask her more about it when I find her.”

“Even so,” Peggy stated. “The Colonel is devising a strategy. If he detects that-”

“By the time he's done that, it could be too late!” Steve shouted back putting on a leather jacket over his costume. He grabbed his stuff including a shield and a helmet. He all but ran out of the tent. “I’m not going to leave them.”

“Steve,” both Shamira and Peggy called out to him. Chasing after him. He threw his stuff in the back of a truck. Looking at the two of them he seemed set on his path. The same look he gave Shamira when she left him at the recruitment center. What felt like eons ago. “Astrid told me she thought I was meant for more than this. Do you believe her?”

“Absolutely,” Shamira replied. Peggy nodded as well.

“Then you got to let me go.” He climbed into the front of the truck. Ready to drive off. Her and Peggy stood by the driver's side door. Ready to stop him.

“I can do more than that,” Peggy replied.

“Howard?” Shamira asked.

“Howard.”

It didn’t take much to wrangle Howard into this crazy plan of theirs. He actually seemed to be happy with it. Next thing Shamira knew she, Peggy, and Steve were all in an airplane with Howard flying. Ready to drop off Steve behind enemy lines.

“So Astrid is Schmidt’s daughter?” Howard questioned. “How does she end up in New York married to Steve?”

Shamira let out a sigh. She might as well come out with the whole truth. “A lot of this Steve knows already.” Steve nodded but leaned in anyway. Peggy did so as well. Looking forward to hearing about her. “We grew up in Germany together. A small town in the middle of nowhere.” Shamira shook her head. It had been so long since she thought about those days. “We didn’t exactly have much but we had each other. Our town. Dance.” She huffed. “All of that vanished the day Hitler rose to power. You could feel it. It was almost like someone turned on a switch. The Nazis came the very next day.” She choked up then. Hating to think about it. “One of the commanders watched Astrid’s performance and was enthralled. Was willing to do whatever it took to have her.” The atmosphere in the plane grew tense. Steve had his hands balled into fists. Not too dissimilar to how he was when Astrid told him the story. “When her parents said no, he shot her mother in front of her. Astrid cradling her body as she died.”

“Bastard,” Peggy growled. It looked like she wanted to track him down and beat the man to death. With Steve joining her.

“To avoid any more bloodshed, she agreed to go with him and be his fiancé. I... I lost track of her after that for a few years.” One of her biggest regrets. She would always wonder what their life could have been like if she found Astrid sooner.

“Did she ever tell you what happened?” Peggy asked looking white as a sheet. Steve couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Looking even worse than Peggy did.

“Bits and pieces. Only what I could stomach. What that man did…." It was enough to induce nightmares. "It was at this point in her life that she was found by the head of the Nazis torture division. Apparently, Astrid was a perfect candidate. Quickly rising through the ranks. Until she was considered one of the best.”

“What made her defect?” Howard asked.

Shamira held up three fingers. “She has always held herself to three rules. Never torture for pleasure or revenge. Never torture children regardless of circumstances. And never torture without cause. The Nazis wanted her to break all three.”

“What did they do?” Steve asked.

“They brought in a child. A young Jewish boy. Before this point, Astrid had only worked on political prisoners or traitors. But when they asked her to harm this child, she told them to go to hell.”

Steve snorted. “Sounds like Astrid. 

“I assume this didn’t win her any favors,” Peggy added in.

Shamira chuckled. “Actually, it resulted in her getting promoted. She turned her attention to the torturer who was giving the exam. From my understanding, it wasn’t pretty. No, what really did her in was when she tried to assassinate Hitler with a steak knife.”

The plane was dead quiet as they processed what Shamira said. The only sound was the airplane engine. “She did what now?!” All three of them asked.

“By this point, her husband to be was a high-ranking member of the party. He was invited to dinner with Hitler and brought Astrid with him. Though he made one mistake. Astrid had completely lost the will to live. Wanting to do something with her life she tried to kill Hitler. Would have succeeded as well if her former boss wasn’t there to save his life.”

Peggy looked flabbergasted. “How was she not executed?”

“Honestly? We still don't really know. Though I suspect it was because they wanted to see if they could turn her ability to read minds into a weapon.”

“She can do what?!” Peggy and Howard asked. Steve hadn’t said anything. His mind a whirl. But Shamira could tell it was bothering him.

Peggy turned to Steve. “She can read minds?”

Steve nodded. “That and more. She told me that much. But that’s not the important part of the story.”

Shamira continued. “After the incident, they threw her in... prison.” That was something Astrid would have to tell herself. Shamira wasn't sure Steve could bear it if she told him where Astrid was really sent. Tortured, enslaved, starved, broken. There was very little that wasn’t done to her.

“What exactly happened?” Howard questioned. Shamira hoped he was still going to be able to focus on the plane.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. She has never talked about it. Astrid’s tough. Like really tough. But the look in her eyes when you ask her about it. It’s not like she’s sparing herself. It’s that she’s sparing you. All I know is that when I found her, she was in a ditch surrounded by corpses." That memory would haunt Shamira to her dying day. "The only reason that she was alive is that they shot her in the shoulder.” Shamira took a moment to breathe. “I didn’t even recognize her at first. She was literally skin and bones. Looking like the corpses she was surrounded by. Only after I took her to her father did she begin to heal. Hydra was a fully-fledged organization but it only pushed Schmidt further when he realized her condition. Once she recovered, we joined the group that helped rescue her. A group of rebels whose mission was to rescue all who had been hurt and terrorized by the Nazis." She gave a wistful smile. Remembering those men fondly. "We were fairly successful for a number of years. Until…” This story was never easy to tell. “Until we were ambushed. Most of our organization was wiped out. Expect for Astrid. Barely making it out alive. Whatever her father did to her kept her going. I only made it out because I was guarding base camp. It wasn’t long after that Schmidt died and Red Skull was born. We ran for our lives. Used our old contacts to make it to New York. The rest you know.”

The others were stone silent as they processed what Shamira told them. Steve was taking it the hardest. Looking like a ghost had passed through him. Jaw clenched. The sun had just set. It wouldn’t be long before Steve reached his destination.

“What’s going on with the Hydra camp?” he asked finally breaking the silence.

“The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between two mountain ranges,” Peggy explained. She pointed at her map. “It’s a factory of some kind.”

“We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep!” Howard called out.

“Just get me as close as you can!” Steve answered. “You three are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land.”

“And you won’t?” Peggy asked.

“Where I’m going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them.”

“They will undoubtedly shoot back.”

“With the exception of Astrid,” Shamira pointed out. “She will most likely stab you.”

“She’s not going to be happy when she sees me is, she?” Steve asked. Shamira could see the worry on his face. How even in his large frame he almost seemed to curl into himself. The thought of Astrid not being happy killed him.

“Considering the serum destroyed her father? No, she won’t be.” She could see the worry increase. He pressed his face against the wall of the plane. “Give her time. She’ll probably need to realize that you’re still you.”

He turned back towards Shamira. A gleam of hope in his eyes. “What made you realize I’m still me?”

“I saw you on stage with a bunch of showgirls. Didn’t take long to realize that it’s still you. Do be safe though. She would be even angrier if you got yourself killed.”

“Well let’s hope it’s good for something.” He tapped on the shield and a metal clang echoed throughout the plane. 

“Try to find Astrid first. She’ll know her way around the base. Probably would help with sneaking around also.”

“Agent Carter? Sergeant Baranowski?” Howard interrupted. “If we’re not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a little late-night fondue.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at him while Steve mouthed fondue at Shamira.

“It’s melted cheese,” she whispered back at him.

Peggy looked back and forth between Steve and Howard. “Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen.” She leaned forward slightly. “He’s mad enough to brave this airspace. We’re lucky to have him.” Steve nodded along not quite believing her. Shamira shrugged. Stark was good. There was no arguing that. He was also a royal pain in the ass but that was occasionally overlooked. “This is your transponder.” Peggy handed over a small device to Steve. “Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.”

Steve took it from her hands. “Are you sure this thing works?”

“It’s been tested more than you, pal,” Howard answered back. Well, that was reassuring. Shamira wondered if it was sheer dumb luck the serum worked on Steve.

The plane rocked and Shamira could hear the sounds of gunfire outside. Seemed like Hydra had found them.

Steve stood up and started heading out the door. Shamira stayed seated knowing that there was no way they were going to be able to stop him. Peggy however did not know this and stood up. Following him.

“Get back here!” she shouted. “We’re taking you all the way in!”

He opened the door. “As soon as I’m clear you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!”

“You can’t give me orders!”

“The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!” He placed the goggles over his eyes and jumped out of the plane. Shamira leaned back against the plane. It was all in his, God’s, and Astrid’s hands now. And knowing Astrid they would all come out fine.


	5. The Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Steve can not really catch a break, can they? No triggers for this chapter but expect a mixture of angst and fluff for the next several chapters as Astrid and Steve figure themselves out. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Astrid was ready to break out. She was actually ready on day two but there was no way she could break them all out without help. Red Skull had basically kept her under constant watch when she wasn’t in her room. The only time she was free was when she was ‘operating’ and even then, there were guards posted everywhere. Even if she made it to the prison. By the time she unlocked the first couple of cells, the guards would be on her in an instant. All she could do was keep everyone alive. Which was getting harder and harder each day. Red Skull would figure out soon that she was faking the torture. Then they would all be in real trouble. He was already pushing to hurry up on what he called Project Valkyrie. She still didn’t have any idea what that was about and she didn’t want to exactly leave until she did. But he was being tight-lipped. As if keeping it secret would help protect her.

All that she did know was that he had actually found the magic cube that he wouldn’t stop talking about. Project Valkyrie must have something to do with the cube but what exactly she had no clue. There were so many unanswered questions. First and foremost, she had to figure a way to get everyone out of here before they started dying. Currently patrolling the manufacturing floor with her father. Waiting for him to give something away.

‘ _No offense Astrid but your father is a God-awful monster,”_ Bucky stated. One of the first things they established was this line of communication every time she was near the work floor or the prison. ‘ _I don’t blame you for telling us he’s dead.’_ She took some comfort in that. Bucky was a good man. Trying to reassure her several times for basically lying to them. It didn’t help. If Astrid warned them or did something. Maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess.

‘ _To me he is dead,’_ Astrid replied looking at the man with loathing. ‘ _He’s been dead for years.’_

_Any luck trying to convince him?’_

‘ _Still trying. I think I got one more trick.’_

Astrid scoffed. Continuing to look around with gritted teeth. Spotting any with injuries that she could ‘torture’.

Red Skull turned towards her. Taking his hands into hers. “I know you don’t approve.” That was putting it mildly. “But this is being done for a better world.”

She yanked her hands away from him. “Nothing justifies this. Nothing.” She looked around. Anger blazing in her eyes. “What would mom say if she was here now?”

Red Skull cocked his head to the side. Pondering the idea. “Your mother would probably criticize the décor. She always had a better eye for style and color.” Well, that was true. Mom often bordered on the ostentatious side. “She would also have more corpses hanging from the ceiling to set an example.”

Astrid’s mouth dropped open. Trying to process. “What? Are…you? Mom would never-“

He placed a hand on her face. Giving her a sad smile. “My biggest regret was that your mother was taken too early from us. Before you really understood who she was.”

“I think you and I remember mom very differently.” Mom. Astrid tried not to think about her too much. But she was fierce. Standing up to those who stood in her way. Pushing Astrid to do the same. At the same time, filled with so much love. Remembering the stories and songs she used to tell in front of the fire. The way she trained Astrid in her powers with a gentleness. Taking in Shamira and her entire family as if they were her own. Even now Astrid could remember the love her mom gave her. To hear her father, speak of her that way.

He smiled. Slightly shaking his head. “You look so much like her.” It was true. Sometimes Astrid caught herself in the mirror. Thinking it was Mom.

“Don’t…Don’t speak of her,” Astrid growled. “I wish your places were reversed. That she was alive and you were dead.”

He let out a sigh. “I know. Sometimes I feel that way too.” Astrid winched. Feeling the emotions coming off her father. Because despite everything he still loved Mom with the same passion he always had. And Astrid as well. “But you’ll see. It’s all for a greater purpose.” He looked over to the Hydra goons. “Take her back to the room so she has a chance to calm down.”

They grabbed Astrid by the arms and started dragging her away. Used to this treatment. Many of the prisoners looking over at her and wincing. This wasn’t the first time this has happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Catching one last thought from Bucky. Stay safe.

She was gently pushed into the room. Hearing it lock behind her. Letting out a sigh. Now only to sit around and work on the plan. Who knows how long she would be locked in here.

Pacing around her room she thought she heard something being slammed into a wall before her door swinging open. In came a rather imposing looking guy. At least six foot he looked like the peak of human perfection. Wearing a leather jacket and a blue helmet he stood in the doorway looking at her. A shield decorated with the U.S flag in hand. His face covered in shadow.

“Can I help you?” she asked him in English. Readying one of her blades. She was lucky Red Skull hadn’t disarmed her. It had taken a lot of persuasion on her part.

“Astrid,” he said stepping into the light. That voice. That voice she would recognize anywhere. A voice she thought she might potentially never hear again.

“Steve?” she dropped her blade on the floor as he walked towards her. It landed with a clink. He stopped right in front of her. She actually had to look up to meet him in his beautiful blue eyes. “What happened to you?”

“Let me show,” he replied taking her hand gently and placing it on his cheek. Not that it was needed. She could read minds well enough without physical contact. But there was something intimate about touching him. Immediately she sprung into the past couple of months in his life. Recruitment, bootcamp. Her heart gave a stutter each time she saw Erskine. Hoping beyond hope that what she imagined wasn’t the case. Her heart immediately sunk when she watched Steve receive the serum. She broke off contact immediately and took a few steps back breathing hard.

“What have you done?” she hissed. “Do you even know what that stuff does to you?”

“I know everything love.” He took her hand. For the first time in their entire relationship she flinched and he immediately backed off. “Shamira told us everything. The training, the assassination attempt, prison… your father.”

“Everything?” She looked at Steve and let out a hollow laugh. “I told her that promise was going to be broken. Didn’t realize she would be the one to do it.” She looked at Steve again examining him carefully. He seemed like Steve if only taller and well…more. Maybe… maybe it did actually work. Maybe it did turn him into a perfect soldier. Only what did that do to Steve?

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“I’m here to rescue all of you,” he answered simply.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. “Phillips allowed that?”

“I figured it was easier asking forgiveness than permission.” That actually sounded like Steve. Maybe he was still him. She would have to spend time with him to figure it out.

“Meaning we’re on our own then. Okay.” She ran her hands down her face. “I’ve been in worse situations. Let’s do this. If you could give me a moment. Close the door as much as you can but leave it open a crack. It automatically locks.” Steve did so and Astrid started getting undressed.

Steve's eyes went wide and he started to blush. Shifting from side to side. Astrid gave a small smile. Acting like he always did. Like he could not believe that she actually wanted to sleep with him. Even though they were married. It was always like he was expecting for it to be some kind of joke. Once she was down to her undergarments she grabbed her old uniform out of the drawer. Red Skull had kept it as a memento to her. Still fit perfectly as she slipped it on. Hooking the mask around her belt. She wouldn’t be needing it here. Picking up her blade off the floor she looked at Steve who was still staring at her. Mouth hanging open.

“You’re beautiful,” he stated. “I mean you’ve always been beautiful. It’s just… it’s like you’ve gotten even more so. Not that you weren’t before-” Good old Steve. Still has no idea how to talk to women.

“I’m going to stop you right there.” She looked at him with a small smile. “The serum cured your color blindness didn’t it?”

Steve nodded. “I didn’t even know the sky was that blue.” His expression softened. “Or that your eyes were that bright of a green.”

It was time to start testing the waters. “Remind me when we get out of here to take you to the National Gallery in London. Most of the paintings have been hidden but they still occasionally have some galleries.”

His eyes lit up at the sound of that. “I would love to. I haven’t even had the chance to go to a gallery since I started selling war bonds.”

Astrid shook her head. “You still have to tell me how you got involved with that.” Steve opened his mouth. “Never mind tell me later. Right now, let’s rescue our guys.”

Steve gestured towards the door. “You lead.”

She nodded. Walking out the door. They moved quickly through the corridors. Bypassing all the guards. Another good thing about mind-reading powers. Let's you detect people really easily. Made Astrid wonder how Steve found her in the first place. Unfortunately, they still had to go through the main weapon manufacturing area.

Picking up on a guard right outside the door she signaled to Steve to be ready. Tapping on the door she ducked out of the way so that Steve could slam the door on the guard’s head before punching him in the face. He groaned and collapsed on the ground. He quickly dragged him through the doorway. Hiding him from view before the two of them continued on.

It was a hassle maneuvering around all the guards. They couldn’t afford to start a fight. Not yet anyway. Coming across some of the glowing pieces that were being worked on. Both of them took a second to examine them while Astrid grabbed one of the smaller parts. They needed to get this to Stark so he could look it over.

Leading him over to where the prisoners were kept she pointed downwards. Steve nodded and took out the guards above. Astrid had to admit. Steve was amazing. Considering his habit of running into danger the serum was probably beneficial in the long run.

“Hey guys,” Astrid stated as Steve looked for the keys.

“Doc,” Dugan replied. “Finally breaking us out?”

“With some help.” Steve popped up next to her. Looking down at the prisoners.

“Whose he supposed to be?” Jones asked. 

“I’m…” Steve started to say. “Captain America.” Astrid gave him a look like he had gone insane. He was calling himself what now?

“I beg your pardon?” Falsworth replied. A British offer Astrid bonded with. Kept in the same cage with Bucky and Dugan. 

“The dofus is my husband,” Astrid answered cocking her head towards him.

“…Really?”

“Seriously.”

The two of them headed down and started unlocking cells. Men poured into the hallway waiting till Steve freed them all. However, despite unlocking everything Bucky was nowhere to be found.

“Falsworth!” Astrid called out “Where’s Bucky?!”

“Not sure. He could be in the isolation ward in the factory,” he answered. “But no one ever come back from it.” That was Astrid’s biggest failing. Every once in awhile Red Skull would pick a prisoner at random and put him in isolation. Not even letting her know what was being done. Unfortunately, he just happened to pick Bucky. She let out a string of curses.

“All right,” Steve stated. “The tree line is northwest. 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.”

‘ _If you think I’m going to let you go alone,’_ Astrid spoke telepathically to Steve. They had established this relationship a long time ago. Some days they had entire conversations in their heads without saying a word to each other physically.

‘ _I need to find Bucky and these men respect you. You need to lead these men to safety.’_

Astrid grumbled but he was right. She couldn’t argue with him. He would let her go if the situations were reversed and it was Shamira being held.

“Wait,” Jones said stopping him. “You know what you’re doing?”

Steve turned to look at him. “Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.”

‘ _When you get Bucky we are going to have a long conversation,’_ Astrid sent over to Steve in her mind. She sent him a mental map of the facility. ‘ _Find him._ ’

‘ _Stay safe.’_ She watched him as he ran out the door. Shield strapped to his back.

“Okay you heard the man,” Astrid shouted. “Let’s get out there and give them hell!” The men cheered as she led the charge. Pouring out of the cells. Overwhelming the few guards left. Grabbing what weapons they could. Using her knowledge of the facility Astrid led them outside. Where a whole new chaotic battle erupted. 

Astrid slashed open one of the guards before launching herself at another. Falling into her usual rhythm. Taking out Hydra agents right and left.

Bullets and lasers were flying in every direction. Men falling by the wayside. But they had numbers on their side. That and her ability to plant suggestions in people’s minds made it was easier. Letting those with weaker minds fall unconscious when she had a moment in the heat of battle. Shielding herself from the shots that came too close. Jamming guns when convenient. Detonating grenades still attached to their belts. It was going well. Fires breaking out all over the place.

Astrid could see they were gaining the advantage. It also helped that Dugan, Jones, and Falsworth got ahold of a tank and were blasting Hydra to kingdom come. Grenades were flying all around. Astrid having to shield several of her fellow escapees. The tank is what ended up blowing open the gate and they all started rushing out. Making their way to the tree line which Steve pointed out. Just in time to see the compound explode behind them.

Astrid cursed. Feeling the heat even from this far away. Red Skull must have set off the self-destruct. She set off. Making sure all the stragglers made it to the tree line and that the injured also made it to safety before starting to take care of them. It kept her mind off the fact that Bucky and Steve were still in there. Worry flooding her mind. She still had to figure Steve out. If he was still him.

Relief filled her bones as she watched the two of them emerge. Making their way towards them. Bucky looked pretty severely injured. Astrid took off like a shot. Running up to them she pulled Bucky into a hug. He embraced her as well. It also gave her a chance to check him out. Looked worse than it was. Meanwhile, Steve messed with something in his pocket before swearing.

“Good to see you too Doc,” Bucky mumbled into her shoulder. “Mind taking a look at me?”

Astrid chuckled. “You have to get in line I’m afraid. Got plenty more who need me first.”

“Looks like we’ll have to walk back,” Steve stated. The two of them stopped their embrace and looked up at Steve. “Transponder is busted.” He held up a gadget that had a hole blown through it.

“Red Skull kept a cache of supplies not far from here,” Astrid replied. “In that direction.” She pointed North. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find. I suggest taking a couple of the able guys and grabbing what you can.”

“You’re not coming?” Steve asked. She could sense the disappointment.

She shook her head. “Right now, I need to stabilize the wounded.” Looking at the men surrounding them. “We should also probably divide our group into sectors and put a man in charge. I suggest Morita, Falsworth, Jones, Dernier, Dugan, and Bucky if you’re up to it.” Bucky gave a nod. He was not in the best shape but he was more than ready to do what needed to be done. Astrid turned her attention back to Steve. Still not used to the fact that she had to look up at him now. “I assume you know the way back at least.”

He nodded. A small smile on his face. “You seem pretty good with giving orders.”

She scoffed. “You’re not the only captain here.” Steve's smile widened and started following her instructions. It wasn’t long before they had everything rounded up and were moving. Trying to get out of the area. The explosions would have certainly drawn attention.

They made it for a few miles before stopping. The men too tired to continue on. Astrid however was still busy jumping from one guy to the next. She had a feeling that rest would be a rarity in the near future. She had moved the most critical patients onto the tank and did the best she could with those that could walk.

She was bandaging a guy up when Steve trotted up to her. The guys looked up to him in wonder but Astrid kept her head down. Hoping that Steve would not develop a hero complex.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Steve asked.

Astrid nodded and stoop up once she finished bandaging the guy up. “What is it?” she asked.

Steve tapped the side of his head indicating he wanted a psychic conversation. She agreed and connected their minds together.

‘ _I’m going to need you to be on guard until we get back_ ,’ he stated starting to walk. Astrid walking by his side. “ _Last thing we need is to get ambushed_.”

‘ _I’m already on it,’_ she replied. She looked closely at him. He did not appear to have a scratch on him. ‘ _I’ll let you know if anything pops out but I assume that’s not what you wanted to talk about.’_

‘ _I ran into Sc- Red Skull on the way out.’_ Astrid tensed. She didn’t want those two to run into each other. ‘ _He mentioned you.’_

‘ _I’m not surprised.’_ She pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘ _What did he say_?’

‘ _Only that you are one of the superior humans… I think you know.’_

 _‘I do.’_ She let out a sigh. ‘ _Does he know that we’re married?’_

‘ _I didn’t bring it up unless you did._ ’

‘ _He knows I’m married. Whether or not he figures it out is not my concern right now.’_ She had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Like getting all these men back home alive.

_‘Well… if it helps there could be worse fathers-in-law out there.’_

She let out a laugh that caught the attention of some of the other men. Still had Steve’s sense of humor. ‘ _I’m not sure who,’_ she responded.

‘ _I also wanted to apologize.’_ She looked sharply at him. ‘ _I’m sorry about the serum. If I had known…’_

 _‘Would you still have done it?_ ’ She stopped in her tracks. She needed to know.

‘ _Only if you were okay with it._ ’

She rolled her eyes at him. _‘Since when have you done things that I’m okay with? You probably would have done it regardless.’_ She poked him in the chest. ‘ _Besides it’s not like you could easily contact me. Our mailbox will probably be full once we get home._ ’

It was his turn to laugh. _“Considering I haven’t been home recently that won’t be surprising.”_ ’

‘ _Right because you have been too busy punching Hitler.’_ The two of them continued walking. This time on the outskirts of the group.

‘ _Want to see what I’ve actually been doing?’_ Astrid nodded and was let into his memories. It didn’t take long for her to start laughing. Breaking out of the memories. She wasn’t sure how much she could take.

‘ _You sold war bonds as a dancing character.’_ She was still laughing. ‘ _I can’t wait to show this to Shamira and Bucky.’_ She glanced at Steve who was blushing. ‘ _Any of the pretty girls catch your fancy?’_

‘ _No. Not one came close to matching up to you._ ’ It was Astrid’s turn to blush and what she saw of his memories that was indeed the case. Though she did have to thank the girls for something. They seemed to have taught Steve a thing or two about sex. When groups of women get together all sorts of topics were discussed. Not that it was bad before. Especially with the psychic connection that allowed them to feel what the other was feeling. But now… Now she was thinking about having sex with Steve in his current condition. It would probably last much longer.

She was unable to help herself. Glancing done. Wondering how much bigger he was. Luckily, she cut off contact before she went down this train of thought but apparently, she wasn’t subtle enough as Steve caught her glance. He licked his lips and she almost felt her knees buckle. Stupid Steve knowing her weaknesses. She was still on edge though. Waiting for the shoe to drop. So far it seemed like he hadn’t changed. But she had to be damn sure.

She backed away when he tried to reach out for her hand. Probably intending to pull her in for a kiss.

' _If that’s all I got others I need to attend to_. The hurt in his eyes almost made Astrid want to stay. Wrap him up in a kiss and never stop. But this man might not be her Steve and until he proved otherwise, she was going to keep a careful eye on him. And stay at arm’s length.


	6. Rest for the Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. So a part of this fic is actually going to be making the Howling Comandos actual characters. Expect to see various chapters focusing on each of the individual members. Still going to be plenty of Steve and Astrid. Although expect a little rockiness for a little while. Both of them have got a lot to sort through. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Astrid sighed sitting down. Leaning against a tree. They had been walking for two straight days now. At this point, it would probably take them two weeks to make it back. There were stopping for the night and they needed it. Astrid herself taking a half-hour break before heading back out to treat people. The only person who didn’t seem to be affected was Steve. Serum really did wonders. His unfailing energy also helped with morale. At least the mood was still cheery.

“You look like you need to sleep for a week,” Morita chirped in sitting down next to her.

Astrid let out a chuckle. “I honestly have been through worse. This isn’t my first march through the woods.” Though a lot fewer people have died on this particular march. And it was definitely warmer.

“That does not surprise me.”

She rolled her eyes fondly at him. “Please tell me you and Jones have at least got communication working. Would be a hell of a lot easier if they could meet us halfway. Really don’t want to walk the entire way.”

He clicked his tongue. “Sorry but no. We are on our own for this one.” Astrid rubbed her eyes. They had the supplies to make it. The Hydra cache had more than enough. She just wondered if they had the energy. Maybe they could borrow some from Steve. Looking like he had just woken up from a fresh nap. And not walked two days after taking out a Hydra facility and doing God knows what before. He was checking on each soldier. Just as he did the previous night. Astrid had to admit. It did win him points for still being Steve.

“He really never gets tired, does he?” Morita asked.

She huffed. Keeping an eye on Steve. He was a far cry from the man who could barely jog without losing his breath. “Wasn’t always the case.”

“Have you two actually talked since we broke out?” She shot him a glare. “Shutting up now.”

“Wise choice.” She caught Steve looking in their direction. She gave him a nod. They were doing okay. She was doing okay. Nothing bad had happened to her since their escape. He gave her a nod in return and he continued making rounds.

“Seriously though you should talk to him,” Morita continued. Astrid closed her eyes. Pressing her head to the back of the tree. Not wanting to have this conversation. “He is so in love with you it’s not even funny.”

That gave Astrid a jump to her system. Opening her eyes and turning to look at him. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh, you know. The way he looks at you. Talks about you. Asking everyone if you are doing okay. He’s like me with my girl.” 

She gave him a small smile. “Got someone waiting for you back home?”

He fished around in his jacket and pulled out a picture. Passing it carefully to Astrid. She took it gently from his hands. The photo was a very pretty Japanese woman. Exquisite features. But it was her smile that shone the brightest.

“She’s gorgeous.” Astrid handed Morita back the picture. He tucked it back in his jacket pocket.

“Thinking about proposing to her when I get back.” He chuckled. “Care to give any suggestions? Could use a woman’s perspective.”

“I assume that you want to make the moment special?”

“I want it to be the best damn moment of her life so far.”

Astrid let her body relax. Drifting back in her memories. “Then let it make it easy for you. It’s not the ring that important. It’s the moment you ask.” Morita looked at her confused. “Steve proposed to me on the Brooklyn Bridge after one of the most amazing dinners that I ever had.” She closed her eyes. Picturing it in her mind. “What made that moment special is that he took the time to learn about me. What I liked. He put in energy and hard work. Making sure that every moment was perfect. And when the moment came for him to ask, he made sure that we were surrounded by our close friends.” She opened her eyes. A small smile on her lips. “If you want to make damn sure that your girl says yes then show her that you value what she’s interested in. You don’t have to be interested in it yourself. All you have to show is that you care. Because if you care currently then you’ll probably care for the rest of your life. You get what I’m saying?”

He nodded along. “I think I do."

Just as she was starting to relax, she heard someone call out for her. She let out another sigh. Astrid had been doing a lot of that lately. “Back to the grindstone.” She stood up and brushed the dust off herself.

“Just take it easy Lady Liberty. Can’t have our doc passing out from exhaustion.”

She looked at him sharply. “What did you call me?”

“Lady Liberty.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” Astrid shook his head. “Why?”

“Because you helped liberate us from prison. Also, you're married to Captain America and also from New York.”

“I’m German. From a tiny town, most people can’t pronounce correctly.”

“But you live in New York.” Technically she couldn’t argue that. He shrugged her shoulders. “What could be a more fitting name?”

She rolled her eyes. “Remind me to strangle the person who came up with that name.”

“You’re going to have to talk to Cap about that one.” Of course, he’s the one who bloody came up with it. “It’s pretty much something that has caught on with everyone.” Of course, it has. But that was something she would worry about later. Stupid nicknames weren’t high on her agenda of problems to deal with.

Most of the serious injuries had been treated already. Now moving onto some of the more minor injuries. Also checking on bandages. Seemed like the work never ended. Though the falling light made the work a whole lot harder. They didn’t want to draw attention so they kept fires low. She heard the patrols going out as well. Checking to make sure that no one was around. If enemy troops did stumble across them Astrid wasn’t sure they would be able to fight back effectively. Considering how exhausted they all were.

Slumping against the same tree she did earlier she closed her eyes. Maybe she could actually get an hour or two of sleep before she had to head back out again. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt someone sit next to her. Jolting her awake.

Opening her eyes, she saw Steve had sat down next to her. She blinked several times. Trying to wipe the weariness from her eyes.

“Finally sitting down, I see,” she stated stifling a yawn. “Anyone needing me?”

Steve chuckled. “You’ve pretty much-taken care of everyone.” He looked over her. “You need to get some sleep.”

“Was trying to.” She closed her eyes again. Resting against the tree.

“Mind if I stay here?” The previous nights both of them were slammed. Basically, working through the night. Not seeing much of each other. This was the first night where that wasn’t the case.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. Secretly delighted that Steve asked her. “I don’t mind.” Honestly, it brought some measure of comfort. She was the only woman and having Steve close helped keep her mind at ease. Actually, feeling herself relax. Steve always managed to do that. Even now. Her body instinctively knew that she could relax around him. If he was a different person that wouldn’t be the case.

Despite this though she didn’t lean into him like she usually did. Wanting to see what he would do. Turn out it was nothing. He didn’t even move closer to her. Seemingly content to stay by her side.

She opened up one eye. “Also, Lady Liberty?”

“It’s fitting,” he replied. “You are constantly fighting for liberty. Helping all those that you can.” She could hear him sigh. “You have been Lady Liberty long before I became Captain America.”

She closed her eyes again. “Still the nicknames? Seriously? We do have actual legitimate names.” She could hear Steve chuckle next to her.

“Get some sleep, my love.” Astrid tried to. She honestly did but something kept her from falling asleep completely. Teetering on the edge. Like her senses were too heightened to actually sleep.

“She finally getting some rest?” Morita asked. Astrid could hear his voice. Seemed like she was awake enough to overhear the conversation. “I swear I haven’t seen her stop since we escaped. She must run out of energy at some point.”

She heard Steve huff. “She’s not there yet. But knowing Astrid she probably won’t rest until we make it back safely.”

“Another thing you two have in common.” She could hear Morita shuffle around. 

“She’s probably also not sleeping because there are too many men around.”

“Now how can you tell that? I mean it makes sense. If I was in her shoes, I would probably feel the same way.” Good to know. Morita’s girl was one lucky lady.

She could almost hear Steve smile. “She was like this when she first started sleeping with me. And I do mean actually sleep.”

“Sure, you do.” Steve must have glared at him or something because the next thing he said was. “Shutting up now.”

“It took her weeks to actually fall asleep and relax.” Steve sighed. “Her body is programmed to stay in this semi-state of rest. Kept her alive for years.”

“Not great when you are on the brink of exhaustion. Can’t you help her out or something?” 

She heard Steve tsk. “She’s not entirely happy with me at the moment.” Morita must have had some sort of facial expression because Steve stated, “It’s a long story. Can you go find Bucky?”

Morita chuckled. “He needs sleep probably as much as she does.”

“Just go get him.”

“As you wish Cap.” She could hear Morita move away. It didn’t take long for another set of steps to approach. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense who was approaching. Already starting to feel sleep try and claim her.

“Hey Buck,” Steve muttered quietly. “Can you…”

“Say no more.” Bucky sounded absolutely exhausted. But he settled down next to Astrid on her other side. Astrid naturally gravitated towards him. Her head laying on top of his shoulder. She could feel him rest his head against hers. Shoulders brushing each other. His hand snaking around to grip her waist. Pulling her closer. “I’m surprised you even found her in that maze.”

Steve let out a sigh. “It was actually kinda easy. All I did was follow the guards. Most of them were around her room.”

“How did you figure that?”

“I figured Red Skull would want to make sure that his most prized possession was heavily guarded. Turned out I was right.”

Bucky gave a tired chuckle. “That’s kinda sweet. In a horrible way but sweet.” He let out a yawn.

“Get some sleep.” He didn’t need to be told twice. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall into a dreamless sleep.

It was the early morning sun rays that woke Astrid up. She blinked wearily. Wishing that the sun would explode so that she could rest some more. That was when she realized that it was morning. She cursed herself. So much for her hour power nap. When she tried to get up though something blocked her. Now more conscious she realized the situation she was in.

Astrid was lying down. Head resting on the ground. While Steve was basically curled up around the tree. His back pressed against her chest. Just as they usually slept. Probably just muscle memory. Or maybe her self conscious trying to tell her something. She would decide later. Meanwhile, Bucky was somehow splayed overtop of both of them. Shamira was right. Astrid could totally see how Bucky would be a bed hogger.

She groaned as she sat up. Untangling her limbs from the others. That startled them awake as well and soon all three of them were standing. Looking more well-rested than they had been in days. Probably even longer than that. Not one of them said anything. Not needing to as they headed back out to their duties. Astrid treating the aches and pains that occurred in the morning.

“Rest well?” Morita asked. She had started with his division.

“Very. Considering I overslept,” she replied changing bandages on one of the men.

“Not if you needed it,” the man stated. Astrid gave him a glare.

“He’s right you know,” Morita added in as Astrid stood up and went to the next patient. “Even you need sleep.”

“I know he is but that doesn’t mean that I have to be happy about it.” Broken wrist. Nothing too troublesome.

“You do realize that you’re not fighting this war, alone right?” Needs a splint. Easily done. “You don’t have to fight alone.”

Astrid bowed her head. She knew this. She genuinely did. But instinct, training, and a lot of years of experience said otherwise. “It’s hard you know.” She started wrapping the wrist up. “After spending years fighting alone. You just get used to the fact it’s you and only you.” Well and Shamira but she was more an extension of Astrid than anything else. Not having Shamira was like having a limb missing. Even now she suspected her to be just around the corner. Ready and waiting. Though even Shamira wasn’t around for everything. A fact that Astrid was happy about. There were some things that others did not need to know about. Some things that she had to handle alone. Steve… Steve started to change all that. But just as she was getting used to the fact that she wasn’t alone anymore all this happened. And now Steve was someone else entirely. Someone she wasn’t sure she could depend on. 

“Look I don’t know your story,” Morita continued as she finished up that one patient and started moving to the next. “And frankly I’m not sure I want to. Torturers tend not to have the happiest of pasts.” That was the understatement of the century. It was basically a requirement of the job. An abusive past meant you knew what would hurt the most. “And you all probably tend to be loners anyway but everyone here is ready to support you.”

Astrid scoffed. Stopping in her tracks and turning towards him. “Seriously now? Whatever for?”

“Oh, how about the simple fact that you stood up to Schmidt of all people. The man who just also happens to be your father.” Astrid winched. Wanting to forget that little fact. “Fought to keep us alive.”

“I was only doing the right thing, Morita.” She sighed running a hand through her hair. “It was Steve who rescued us in the end. Something that I couldn’t manage to do.”

“If it wasn’t for you there might not have been anyone for Cap to rescue.” He gave her a squeeze on her shoulder before trotting off. Making sure that his section was set up and ready to go. Astrid watched him as he disappeared into the crowd. Morita was a good guy but he still had a lot to realize. After all none of them would be in this situation if she had actually done what needed to be done. No. Hydra was on her head. And it was up to her to fix it. No matter the cost.


	7. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. Slight angst as Astrid and Steve still try to figure themselves out. They have a long road ahead. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Five days. Five days since the escape and Astrid was on edge. Honestly surprised that they hadn’t run into any other patrols. Despite the fact, they were in the heart of enemy territory. While the lack of attacks calmed the troops down it only raised Astrid's nerves. Last thing she wanted was to be caught off guard. Which was why she was out patrolling with Falsworth as backup.

“I’m surprised that you asked me to come along,” he whispered. Astrid rolled her eyes. Wishing more than anything that she could just connect their minds and communicate that way. Instead of risking someone overhearing them. “Surely Captain would be a better choice.”

“He’s got too much else going on,” she replied. That was true but if Astrid was honest with herself, she didn’t trust Steve to be completely alone with him yet. Far enough away from the unit where if something did happen the chance to be rescued was slim.

“I mean you’re sure that you aren’t being a bit paranoid? We could have run into a streak of good luck.”

Astrid scoffed. “Since when have we been that lucky? No. Something is definitely up.” She sent out a mind probe but all that she could sense was Falsworth next to her and the troops behind her. Maybe they were right. It was possible they were going to get out of this without harm. Still, she would rather be safe than sorry. Continuing her patrol. Falsworth by her side.

“You still haven’t answered the question though,” Falsworth added as they walked further along. Navigating the terrain with ease. Almost as if he belonged in the woods.

“You had a question?”

“Why pick me?”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “Isn’t the answer obvious? You technically hold the highest rank out of all of us, are not injured in some capacity and besides myself have the most combat experience. If I was going to pick anyone to go into battle with right now it’s going to be you.” With Steve being…Steve and Bucky still recovering, Falsworth was a good third choice.

Falsworth had no response to that. Instead keeping his eyes peeled for enemy combatants. That was another reason that she picked him. He was feeling the same way that she was. She sent out another mind probe. She really needed to work on her distance. Just as she was about to give the all-clear she picked up on someone. Actually, a group of someones. A large group of someones. Heading in their direction. It was what Astrid was worried about. Still, it offered some relief. At least it wasn’t Hydra again. 

“See something?” Falsworth asked. Astrid raised her hand for silence. He complied immediately as she figured out what to do. If the enemy stumbled upon them now it would be bad. Probably lose a lot of men. If her and Falsworth headed back then there was a chance that they could muster some sort of defense. But not supremely quickly and not without risking more lives. However, if Astrid could buy them some time…

“Falsworth,” she whispered getting his attention. “I need you to head back. Tell them we got enemy combatants approaching. I think at least 50. Possibly even more.”

It spoke of his immense trust in her that he didn’t even question her about the enemy. The plan on the other hand.

“And what are you going to do?”

Astrid unsheathed her blades. “Buy you some time until you get back and we finish off these bastards for good.” She gave him a hard look. “The longer you wait the closer they get and the worse it’s going to be. Go.”

He still looked immensely doubtful and she got the feeling he wasn’t going to listen to her. 

“Cap would kill me if I left you alone out here.” That might actually be the truth. Depending on what the serum did to Steve.

“I’ll deal with him.” She turned to Falsworth. “This isn’t my first-time fighting troops by myself and I’m still standing. A lot of us won’t be if we don’t do something now.” That finally got Falsworth going. Giving her a salute and taking off towards their men. Astrid heading off in the opposite direction. Dawning on the mask that was part of her uniform.

One of her father’s more brilliant inventions. It covered her face completely. Shaped after a human skull it brought terror into the hearts of men. Something that Astrid was banking on. More importantly, the mask amplified sound and had telescopic vision. Allowing her to see the enemy coming from miles away. Only downside was that she couldn’t talk with it on. Not that it mattered. She had ways around it.

Silently she crept up into the trees. The height advantage giving her the element of surprise as she hopped from branch to branch. Just like the good old days. Before everything went south.

It didn’t take Astrid long to find them. Hearing them before seeing them. She crouched down on the branch. The tree cover hiding her. Letting Astrid analyze the situation. There were multiple angles of attack. Perhaps a distraction. Buy enough time for the others to arrive. Though the more goons, she took out the better their chances. So, she did what she did best. Pushing some of those with weaker minds to the edge. Pulling them away from the group so that she could slowly pick them off one by one. Slitting their throats with ease. It was only when they were down seven guys that they started to notice that something was off. Fanning out to see if they could find out who was attacking them. Astrid gave a wide smile under the mask. Perfect. Couldn’t ask for a better outcome.

She took down 9 more before she was finally caught by a young recruit. Staring at her after she sliced the throat of another one of his comrades. Probably just young enough to join the army. Shame really but she had to do what she had to do.

His entire body was shaking. Unable to even raised his gun as Astrid lunged towards him. Letting out a bloody scream just as Astrid stabbed him in the heart. Not quick enough to keep him quiet. She cursed as bullets started flying. Hitting the ground immediately. Waiting for the men to approach her before she struck. Plunging two blades deep into the chest of one of her attackers before launching herself at another. Her blades cutting through all. Sending blood flying through the air and bodies plummeting to the ground. But all the skill in the world could sometimes not compete with raw numbers and soon she found herself surrounded.

Astrid looked around. At the guns pointed at her. Men ready to pull the triggers when she sensed something in her mind. She let out a chuckled. Looked like the cavalry arrived. Jumping up and grabbing onto a nearby tree branch. Pulling herself up just as a rain of gunfire came in from the side. Leading the charge was Steve and Bucky. Falsworth and Dugan also with them along with a handful of other men.

With the enemy’s attention drawn somewhere else, it gave Astrid an opening. Pouncing on one of the men below her and slashing at him. Her blades definitely needed to be cleaned after this. The tide now turned the rest was easy. Making quick work of the rest of the men. It was a massacre.

Astrid removed her mask and shot a smile at Steve. “You took your time. Almost had to clean up this mess myself.”

Steve shrugged walking over to her. “We had to get ourselves organized. Make sure we were defended if they were any stragglers. Besides it’s not like you couldn’t handle them by yourself.”

“Though you could have saved some for us,” she heard Dugan shout earning himself a chorus of laughter.

Falsworth was kneeling over one of the bodies Astrid killed. Examining the wounds. He let out a low whistle. “You are absolutely bloody brutal. Honestly think I would have preferred being shot.”

Astrid bobbed her head side to side. “Not sure about that. Both are super painful.” She looked around at the carnage. They really made quick work of it. “Make sure they’re all dead. Don’t want them to suffer in the woods for no reason. And no stragglers. Last thing we need is reinforcements.”

Steve nodded giving out the order and men started conducting the search. Checking on the bodies. Making sure there were no escapees. Meanwhile, Astrid and Steve stayed where they were.

He looked at her. Relief obvious in his eyes. He may vouch for her abilities but he was still worried. Astrid didn’t blame him. She would be worried too.

“Revenge,” she stated unsure what else to say. Why was she so awkward around him? He was her husband. He gave her a strange look. “For all the times that you’ve made me worried.” 

A wry smile appeared on his face. His hands twitching. As if fighting the temptation to reach out and touch her. He really was trying. Something that Astrid appreciated. Maybe she should at least try to meet him halfway. Just as she was about to reach out for his hand she heard shouting. Before she could fully process her and Steve took off towards the sound. Steve making quick headway. They didn’t make it far before they heard a gunshot. Astrid feeling a white-hot flash of pain across her neck. As if she had been burned.

Letting out a string of curses she clutched at her neck. Steve shouting her name. Feeling blood seep through her fingers. But it looked worse than it really was. The bullet only nicked her. If it was just a little closer then this would be a different story. She heard several more gunshots before a few other men trotted towards her. Steve fretting over her. 

“Can you relax?” she snapped at him. He was going to work himself in a panic. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot.” The pain was already fading as Astrid pushed it to the back of her mind. Just as she been trained to do. She started carefully examining the wound. “It’s only a nick.”

“That’s a nick?” Steve asked. His face was paler than usual. Astrid had already gotten a roll of bandages out of her pack and was dressing the wound. She would prefer that she didn’t have to use it on herself but there wasn’t much choice. She would do more when she got back to the main group.

“Let me,” Steve suggested softly. She shot him a look. 

“I can handle it, Steve.” She almost regretted her words as soon as she saw the hurt look in his eyes. But this wasn’t his concern. He was only going to get in her way. 

“Sorry,” Falsworth stated trotting up to them. “One of the men was alive. Managed to get off one last shot.” 

“He’s dead now right?” Steve asked. Falsworth nodded. “Alright let’s head back. We can make it a few more miles before nightfall.” He gathered up the men and Astrid watched him. Falling in line with the others. He was leading this motley crew but every once in a while, she saw him glance back at her. Making sure that she wasn’t lagging behind too badly. Bucky was next to him. The way he had slung his arm around his shoulders made it seem like he was reassuring Steve about something.

“Don’t you think that you’re being a little bit cruel?” Falsworth asked her. He was walking beside her. Probably to make sure that she wasn’t going to collapse.

“What?” she questioned giving him an odd look.

He gestured towards Steve. “He just watched his wife get shot in front of him. And she won’t even let him touch her.”

“It’s just a nick.” She rolled her eyes. It wasn’t even hurting that badly anymore. Or at all. Not even registering on her pain scale.

“That’s not what it looked like from where we’re standing.” He looked over her and Astrid glanced down to look at herself. She was stained with blood. Showing up even on her black clothing. Granted most of it wasn’t hers but still. She scoffed. Didn’t take her too long to get used to being covered in blood again. At least the uniform was easy to wash. Another mark of her father’s genius.

“It’s complicated.”

Falsworth shook his head. “There’s nothing complicated about it. He loves you and you love him.”

That piqued her interest. “What makes you think that I love him?”

Falsworth let out a sigh. “Because you wouldn’t be looking at him with such sad eyes if you didn’t.” He glanced at her. “Whatever happened between the two of you don’t let it take away from your love. I almost let that happen with my wife and I almost lost her.”

Astrid let out a laugh. “You are a real romantic aren’t you?”

He threw her a wink. “That’s what’s my wife tells me.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You got a good head on your shoulders Lady Liberty. But there are some things that you shouldn’t overthink.

“That’s not my-” The rest of the conversation was lost as they were met by the rest of the soldiers. Many of whom asked how she was doing. Noting the bandage around her neck. They couldn’t stay too distracted however as Steve had them on the move again. Astrid took her chance and moved to the edge. Unwrapping the bandaging and stitching up the gash with her powers. Keeping her bad side towards the woods where no one could see.

They ended up settling for the night near a lake. Many of the men grateful. Giving them a chance to wash up. Setting up shifts so that each man could have a turn. Meanwhile, Astrid thought of ways she could patch things up with Steve. Falsworth did have a point.

It was pitch black by the time all the men had settled down. The only ones awake were the guards for the night and Steve. Sitting on a log staring out into the darkness. Astrid could barely make out his figure.

“Steve?” she asked sitting down next to him. Fighting the urge to keep a gap between them. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” his answer was immediate.

Astrid took a deep breath. This was both something she needed and was a good test. “Would you mind keeping watch as I bathe in the lake? Kinda don’t want blood on me for the entire trip.”

Even from where she was sitting Astrid could hear his breath stutter. That familiar sound brought some strange sense of relief.

“You sure you don’t want Bucky? I mean…”

Astrid let out a chuckle. In the dark where it was impossible to see it felt like she was talking to Steve. Not the man who was injected with the serum but her Steve. The man she married.

“Bucky hasn’t seen me, naked dear. Nor do I plan for him too. Or anyone else for that matter.” She let out a laugh. “Though in this darkness it may not matter.

“Is it really that dark? Looks like dusk to me.”

Astrid gave him an odd look. Did the serum really enhance his vision that well? She wondered what he was seeing right now.

“Are you going to join me or not?” Astrid asked. She got up and nervously held out her hand. The hand that grasped hers in return did not match the voice. Too big. Too smooth. Unmarked by the callouses of an artist.

“I would love to.” Astrid let him guide her to the lake. Focusing on his voice alone. It felt like the early days of their marriage.

It didn’t take long to reach the lake. Sending out the probe Astrid could tell that the two of them were truly alone. He let go of her hand and surveyed the surroundings. Determining the same thing she just did.

Biting her lip she took the plunge and undid her uniform. Letting it fall to the ground. She would wash it in the lake after she was done. No point in getting clean only for blood to leak through onto her body again. Not that she minded the feel of blood. Granted she would prefer not to be covered in it but she was so used to it at this point that it didn’t matter. Astrid also undid her bra and took off her underwear. She wrapped her arms around herself. The cold air nipping at her skin.

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve muttered. She was grateful for his presence. Being able to feel that he was there but unable to see him.

She turned in the direction of his voice. Holding out her arms. Showcasing herself. She might not be able to see him but he could definitely see her. Giving a cocky smile before heading into the water. Slowly. She didn’t want to get her wound wet.

Ignoring the cold water she walked in. It was actually quite deep. Astrid having to tread water. Her feet just grazing the bottom.

“You going to join me? Or are you just going to stand there?” This was the real test. The truth was she didn’t really need anyone to stand guard. She set up a mental barrier dissuading any people from approaching. What she really wanted to know was what Steve’s reactions going to be. To know if he was himself.

He stood there for a few moments. Processing what she asked him. “Right. Sorry. But I can’t swim.” Points in his favor. Even with the serum, he was still prone to his dumb moments. “I mean I don’t really know. I swam once but…”

“Steve you’re like six feet tall. You can stand and the water will only reach your shoulders.” That seemed to knock some sense into him. It’s like he forgot that he could do stuff like swim. Astrid waited as he stripped down himself. Feeling the water ripple as he stepped in. Moving towards her.

Soon she could feel him standing right next to her. Close enough to feel his hot breath against her skin. But it was hitting the wrong spot. To high up. She gulped. Thinking about it now this was a really really bad idea. If this wasn’t Steve….

“Is this okay? I can back away if you need me to.”

Astrid blinked a couple of times. Getting used to the fact that the man standing next to her was Steve.

“Just keep talking to me okay.” Her words were rushed. Nerves getting to her. But he did as she asked. Telling her everything that she had missed and more. He poured his heart out to her. Whispering soft words into her ears. How much he loved her, missed her. The fear that clutched at him when he heard that she was captured. That same fear when he saw that she had been shot. Blood pouring out of her.

Tears pricked in her eyes and all she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and never let him go. But that wasn’t really possible now. Didn’t mean that she couldn’t surprise him. She raised her arm out of the water and brought it to the back of his head. Lifting herself up so that her mouth was right next to his. Close enough to feel his breathing quicken. The warmth of his body combating the cold air. Going quiet as he waited for what she was going to next. Astrid was so close to closing the gap. Feeling his lips underneath hers. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Anyone could come up with pretty words. Steve in particular. She had to be damn sure.

“We should get out now,” she stated. She could feel the disappointment wash over him.

He nodded and walked away from her. “Do you need help getting out?”

“I’m okay.” The two of them getting out of the water and redressed. Astrid dipping her uniform in the water to wash out the blood. Instantly drying once it hit the air. If only her father actually put his talents towards making clothing. She put it on and turned. Noticing that Steve got dressed as well. His back turned to her. It was obvious that he was hurt. Astrid steadied her nerves. Taking a deep breath. Falsworth was right. She couldn’t lose him. Not until she was sure.

“I’m sorry,” she said walking towards him. He turned to face her. She wished she could see his facial expressions. “I just have to make sure you’re still… you.”

“What do I need to do to prove it to you?”

She felt her voice crack. “I don’t know Steve.” She felt tears threatening to spill over. Losing her voice she sent the thoughts over. ‘ _I wish I could tell you the magic words to make this all better._ _But I don’t know if they exist._ _All I know is that I don’t want to lose you._ ’

‘ _You are never going to._ _I’m going to be with you for as long as you want me.’_

Astrid closed her eyes. Letting a tear fall. ‘ _I love you, Steve. I hope that is enough._ ’

‘ _More than.’_ He held out his hand and Astrid took it. The warmth soothing her body and soul. Together they walked back to the others. She may not have had figured out Steve yet but at least she wasn’t going to lose him while she did so.


	8. It's in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. Just some light fluff and angst as Astrid and Steve continue to figure each other out. As always please review and let me know what you think.

Astrid huffed resisting the urge to scratch at the bandages. Grateful that it would be healed up in the next day or so. She let out a chuckle. She was the worst kind of patient.

“You look seriously uncomfortable.” Jones pointed out in fluent German. Astrid rolled her eyes. She had no idea if Steve asked him to watch over her or if he was doing it voluntarily. Astrid had a feeling it was the latter. After her conversation with Steve in the lake last night he seemed less on edge. Calmer. But he was still keeping an eye out on her. Jones being an extension of that.

“I was shot yesterday,” she pointed out.

“No something else is definitely going on with you.” She huffed. Jones was a perceptive man. Astrid was hoping that he wasn’t too perceptive. Because something was indeed bothering her. And it all had to do with the man leading them. Astrid felt that they had a real breakthrough last night. But something was still holding her back. And until she figured out what that was, she was going to keep her distance from Steve.

“You want to keep badgering me or do you want to work on your pronunciation?”

Jones shrugged. “I can do both at the same time.” Technically he wasn’t wrong. “If I can sound like a native then that can only be helpful.”

“Only if you’re talking over the radio.” He gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders. “Sad to say but you aren’t going to be treated as a native. Not until the war is truly over.

“At least that’s something.” The two of them continued to converse in German. Just as Astrid was about to correct the pronunciation of a word a sound rocketed through the sky causing everyone to stop and look up. It was pitch black. As if the sun had been covered up. Had been since they had woken up this morning.

“Are we being attacked?” Jones asked. The other men were whispering as well as the rumbling sound occurred again. Astrid could feel drops of water slowly fall on her face.

“Thunderstorm,” she stated as the rain started to pour down. Lightly at first before becoming a downpour. There was a collective sigh of relief followed quickly by groaning as the men had to make their way through the rain. The ground turning quickly into absolute sludge. Slowing their progress considerably. 

“We’re going to have to call it soon,” Jones shouted over the sounds of the rain and thunder. “We can’t keep this up much longer.” Astrid had to agree but she also knew they had to press on. They couldn’t afford to lose time.

“Let me talk to Steve. See what he thinks.” Jones nodded as she peeled away from him. Making her way through the troops. The sounds of complaining obvious. Astrid didn’t blame them. They would be drier if they all jumped into a lake. They were going to have to find someplace dry to stay the night.

Eventually, she made her way to the front where Steve and Bucky were. Clearly talking about what to do. Even Steve hadn’t come out of this unaffected. Looking like a sopping wet mess.

“Hey,” Astrid yelled drawing their attention. Steve gave her a smile as she approached. “Do we have a plan?”

“I’ve sent Falsworth and Dugan ahead to scout out potential locations to bunk down for the night,” Steve responded. That was a good idea. Falsworth could cut through the woods like nobodies’ business and Dugan was there in case they ran into trouble. “Hopefully they should be back soon.” Hopefully. It felt like the rain was only getting harder as they continued on. The mud now coming up to her thighs. Each step was a struggle.

“I’ll let the others know.” She squeezed his arm. A slight shock to feel the rippling muscle rather than bone. “You be careful. It’s only going to get more treacherous from here.”

Steve nodded his eyes filled with worry. Pointing at the bandage around her neck. “I thought you weren’t supposed to get that wet.”

“I’m not,” Astrid shrugged. “But apparently the universe has different plans.” She gave him another quick squeeze before making her way back through the troops. Letting them know what was happening. Word quickly spread and she soon found herself next to Jones once again.

“So, they sent out Dugan and Falsworth,” Jones muttered letting out a whistle. “Glad I didn’t get that job.”

Astrid nodded. She didn’t want to be trapezing through the woods right now either. Though hopefully, the rain would mean that the enemy would be having as much trouble as they were. With any luck, they were bunkering down. Far away from them. Last thing they needed was to get into a firefight in this.

As the weather grew worse everything turned dark as if night had fallen. Everyone had slowed to a crawl. Being careful not to injure themselves on an unseen rock or log. Astrid was one of the few lucky ones. Her uniform being somewhat waterproof. The rain just rolling off her body.

“So, what is going on with you and Cap?”

Astrid groaned. “Why is everyone asking me that?”

“Because it’s like watching mom and dad fight. It makes everyone uncomfortable and wanting to know when they’ll make up.”

Astrid blinked a couple of times wiping the rain from her eyes. “Is it really that noticeable?”

“It’s gotten better but yes.” The conversation paused as Jones stumbled over a rock. Served him right. “But seriously, the man is ready to get down on his hands and knees and beg for you to forgive him. Probably do anything you asked.”

Astrid snorted. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. He would die for a peck on the cheek right now.”

Astrid shook her head and looked at him. “You haven’t had a serious relationship, have you?”

“Not yet. Still trying to find the right women.”

“Good luck with that.”

Jones chuckled. “I have no worries. I’ll find someone once I get home. And I know I’ll get home with your help Lady Liberty.” Astrid wasn’t sure that she could roll her eyes hard enough. That nickname would haunt her to her grave.

“Oi,” Morita called out. “You convince her to forgive Cap yet?”

“Still working on it,” Jones replied. The two men chuckling. Astrid resisted the urge to slap them both on the back of the head.

“Done having your fun?” Astrid asked.

“No,” Morita responded. “But unfortunately, responsibility arises. Falsworth and Dugan had found a couple of old barns nearby. Cap wants you and Jones to head over now and set up a med bay.” Again, a really good idea. A lot of wounds needed to be dried and cleaned up. Otherwise, there was a risk for infections.

Jones tapped her shoulder. “Better get going. Captain’s orders.” Astrid nodded. Listening to Morita’s directions to the barns. Her and Jones took off. Leaving Morita behind to herd the troops towards shelter.

Morita was right. It wasn’t too far. A series of three barns. Seemingly abandoned. A farmhouse also located nearby.

“I wonder what happened to the owners,” Jones asked. Astrid didn’t have to wonder. Seeing the yellow Star of David painted on the barn door and along the side. She knew what happened here. Saying a quick prayer. Hoping that the former owners of this place would be among those who would survive.

Her and Jones opened the barn door. The smell of moldy hay obvious as soon as the door was cracked open. But it was warm and more importantly dry. Astrid started setting up a makeshift clinic in the corner. Just in time too as the others started to pour in. Jones helping her to dress wounds and disinfect. The two of them working like a well-oiled machine. Dernier bringing in supplies when they were running low. Though he did forget one key thing.

“We’re out of antiseptic,” Jones said shaking the last bottle they had. He used up the last of it cleaning the last patient.

“Hold on,” Astrid replied standing up. Her legs were groaning under the effort. “Let me see if we have any more. Use booze in the meantime.”

He nodded. “I’ll see if Dugan has any.”

Astrid snorted. “You’ll probably have to pry it off his cold dead corpse.” She waved Jones off and went over to the supplies. Tucked inside a shed behind the smallest barn. After looking through all of the crates she grabbed their last bottle. Letting out a hiss. That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t good. Just as she was about to turn and leave, she caught Bucky and Steve walking in. Normally she wouldn’t eavesdrop and was continuing to head out when she caught the sound of her name. That piqued her interest. Maybe she could finally figure out what Steve thought of her. She hid behind the supplies. Listening in.

“You’re at least making progress,” Bucky stated picking at his ration sitting down. Steve right next to him. Both of them leaning against the barn wall.

“I don’t know Bucky,” Steve muttered. “She’s still so jumpy around me. I just want her to be able to relax. Be herself.”

“So you can play grab-ass right?” Steve gave him a withering look. “Oh, come on. You can’t tell me you don’t miss it.”

“Of course, I miss it. Just the idea of her on top of me.” He closed his eyes as if picturing it. Meanwhile, Astrid felt her heart sink. That’s what it was all about now, wasn’t it? “But that’s not my concern. I just want her to be happy around me.”

Bucky smirked at him. “That’s all? You won’t miss anything else?”

“As long as I can hear her laugh. Look at her smile. I don’t need anything else. As long as I know that she’ll be happy with me I’m content to not even hold her hand again.” Astrid covered her mouth with her hand. It was Steve. Her Steve. He didn’t go anywhere. It was him. And she had been treating him like garbage. Bucky slapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s the man she married.” Steve gave him a puzzled look. “That’s her biggest concern you know. Not that I blame her. Considering that she was the taller one when she left.” Very true. “But she might listen to me if I vouch for you being one and the same.” She actually would. Unlike everyone else here Bucky actually had an idea of what she was going through. “Now why don’t you go tell her what you just told me?”

“Do you think it would help?”

Bucky gave him a look. “She’s always been in love with you. She never stopped loving you. You told me that yourself. So yes. Go and tell her. So, you can stop fretting like a high schooler with his first crush.” Steve nodded, standing up. Bucky following suit. Heading out of the barn. Astrid taking her chance. Heading straight towards the makeshift clinic. Bottle in tow. She immediately got started treating the patients. Jones giving her a glance but not saying anything. Steve must have gotten delayed by something because they were done treating everyone by the time, he entered the barn.

“If I never have to change another bandage,” Jones muttered after they finished up the last of it. Most of the men had collapsed in the hay. Falling fast asleep. Astrid was near that stage herself. She could feel her eyes slip close.

“How are things?” Steve asked coming up to the two of them. That startled Astrid awake.

“We’ve covered everyone,” Jones replied rubbing his eyes. “Well almost everyone.” He shot Astrid a look. She touched the bandage on her neck. Still wet. Honestly, she was surprised she could even lift her hands that much.

She looked up at Steve. Weariness filling her bones. She gestured to her bandage. “Do you mind,” she asked. Steve stood there as if processing what she asked of him. She looked up at him and he finally got the message. Kneeling down next to Astrid. Grabbing a roll of nearby bandages. 

“You waiting for something?” she asked. Steve shook his head as he slowly undid the bandages around her neck. So gentle though it didn’t stop Astrid from letting out a hiss of pain. Stopping Steve in his tracks. “Not you. I’ve waited too long to clean it.”

She could feel Steve’s disapproval though it didn’t stop him from gently cleaning it and wrapping a clean bandage around her neck.

“I did it, correctly right?” Steve asked. Astrid felt around his work. Giving him a small smile.

“It’s as if I did it myself.”

Steve shook his head. “No one can even compare to your work.” Astrid blushed looking up at him. His bright blue eyes. Filling her with unspeakable warmth.

“Steve,” she mumbled stifling a yawn. Leaning into his shoulder. “I think we should get some sleep.”

“I think that might be best.” He tried to extract himself from her but Astrid held onto him.

“Who said that you could move?” She felt him stop moving and just relax.

“You really want me to stay?” His voice was filled with so much uncertainty. She nestled in closer. Astrid wasn’t sure if it was because of the exhaustion, the conversation she overheard, or the fact that he was warm but all previous reservations drifted out of her mind.

“Why wouldn’t I want to spend the night with my husband?” She felt drops of water fall onto her head. She ignored it. Probably the ceiling leaking. Astrid sunk lower. Laying her head down in his lap. Taking ahold of his hand and gripping it tightly. She could feel his body shaking. He was probably feeling cold too. “You can lie down and hold me if you want.” She could feel more water dripping down. “Though I suggest that we move. I think the ceiling is leaking.”

He heard Jones chuckle. “Right. The ceiling.” He was probably feeling it too. Who knows when the barn was last repaired. “Why don’t you two crash at the farmhouse? I doubt anyone would complain.” That caused Astrid to sit up and stare at him blearily.

“No. It’s bad enough we’re in this barn in the first place. Besides we shouldn’t get special privileges just because Steve broke us out.”

“She’s right,” Steve muttered as Astrid slumped back down. Steve now lying down with her. She was basically on top of him. Using his shoulder as a pillow. Wrapping his arms around her. “Get some sleep, Jones.” 

Jones snickered. “Whatever you say, Captain.” She could feel him getting up and heading out. Leaving her and Steve alone in their own little corner of the barn. Astrid snuggled in deeper into Steve. While he smelled of sweat, dirt, and rain there was something unmistakably Steve. She felt herself slowly drift off to sleep. Not her half-awake state but truly drift off to sleep. Wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved. And despite being in the middle of some old barn deep in the enemy territory she was at peace. 


	9. Supplies and Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. Just Astrid and Dernier getting into trouble. Expect more of their antics in the future.

“This is all the medical supplies we have?” Astrid asked in perfect French. She was talking with Denier. Going over their supplies. Everything from rations to bullets. Making sure they had enough. Only a handful of the soldiers spoke French and Jones was still busy trying to get communications up with Morita. Leaving Astrid to deal with the supply problems with Dernier. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re probably going to have to tear apart extra clothing for bandages. If we start having infections then we are going to be burying bodies.”

“We’re probably going to have to collect all the booze as well,” Denier pointed out. He tsked. “The men aren’t going to be happy but if it helps keep their wounds clean and your equipment sterile.”

Astrid nodded looking up at him. Fully invested in his task. Taking note of everything that they had.“You know what you’re doing.”

He shrugged. “You don’t spend time in the Resistance without learning how to conserve supplies. Something I’m sure you know about as well.” Astrid nodded. You had to make sure that everything you had counted. There was absolutely no allowance for waste. “Though I thought you guys were wiped out. Wasn’t expecting to see you around. Rumors were flying that you had all been killed.”

Astrid glanced down at her uniform. What it stood for. They had some dealings with the French Resistance in the past so it wasn’t surprising that Denier knew about them. That was the point of it after all. That every corner of Europe would know. The Nazis were never safe. There was hope.

“Two of us made it out.” Astrid indicated towards the front of the group. “If we ever get to where we are going, you’ll meet the other one.” They had been walking for six days now and they were all getting tired. Even Astrid was feeling it. If it wasn’t for Steve, they would have lost morale a long time ago. But something about following the embodiment of the American Flag inspired people to continue on. Even just glancing at Steve people felt renewed.

Dernier nodded. “We’re also going to have to cut rations.”

She looked at him sharply. Resisting the urge to curse. “I thought we had enough.”

“Of water yes but half of the rations are unusable.”

“Unusable?” She arched an eyebrow at him. Dernier gave her a look in return. She had to give him credit. He hid his concern well. “I don’t want to know do I.”

“No, you don’t.”

Well, their situation couldn’t get any worse. “Please tell me that we at least have ammo.”

“Oh, we got that.” She let out a sigh of relief. “It helps that the Hydra weapons don’t require bullets. And we haven’t been attacked in a while.” Both were true. At least they had that going for them.

“Okay, I’ll give Steve the news. If the troops are going to get the bad news it would be best to get it from him.”

Dernier threw her a wicked grin. “You’ve two made up yet?”

“You think that we are fighting?”

He let out a laugh. Closing the last of the supply crates. “You don’t stay married for as long as I have with as many kids as I do without knowing if a couple is fighting or not. And trust me you are mad at him about something.” Great. Astrid wondered if everyone could sense it. That made things awkward. “I suggest that you make up. The troops don’t like it when Cap and his Lady Liberty are fighting.

That stupid nickname. If she had to hear it one more time. Though it seemed that Dernier wasn’t over exaggerating. Maybe she should do something. If only to keep morale up. “Well, I would have sex with him right now in front of everyone but I was afraid it would insult the American sensibilities.” Dernier let out a roar of laughter. Attracting the attention of a few of the surrounding men.

“I’m glad someone else understands.”

“Oh, do not get me started. And they think we’re the rude ones.” He nodded in agreement going back over the supplies. Trying to figure out how to extend what they had. Double-checking everything. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Dernier they probably would have never even made it this far.

Astrid sighed looking around for Steve. He wasn’t too hard to find. The outfit making it easy to spot him. Near the front of the group as always. Keeping a careful eye on the treeline. Not wanting any surprises. Once she located him, she headed straight towards him. Noticing that Bucky was talking to him as well. Those two were basically inseparable.

“Hey Astrid,” Bucky stated. She flashed him a smile. Bucky was doing a whole lot better than how he was when they first rescued him. He also didn’t seem to be perturbed by Steve and his changes. “Coming here to keep Steve and I company?” It was actually kinda odd. Ever since their rescue, he’s been acting as Steve’s wingman. Trying to convince her that he was the same person. Bucky hadn’t succeeded. Yet.

Despite their night together in the barn, Astrid was still concerned. She had no reason to be at all. But a part of her mind wondered if he was just pulling her into a false sense of security. That it would all come tumbling down the moment she was completely vulnerable. After all, Steve was the only other person besides Shamira who truly and deeply knew her. And considering the changes that her father went through… it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for Steve to be bidding his time. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“I wish,” Astrid replied. “We got a problem.” She connected their minds and debriefed them on their supply situation. Steve gritted his teeth. It wasn’t good.

‘ _Any chance we can stretch the supplies?’_ he asked.

 _‘Dernier is working on it as we speak but it doesn’t look good.’_ Bucky and Steve shared a look. It was more than not good. It would tank morale and make it harder for them to continue on. There were still deep in enemy territory. ‘ _I think he and I should go on a scouting mission to see if we could find more supplies.’_ Astrid felt a flare of emotion come from Steve. An emotion that she had never felt from him before. Jealousy?

She looked at him hard. Breaking off the connection. In the early days of their relationship, he used to get jealous. Side effect of low self-confidence. But he always trusted her. Using it as an opportunity to better himself. Not that he ever needed to. Now on the other hand. What was he going to do? Was he going to prevent her from going?

“Be safe okay,” Steve stated giving her a small smile. “Last time you went out you got shot. The last thing I want to see is you covered in your own blood again.” The wound had basically healed up at this point. The creams Astrid used really did wonders. Something else she was running low on.

She felt her heart melt a little. Unable to help herself she kissed him on the cheek. Just how she used to. Except now she had to reach up to do it. If she was honest with herself the extra height made it a little easier. Just something she would have to get used to.

“I will be love.” Steve had a blush covered his face. Less nervous now. Steve had nothing to worry about. Even with the changes, Astrid would never be with another man than the one she married.

After deciding where to meet up she headed out to find Dernier. He was still going over supplies. Finding places where they could save.

“We got our orders,” Astrid said in perfect French. “He wants us to see if we can find anything.”

Dernier raised an eyebrow. Looking around them. “Seriously? We are in the middle of the woods.”

He was right. They were still deep in the woods. Having been so for days. “We might be able to find something. We’re ordered to take a couple of men and scavenge what we can find. At the schedule, we’re keeping we only need enough to tide us over for a few days.”

Dernier rolled his eyes and signed. “Better get started then.” Astrid nodded grabbing the two brothers from Montana as well. Both of them were experienced hunters. Even just a couple of game animals would be enough to start.

Which is how her and Dernier ended up even deeper in the woods. Scanning the area for any sign of life other than themselves. The two hunters had some luck. Catching a few rabbits and a deer but still, there was a need for more.

“Your group didn’t keep any caches in this area?” Dernier asked stepping over a fallen log. 

Astrid shook her head wincing at the sound of crunching leaves underneath her feet. Hating any sound that could give away their location. “There wasn’t any need to. Hydra’s headquarters is close enough that we could just head in that direction if we needed anything.”

“Right because at that time you didn’t realize that Schmidt was completely insane.”

“He wasn’t Red Skull at the time.” Astrid knew she was defending him at this point and he did not deserve it. Not after the things that he had done. But deep down a part of her knew that he wasn’t always like this. Sure, he was zealous, often going too far. Embodying the ends justifying the means but after the serum, it was like all the bad traits were dialed up to 11. Not that she could explain that to Dernier. Or anyone else besides Shamira.

Dernier didn’t respond. Something that Astrid was gracious about. She really didn’t want to argue over it. And in the end, they would both agree on the same thing. He had to be stopped. 

Though Dernier had a point. Her group may not have had a cache but someone else might.

“What do you think are the chances that the Nazis have set up camp somewhere around here?” Astrid asked him. Stopping for just a moment. “It wasn’t too long ago that we ran into that patrol and we can’t be the only ones who know that there was a Hydra base here.”

Dernier snorted. Stopping right next to her. “Good luck finding it if there is one. We got so much forest to cover.”

She cocked her head side to side. He had a point there. But she had her own way of finding people. Sending out a mind pulse to see if she could detect anyone. Nothing but the two of them. Even the twins managed to make it back to the main group. Disappointing but not unexpected.

“Any other suggestions?”

Dernier tilted his head and looked around. “You know what we might find? A farm or maybe even a town.”

Astrid scoffed. “One that hasn’t been completely destroyed?” She shook her head. “We have a better chance of finding the Nazis.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Thought I saw a road a little bit back. Might as well see where it goes.” Having no better ideas Astrid followed Dernier as he led her to the road. Retracing some of their footsteps. Though it was less of a road and more of a dirth path cut through the forest. Clear of any undergrowth. Someone else had definitely been through here.

It was only desperation for supplies that kept them going. Finally reaching their destination after an hour of solid walking. Astrid about ready to give up until she picked up the sounds of people. Once they realized what they were looking at they both took cover. Hiding behind a large rock. Letting out a string of curses in their native tongues. Oh, they found their destination alright. A well-defended well maintained Nazi camp. Complete silence between the two of them. If they tipped off the Nazis that they were here they would be dead. No questions asked.

It didn’t look good. The camp was crawling with them. She scanned for any points of weakness. Seeing where they could sneak through. Astrid also spotted exactly what they needed. A supply truck parked on the other side. Still loaded up. Reading the minds of the nearby guards she realized they had the perfect opportunity. Cripple the Nazis and get what they needed. That supply truck bringing in much-needed supplies. She signaled to Dernier. Pointing to the truck. All they needed was a distraction.

After several hand gestures which felt more like a game of charades than military communication, they had come up with a plan. Just as Astrid was about to crack and send her thoughts directly into his head. Only reason she didn’t was that the first-time experience was rather shocking. And giving away their position was not part of the plan.

It was a relatively simple plan. Astrid would sneak in and once Dernier gave the signal start the truck. What that signal was she had no idea. Probably something big. She crawled around the edge of the camp. Careful to not be spotted. Shielding herself from those with weaker minds. Making it so that when they looked in her direction their minds would make them think that there was nothing there. It didn’t affect those with stronger minds. But lucky for Astrid there didn’t seem to be any of those here.

When she finally reached the truck, she took out the three men around. One near the back of the truck. Slitting his throat with ease. Not even enough time to make a sound. One on the side. Covering his mouth and stabbing him through the ear. Killing him instantly. Before finally taking out the man sitting in the truck. Sneaking in through the back. Stabbing him through the back of his neck before kicking him out of the driver seat. Hoping into the seat herself. Now all she had to do was wait for Dernier's signal. 

Which turned out to be a freaking massive explosion on the other side of camp. So loud Astrid wasn’t sure that Steve and the others couldn’t hear it. It rocketed up in the air. Setting some of the trees on fire. Black smoke rising from it. Pulling everyone’s attention. Allowing Astrid to start the truck and drive it off into the woods. The sounds of panic disguising the sounds of the engine. Driving far enough away that they wouldn’t spot her circling back. Meeting Dernier at their chosen meeting spot.

“Really?” Astrid asked pulling the truck up. “An explosion? What exactly did you do?”

“Set off their ammo storage,” Dernier answered hopping inside. Closing the door behind him. “Worked didn’t it?”

“I’m starting to get a feeling of what you did for the Resistance exactly.” It probably had to do with blowing things up. Something he was really good at. She tsked. “What would your wife think of you now?”

“Probably criticize my technique. Saying that we need to set a good example for the kids.”

Astrid let out a laugh. “Sounds like my kind of woman.”

Dernier nodded. “The two of you would definitely get along.”

It took less than half the time to reach the others than it did to get to the camp. The men gathering around the truck as they pulled up. Guns raised until Astrid and Dernier got out. A collected moment of relief. Soldiers patting her and Dernier on the back. Thanking them for their efforts. Steve trotting up to them.

“When I sent you two to get supplies, I wasn’t expecting this,” he stated looking over the truck.

Astrid crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. “We did do as you ask.”

“Yes, you did.” He still looked over the truck. Counting all the rations coming out. Dernier was already taking charge. Making sure that everything was being unloaded correctly.

“By the way. Did you know that Dernier is an expert at explosives?”

“No, I didn’t.” He quickly switched his attention to Astrid. “How do you know that?”

“Well, we had to have some sort of distraction.” The look that Steve gave her told her that he required more of an explanation. “Relax. We stole it from the Nazis. Blowing up their ammo in the process.”

Steve chuckled and Astrid soon joining him. Leaning into his shoulder as she looked at her and Dernier's fine work. And at that moment it was like nothing had changed. Just her and Steve. Laughing at the trouble one of them got involved in.


	10. Look Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No outright triggers though there is a conversation about sexual assault. Mostly just some good Dugan and Astrid bonding.

Ten days. Ten days solid of walking. If they weren’t there at the end then Astrid was going to kill someone. She just had to decide on who.

“You look like your planning a murder,” Dugan pointed out walking right next to her.

“Maybe I am,” Astrid replied.

Dugan shrugged his shoulders. “Well if you're taking some recommendations. I have a list of people who are particularly annoying.”

Astrid snorted. “Thanks. I might take you up on that.”

Dugan smiled clapping her on the shoulder. “I thought you would Lady Liberty.”

She let out a sigh. “You know. I think I’m going to murder the next person who calls me that.”

“Nah, admit it. It’s growing on you.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. Like she would ever get used to it. “You need something, Dugan?”

“The wonderful pleasure of your company?” Astrid socked him on the shoulder. “Okay. I actually wanted to give you a heads up. Some of the men are getting antsy.”

“As they should. We’ve been walking for ten days.” Through rain and mud and thick forests. It was even starting to wear down Astrid a little bit. And she was used to this. Grateful that they had now found a road. It was easier than cutting through the forests like they were a few days ago.

Dugan let out a sigh. “No, I mean…. Well, there is that but some of the men are getting antsy for another reason. For some of them, it’s been a long time since they’ve seen a woman. Much less been with one.”

Astrid was starting to notice that as well. Cursing the society, she lived in. Some of the men were looking at her longingly. A few being bold enough to try and touch her. Language starting to get more and more suggestive. Particularly among those, she hadn’t treated. It wasn’t everyone. Most were in awe of her. But these men were recruited from all walks of life. And war changed good people. It was a struggle she had to deal with. One that she would continue to deal with for the rest of the war.

“What do you suggest?” she asked.

“I, Morita, Jones, Falsworth, Dernier, and Bucky will stick around you for the rest of our little adventure. Hopefully, it will dissuade anyone from doing anything. Though if I’m being honest there is a better option.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow. “Which is?”

“Makeup with your damn husband.” He shook his head. “While we all know your married some are thinking that it’s not going so well. Making them bolder. However, if they think that you and Steve are in a strong relationship then they won’t go anywhere near you.” Astrid hated the fact that he was right. While she still had her uncertainties not getting sexually assaulted was a bigger priority.

“Care to walk me to my husband?” She gestured towards the front where he was leading them all. Dugan nodded and together they broke off from the main part of the crowd. Skirting around the edges. Was faster doing it this way than trying to push forward. Though by doing so she caught more than one glance from the troops and not all of them were friendly. It made her skin crawl. “You know. I think your one of the few guys that hasn't tried to give me relationship advice.”

She could see him stiffen slightly. “I’m not that good with relationships.”

“Is it that you aren’t good with relationships. Or you aren’t looking for the kind of relationship I’m in?” She had suspected it for a while that Dugan wasn’t interested in women. Rather focused on men instead. Judging by his reaction she was right. He had stiffened up. His whole body wound up. Astrid cursing herself. Wishing she brought it up in a completely different way. “Relax. I tend to look both ways myself.”

Dugan blinked at her a couple of times before completely relaxing. “I thought so… I mean the way you look at Carter kinda gave it away but you never know.”

“You never do.”

Dugan hummed. Tilting his head back and forth. “So, Cap…?”

“More of an exception rather than a rule.”

Dugan whistled. “Damn fine exception.”

Astrid paused looking at him. They were close to the front now. As usual, he was talking to Bucky. Find one, you found the other. “He always has been.”

Just as she was about to reach him someone called out for her. She groaned glancing at Dugan before heading out towards the voice.

“What seems to be the problem?” she asked coming up to a group of young men. They were unshaven, unkempt but if they cleaned themselves up, they might be a decent set of good-looking guys. It was hard to tell after almost wandering the wilderness for two weeks. 

“Robert here got a fever,” one of the guys said. Gesturing to a tall skinny guy with a flop of brown hair. Astrid reached out to him. Checking out his lymph nodes as they walked. Now used to treating people on the move. They could never stop moving. “My last commanding officer got a fever. Died within a day.”

“Probably had it for longer,” Astrid replied pressing her hand to his forehead. Definitely hot. Not a good sign. Last thing they needed was some disease passing through the troops. It would decimate them. “Open up I need to see your throat.” He did so. While Astrid could barely see anything in the light it was definitely red and raw. She clicked her tongue. “Normally I would do a more thorough exam but were in the middle of nowhere and I can’t risk this being infectious.” She took out a vial and a syringe. Filling it up with the clear liquid. “This will help you fight off whatever’s bothering you. More importantly, it will make sure that you don’t pass it along to anyone.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Robert muttered coming to a stop as Astrid injected the medicine into him. His friends fretting over him. Thanking her as they started moving with the group again.

“Let me know immediately if it gets any worse but I think you’re going to be fine.” She turned back to Dugan who had his arms crossed. Surveying the situation.

“You really know your stuff,” Dugan stated as she started heading back to Steve. Him following in her footsteps.

“Top of my class,” Astrid answered.

“I bet you were,” one of the guys near them called out. Greaseball of a character. Looking like he crawled out of the ooze. Big eyes and a really long neck. “Tell me. How many people did you sleep with in order to make it there?” He and his buddies chuckled. Earning dirty looks from several of the men around them.

Astrid barked out a laugh. “If your going to insult me, at least be creative about it. But I guess this is the first time I’ve been insulted by a bug-eyed insect so there is that.” That shut him down immediately. Glaring at her as Astrid and Dugan walked past him.

“You see what I mean?” Dugan asked gesturing to the guy and his group of friends. Astrid could still feel them leering at her. “They are getting bolder.”

She rolled her eyes. “If that’s the worst they are throwing at me I think I can take it. It wasn’t easy getting to where I am. That doesn’t even register on my scale. Now if they were trying to touch me that would be a different story.”

“Oh yeah? What would you do then?”

“Well, I can tell you they would be walking away with fewer fingers.”

Dugan starting laughing. Shaking his head slightly as they made it back to Steve. Who turned to look at them. Curiosity on his face.

“Something funny?” he asked. Bucky also turned to look at them.

“Only the fact that I’m surprised your wife married you,” Dugan chucked. “Not sure how anyone can deserve her.”

Steve let out a soft smile. Looking at Astrid. “I know. I am the luckiest man in the world. I’m still surprised that she said yes when I asked her to marry me.”

Astrid blushed. The man still had a way with words. “How many times have we had this conversation, Steve? I’m the lucky one.” She looked up into his eyes. Still hoping that the statement was true.

“You two are saps aren’t you?” Dugan asked.

“You have no idea,” Bucky answered. “Seriously. Don’t get these two going. It can last forever.”

Both of them scoffed at the same time. Earning looks from both Bucky and Dugan. Okay so maybe they were really sweet to each other. But that’s who they were.

“Anyway,” Astrid stated. “One of our guys has a fever. Could be nothing, could be something. But I’m going to be giving those with a weak constitution a boost in case.”

Steve nodded. “Good idea. I assume you have a few in mind.”

“I do but I thought I would start with you.” She looked directly at Steve. “It wouldn’t do us any good if you get sick.”

He blinked a couple of times. Processing what she said. “Astrid,” he said softly. “I don’t need it.”

Now it was her turn to be confused. “What do you mean you don’t need it? Of course, you need it.” She shook her head. Steve always hated his medications. This was probably no exception. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long honestly. The meds I made you must be stronger than I thought.” Or maybe combined with the serum in an odd way. Astrid would have to look into that later.

“Astrid. I haven’t taken meds since the serum.” 

Both Bucky and her eyes went wide. Quickly glancing at each other before turning slowly to Steve. Her mind turning. “You’re healthy?” she replied softly. “You’re healthy.” Of course, he was. The serum was incredible. Looking at what it already did to him. It wasn’t surprising that he would also cure all his ailments. She chuckled. Looking over her Steve. “Steve I… I…” she was having a hard time forming words. This…this was huge. This was everything he wanted. “It looks like you got your one day.”

“More,” Steve answered back. “But it hasn’t meant anything without me being by your side.”

She suddenly found herself without the ability to breathe. Placing a hand over her chest. Steve could really get to her. She noticed Dugan and Bucky whispering to each other in the corner of her eye but she paid them no attention. Focusing entirely on Steve.

“Well in that case,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Would you like to help me treat those with actual weak constitutions?”

The smile he gave her made her feel weak in the knees. A brief thought of taking him into the woods and having her way with him entered her mind. Though it left as swiftly as it came. She had other things to focus on. Astrid held out her hand and Steve took it. Moving quickly through the troops. With Steve by her side, any comments swiftly died on their tongues. Steve meanwhile looked like there was no place he would rather be. Sticking to Astrid’s side as she administered the dose. Helping encourage the men when he could.

Once everyone was done Astrid looked at him. Really looked at him. There was no doubt it was Steve. Her Steve. But the nagging thoughts ate at her brain. And she had to be sure. Really sure before she made a move.

“Steve,” she said taking his hand into her own. “I know things have been difficult between us and I thank you for being patient. She took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. “But I need to make damn sure. And the only way I’m going to know for certain is-”

“You’re going to need to talk to Shamira,” he interrupted softly. Another one of the reasons that she loved Steve. He actually understood.

“But in the meantime, I hope you don’t mind if I stick to the front. Close to you and Bucky. Unless I’m needed by someone else of course.” It was time. In order to fully overcome her doubts, she was going to have to spend time with him.

Steve looked like that was the best news he had heard since they reunited. She intertwined their fingers and they walked back. Holding hands. Just as they used to.

“You know I always wanted to travel with you?” Steve stated as they walked. “See the world with you. I just never expected that this is how we would do it.”

She turned to look at him. Big smile on her face. “Really now? How did you expect it to go?”

“I thought that when the war was over, we would go to your hometown. Or what’s left of it. Show me your childhood. See your mother. Before we explore the rest of Germany.”

Astrid’s heart was pounding in her chest. Was it possible to fall in love all over again with her husband? “That sounds beautiful. Makes me sad that our first-time traveling Europe together is the world’s worst walking tour of Italy and Austria.”

“You know I would say it could get worse but I don’t think it can at this point.”

She bobbed her head back and forth. “You need a better imagination, Steve. There are still loads of things that can go horribly wrong.”

“True but at least you’re talking to me again. We’ve already overcome the worst. Because I know that with you by my side, we’ll be able to handle anything.”

Astrid’s heart was screaming at her to kiss the man silly while her brain was trying to come up with a response that wasn’t gibberish or kissing him silly. Apparently, it settled on Astrid’s saying absolutely nothing. Instead deciding that she should trip over her own two feet. Meet the ground with her face. Which she would have done if Steve hadn’t caught her. Twirling her around so that she was directly facing him. Hands-on his perfectly crafted chest. She felt as if she was a thousand shades of red at the moment. The smile on Steve’s face certainly not helping things.

“Brain gone numb again?” he asked with a laugh. Tapping the side of his head. It took her less than a second to connect their minds together. “ _I always found it adorable when it happens_.”

She slapped him on the shoulder. Moving so that they were holding hands again. “ _It’s entirely your fault you know.”_

_“My fault?”_

She gestured towards him with her free hand. “ _If you weren’t so you it wouldn’t happen. Besides, it’s not like you don’t do it. All I have to do is mention I want to take you into the woods. Strip you down. Get on my knees and-“_ This time it was Steve's turn to have his brain stop functioning. Turning as red as Astrid was a moment ago. Astrid had to wrap an arm around his waist to stabilize him. “ _See?”_ Their new stance pushed them closer together than they were before. Surprising Astrid as all she wanted to do was move in closer. “ _I’m not the only one that goes all mushy around my partner.”_

_“Please, I lost my mind after our first date. After you closed the door I literally stood there for a few minutes. Trying to get my brain to move my feet.”_

She laughed and it was like old times once again. Her and Steve. Joking and teasing each other. Just as they always have. And Astrid couldn’t be happier. They were definitely getting back to being them. To being Steve and Astrid but until that little piece of doubt went away there would be this gap between them. She could still feel that and she was sure that Steve felt it too. Only one question remaining. What was Astrid going to do about it?


	11. Long Awaited Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally out of the woods! No triggers for this chapter. Just some good Bucky bonding, Steve fluff, and a tiny smidge of sexual tension.

“You do know it’s him, right?” Bucky asked. “He’s the same stupid punk that got in back-alley fights. Always in over his head. Still completely, totally, and madly in love with you.”

Astrid let out a sigh. For the past few days, Bucky was busy trying to convince her that Steve was Steve. She figured if anyone could help her close that final gap it would be him. Steve giving them their space. Something that Astrid appreciated. With Bucky, she could completely relax around him. Didn’t have to hide anything. Even if his main focus was hyping up Steve. He hadn’t quite sold her on it.

Yet.

“I am talking to him,” she pointed out. Which was progress. Good progress. 

Bucky signed. “Come on. We both know your still holding back. Normally you would have your hands all over him. And not only in the fun way.” He was right and she knew it. Finding herself both hesitant for Steve’s touch and craving it. “Even when you first started dating you always had a hand on each other. Almost like you were reassuring yourselves that the other person was still there.” Bucky was really perceptive when he wanted to be. Unfortunately, this wasn’t one of the times Astrid wanted him to be. “And now. Now it’s like you’re both observing each other. Waiting for the other one to make a move before deciding what to do next.”

Astrid crossed her arms. Forcing herself through this conversation. As much as she wanted to run away from it. “What’s your point?”

“My point is both of you are miserable. Even if you don’t outwardly show it. What are you so afraid of anyway? Because I can tell you that his biggest fear right now is losing you.”

Well, that was really sweet. But it could just be Bucky saying that. Steve could be incredibly convincing after all. Now even more so. Bucky took ahold of her shoulder. His voice going soft. “He’s not going to hurt you. Not purposefully. Not… physically.” There was that. Steve was now bigger than her. Much bigger. But for whatever reason, that wasn’t her biggest worry. Because even now she knew, somehow Steve would never lay a hand on her. Not like that.

“I know.”

Bucky lifted his hand off her shoulder. “Then what are you concerned about?”

She had to answer the question. Despite how heavy the words felt on her tongue. “My father couldn’t be described as a good man. Even before everything… He was a flawed man. But he loved his family. He loved me. And when I got kidnapped it destroyed him. Pushing him far enough to form Hydra. To fully adopt the ends, justify the means mentality. But it’s when he took the serum that everything became worse. So much worse. His obsession… well you’ve seen the results.” There was no hiding it. Red Skull was a monster. “If that’s what the serum did to my father. What…what could it have done to Steve?” She hated how her voice broke at the end. But also grateful for the sense of relief. Finally, it was all out in the open.

“So, you believe that the serum has done something to change who Steve is and that he’s is outright lying? Or that he’s at least concealing the truth.” Bucky looked at her absolutely flabbergasted. Her fears completely unfounded. And maybe they were. But Astrid had experienced enough pain to never be too careful. “You really think the most honest man we know is lying?” He did have a point there. Bucky scoffed. Trying to come up with a response. “Okay despite the fact that you started out with saying that Red Skull was crazy, to begin with… Can’t you basically tell if someone is lying?”

Astrid bit her lip. Bucky wasn’t wrong. Again. But her anxieties ate at her brain. “I don’t know if he’s actually telling the truth or if I want to believe him so badly that my mind is trying to convince me that he’s telling the truth.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, he may not know himself.” 

Bucky looked like he wanted to strangle her. Somehow having the wherewithal to resist. “Astrid. You need to know. No matter what you do he’s always going to wait for you.”

She closed her eyes for a moment. Steadying her breathing. “I know that too.” She truly deeply did. It was obvious just from looking at him. “But I don’t want to one day wake up next to him and be unable to recognize him. Because the serum can do some incredible things. But it can also destroy.” Her voice rising in volume. “It destroyed whatever good was left in my father. I literally watched it happen in front of me, Buck.” The moment she watched her father plunge that needle in his arm, it was like she was witnessing her mother die all over again. Losing what little family she had left. “ I watched my father die and that monster born. And to think that the same serum was injected into Steve. My perfect loving Steve. A good man by all accounts. A man willing to-” It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. She starting laughing. Oh, how she was such an idiot.

Meanwhile, Bucky was looking at her as if she had gone insane. Rubbing her back. “You okay there?”

“Yes,” she slowly stopped laughing. “I just realized something.” The look Bucky gave her made it clear that wasn’t an acceptable answer. “Erskine fulfilled his promise to me in the end. By doing exactly as I asked.” Bucky was even more confused by the answer but Astrid had hers. She was an idiot. Now all she had to figure out was how to let Steve know.

“Did I miss anything?” Steve asked coming back up to the front. Joined by Dugan, Falsworth, Jones, Dernier, and Morita. Bucky on his right side. Astrid on his left. The others fanning out beside them.

“Nothing much,” Bucky answered glancing at Astrid. “Done setting up our dramatic entrance?”

Just as Steve was about to answer the question the sound of excited shouting signaled their arrival as the camp came into view. They were finally here. After all this time they were finally here. It didn’t take long for their presence to be noticed. Men lining up all around them clapping. It was a hero’s welcome. Pouring out of the tents to see them. Half dressed. Just wanting to welcome them back. Steve glanced at Bucky and gave him a pat on the back.

They all headed straight for the dead center of camp. Though it was when Astrid saw Shamira standing next to Phillips that she let out a big smile. Breaking away and running up to hug her. Earning herself a bone-crushing hug in return.

“I knew you would make it back,” Shamira whispered into Astrid’s ear in German.

“Like anything could stop me,” she whispered back. The two of them turned to face Steve who stood right in front of Phillips. Looking stern as usual.

Steve saluted. “We need more medical supplies,” he said. “Astrid used what we had.”

“Get the wounded to the medical tent,” Astrid called out. “You’ll be looked after.” The men moved into immediate action. Long used to following Astrid’s orders. A lot of them thanking her. She did what she could but in their eyes, a lot of them would be dead without her.

“I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action,” Steve continued.

“That won’t be necessary,” Philips replied looking around at all the men Steve saved. Astrid smiled. Expecting this reaction.

Steve let out the breath he was holding in and gave a small nod. “Yes, sir.”

Philips moved out of the way. Allowing for Peggy, Shamira, and Astrid to stand in front. Peggy gave Astrid a small smile and squeezed her shoulder. She missed Peggy. She really did. Peggy was truly a one-of-a-kind woman.

“You’re late,” Shamira said chastising Steve.

He fished the transponder out of his pocket and pulled it out. Showing it to them. “Couldn’t call my ride.”

“Hey!” Bucky shouted. “Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Astrid groaned. Hating that the nickname caught on. The men cheered for him but instead of reveling in it Steve looked stunned. As if he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Men patting him on the shoulder and back. Despite all the attention raining down on him he still managed to brush it off. Looking towards Astrid for help.

“Kiss him you moron,” Shamira whispered lightly shoving her. The final piece of confirmation Astrid needed. “It’s clearly him.”

“I can see that now,” Astrid stated softly back. She really did. Whatever the serum did it clearly didn’t change who he was. He was still the stupid kid from Brooklyn who kept getting into fights. The one who stood up against injustice. The one she turned to during the night. The one she fell in love with. Peggy caught wind of the conversation and smiled. Moving slightly. Allowing for Astrid to stand in front. Men parting for her. Walking up to Steve so that there was almost no distance between them. Snaking her hand to the back of his neck she pulled his head down for a kiss.

For a second, he didn’t respond. Reminding her slightly of their first kiss on the beach. What felt like forever ago. Warm and slightly chapped. Causing her blood to race. Fireworks.

Steve was only frozen for a moment. Swiftly responding. Wrapping his arms around her and dipping her. Having enough strength to hold her up. The cheers got even louder and soon Lady Liberty was mixed in with Captain America. But Astrid wasn’t paying any attention. Rejoicing in being in her beloved’s arms once again.

“Lady Liberty?” Shamira asked.

“It caught on during our journey,” Bucky responded. Astrid and Steve too busy focusing on each other. Catching up on lost times. Ignoring the wolf whistles. “Steve rescued us and led us to safety while Astrid kept us all alive. Not a single one of us died on our way back once we escaped.

“Captain America and Lady Liberty,” Peggy stated. “It does have a nice ring to it.”

“Just don’t tell Astrid that. She hates the nicknames.”

“Damn right I do,” Astrid said after they broke off the kiss. Steve lifting her back up. Astrid turning to face Shamira and Peggy. Slightly panting. Flushed red. “I’m going to be in the medical tent. I can actually treat these men properly now that I’m not working with string and booze.” Both of them shook their heads. Staring as Astrid headed straight to the medical tent. “And don’t let anyone bother me. Not until I’ve seen to all the men.” A fond look came across Steve’s face as she left. Before he was pulled away by Phillips. Wanting a full debrief of the situation. That was one thing he could not escape.

Astrid wasn’t sure how long she was in there. It was like time had stopped. All that mattered was treating the next injury. She had lost track of how many patients. Ignored the pain in her hands as they started cramping up. She kept on working until she saw to every last man. By the time she left the tent, it was dark. She was guessing past midnight. Astrid let out a sigh. Massaging the cramps out of her hands.

“Let me,” Steve said softly walking up to her. Seemingly out of the darkness. She gave him her hands. Allowing him to take care of them. Just as he used to back home after a hard day of surgery. It was a wonderful comfort. That even out here they still had the intimacy of husband and wife.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Astrid asked. “Seems like everyone else is.” She looked around. The camp was almost entirely dark. The men getting their first good night of sleep in two weeks. “I assume Shamira is with Bucky now?”

“Yes, on both accounts.” She let out a moan as Steve worked out a kink. After teaching him a few tricks his hands were like magic. “But I wanted to stay up and wait for you.” Once again Steve made her heart melt. Using her free hand, she guided his face towards hers. Softly kissing him. Relishing it. Because while a whole lot has changed kissing him was exactly the same. He kissed back eagerly but slowly. Astrid could have stayed out here with him forever. But her body was definitely not going to let her.

“Why don’t you take me to bed?” she asked breaking off the kiss. “I’m sure the men won’t mind if we share a bunk.”

Steve smirked. Leading her towards their quarters. “Actually, we have our own tent.” Well, that was nice but then Astrid suspected that no one wanted to hear the two of them go at it like rabbits. Still, it was a little bit odd. Steve let out a sigh. “A lot has happened while you were treating people. We’re all heading back to London tomorrow. I’m supposed to receive the Medal of Honor when I get there.”

Astrid let out a laugh. “It’s not like you don’t deserve it. You did save all of us.”

“We did.” He stressed the word. “We saved all of them.” He opened the flap of the tent and Astrid walked inside. Not sure what to expect. It wasn’t much. Just a single cot but it was enough. Honestly, Astrid could curl up on the floor at this point.

“Do you just want to sleep tonight?” he asked. “We’re both pretty worn out.”

Astrid connected their minds just so he knew how grateful she was for that. As well as just how much she loved him. She felt his love too. And almost crying tears of joy. It was the same since she left. Maybe a little bit deeper due to missed time but the same feeling nonetheless.

“I love you,” she murmured as she curled up into the bed. Steve swiftly joining her. It was tiny so they had to be pressed up close. Astrid basically on top of Steve. His arms wrapped around her. One hand resting on her ass. Not that she minded. Bringing as much comfort to her as it did Steve. After all, Steve always had his hands on her. What was more out of the ordinary was the feeling of Steve hardening against her. Normally he would be completely dead to the wind at this point.

“Sorry,” he stated. “It’s just…”

“Been a really long time.” Astrid understood. They hadn’t seen each other for months and then the two weeks. In better circumstances, Astrid would have slept with him in the woods. And if she had the energy, she would actually do something.

“ _I promise you, Steve, as soon as I can really move my body again, I’m going to completely ravish you.’_ He let out a groan. Already picturing it in his mind. “ _Though for right now… Do what you need to do.’_

‘ _You sure?’_

Astrid nodded. _‘I’m your wife Steve. If you want to do the work I won’t complain_.’.

He shook his head. Biting his lip. ‘ _I can wait. I’ve waited this long. I can wait till both of us are in the mood.’_ He scoffed. ‘ _Heck, I waited forever when we were dating. And you do not make it easy.’_

‘ _You really did wait forever.’_ Astrid smiled. Thinking back to those fond memories. ‘ _And then technically we waited some more. Though it made for one spectacular wedding night.’_ Steve tightened his grip on her ass.

‘ _Maybe we should talk about something other than how spectacular that night was. Or the following days.’_ Steve really didn’t want to do anything until Astrid was more alive. Fine. She could respect that. If that was her husband’s wish.

She nestled closer to her husband. Ignoring the obvious to the best of her ability. ‘ _What do you want to talk about?’_

He chuckled. She could feel the rumbling in his chest. ‘ _I thought you wanted to sleep.’_

She looked up at him. ‘ _True. But it’s been months since I’ve seen you. And then I was an idiot for two weeks.’_

He shook his head. Trailing his hand up and down her back. ‘ _No. I was an idiot for not telling you.’_

_‘Why didn’t you?’_

Steve was quiet for a moment. Trying to sort through his thoughts. Astrid pulled back out of his mind. Letting him have that moment. “Honestly? I was hoping to surprise you.” He scoffed. Hand trailing down her back. “I thought it would be this big romantic gesture. I’d walk in while you were working, we would lock eyes. I’d take you in my arms and kiss you. And then once you could break away from work, we would…” She was still ignoring the obvious. Even as the obvious was starting to grind into her. Steve shook his head. “I wanted to sweep you off your feet for once. Show you that I was healthy. Give you everything you deserved.” He huffed. “I didn’t even think of what you’ve been through.”

Astrid smiled. Placing her head back on his chest. “You’ve been sweeping me off my feet since the day we met. Though now I guess you can do it literally.”

“There is that.” He kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and let her body drift off. “You are the love of my life Captain Steve Rogers.”

“You’re the love of my life, Dr. Astrid Rogers.” If he said anymore, she didn’t hear it. Falling asleep in his arms. They still had a few things to work through but Astrid knew. They could do anything together. 


	12. Medals and Mapmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter. Just finally getting the ball rolling on the movie plot.

Astrid sighed. The last few days had definitely been a whirl. First, the trip back to London was chaotic in of itself. The sheer amount of men and supplies that had to be shipped back across the channel. Followed by endless debriefings about what happened once they landed. As well as debriefings on who she was. Astrid lost track of how many people she talked to. Though Steve had it far worse than she did.

After a long conversation on the ship over, Astrid and Steve agreeded that keeping her parentage a secret was pointless. Bucky and Shamira agreeing also. Phillips was actually way more accepting than Astrid first thought he would be. Probably because any intel she knew was good. Also, the fact that she was technically a captain helped. On top of being a torturer. A group well known for always telling the truth. Plus, they couldn’t exactly arrest the wife of Captain America. That would not go well. For anyone involved.

But even then, she was sidelined. Much to the chagrin of Steve who kept trying to give her the credit. Regardless she barely had so much as a minute with Steve since their arrival. Each of them pulled in different directions. The only time she really saw Steve was when they both collapsed in bed for the night. If it wasn’t for Peggy and Shamira Astrid was sure that she would have gone stir crazy. Those two were keeping her grounded.

Though things were starting to change. Currently, she was in the war room with Peggy and Steve. Which consisted mostly of one massive table and a lot of maps. Side rooms and corridors splitting off from this main hub. Astrid surveying their surroundings. She got the feeling that she would be coming back here a lot in the coming years. Giving the SSR credit. She would never suspect a base hidden underneath an accounting office.

Astrid turned her attention back to Steve. Taking a moment to admire him. He looked good in SSR uniform. Really good. The kind of good that made Astrid want to tear the uniform off of him. Peggy did as well. Somehow those two managed to pull it off. Meanwhile, Astrid just felt uncomfortable. She would kill to be in scrubs at the moment. Or at least civilian clothing.

All of that that would have to wait. At the current moment, they were in their own corner. Mapping out Hydra bases. She was looking over the map Steve was filling out. He caught a glance of a map when rescuing Bucky. Though it wasn’t perfect. Astrid noting which of the bases on Steve’s map were fake. As well as a couple more bases. The map Steve spotted was a decoy. A provision should anyone actually take the facility. Red Skull always had a backup plan for his backup plans. Though it wasn’t completely inaccurate. Reveal enough truth so that people don’t go digging further. A trick she taught him sadly.

“Fifth one was here in Poland and the Baltic,” Steve stated marking it down with a pen. Astrid nodded along. That one was an absolute pain in the ass to get to. But that was kinda the point. “The sixth one was about here.” He marked another point on the map. “30 to 40 miles west of the Maginot line. 

“Actually, it’s further along to the North,” Astrid added pointing to its true location. Steve nodded. Correcting its location on the map. “There is also the one in Tunisia and Norway.” She pointed out their locations for Steve to mark down. Once that was done one of the men took the map away. So, they could mark it up on the massive map. Steve, Astrid, and Peggy all glanced at each other.

“Fine work you two,” Peggy stated.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “It was mostly Astrid’s doing. I just caught a quick look.” Damn good for a quick looked. He absolutely nailed the fake map.

“Well, no one’s perfect. But this is Astrid we are talking about so she might be the exception.” Steve looked at Peggy. A quizzical look on his face. As if he was starting to realize something.

Astrid shook her head. “Hey. It’s not some master skill on my part. My father only wanted to make sure I had someplace safe to go. No matter where I was. And who knows what updates he’s put in place.” They had to be prepared for anything. Every trick, every possible outcome. Defeating Hydra was going to be no easy feat. Red Skull was a brilliant man before the serum and the serum only made it worse. 

She gestured towards the main table. On the other side of the hub. Phillips holding a debriefing now that the map was complete. Ready to come up with a plan for defeating Hydra. Taking the lead. Heading to the main table for the debrief. Running into Stark who had just come in to join the debrief.

“Hey,” he stated looking at Steve. “Aren’t you supposed to be picking up a medal right now?”

“I’ve decided that I’m officially off the press circuit,” Steve answered glancing at Astrid. That was part of it. The other part was that Steve would only agree if Astrid was given a medal as well. When that clearly wasn’t going to happen there was no chance of Steve showing up either.

“Rogers,” Phillips called out walking up to join the four of them. He drew both Astrid’s and Steve’s attention. “You just embarrassed a United States senator in front of a room full of reporters and ten members of parliament.” Steve looked concerned until Phillips started chuckling. Holding out Steve’s medal that he failed to pick up. There was a reason Phillips was Astrid’s favorite commander. “You deserve a medal just for that. I can see why Doc married you.” Steve grinned. Phillips was starting to grow on him as well. Phillips was a good commander who actually gave a damn about his men. A little rough around the edges but that was to be expected.

Phillips turned his attention to Stark. Who was holding onto one of the pieces that Steve and Astrid got out of the Hydra base. “You figure out what that is yet?”

“Hell, if you believe either Rogers it’s the most powerful explosive known to man.”

“If?” Steve questioned. He was still getting used to Stark. That was definitely going to take some time. Astrid and Peggy exchanging knowing glances. Stark was someone that you definitely had to get used to. And even then, Astrid wanted to punch him in the face on occasion. 

“Well either you and Doc are wrong or Schmidt rewritten the laws of physics.”

“I would go with rewriting the laws of physics,” Astrid interjected capturing the attention of all three of the men. “Trust me. That’s far more likely than me being wrong about this.” She pointed to the objection in his hands. “If he’s found what I think he’s found then physics is going to take a back seat.”

“What do you think he’s found?” Phillips asked.

Astrid sighed crossing her arms. “Honestly sir you’re not going to believe me even if I told you.”

He looked at her puzzled. “I thought telling the truth was part of your code or whatever.”

“I would be telling you the truth. Just wouldn’t matter. You aren’t going to believe me and there’s no way you’ll be able to tell the higher-ups without seeming insane.” She earned a glance from both Steve and Peggy. Astrid would tell them later when she got the chance. Though they may not believe it themselves. 

Phillips gave her a look that basically said that wasn’t good enough. Astrid rolled her eyes. If he really wanted to know the answer. “Okay fine. For as long as I have known him Red Skull has been looking for something called the Tesseract. The jewel of Odin’s throne room. It’s power too great for mere men to handle.” 

The four of them blinked at her. Trying to get over what she just told them. “And you believe this exists?” Phillips asked glancing at the item in Stark's hands.

“I thought it was a story my parents told me growing up. Until I watched men vaporized in a puff of blue smoke.” That is what really turned Astrid into a true believer.

Phillips took a deep breath. “Your right. I don’t believe you.” She also earned looks from the others. Though they were looks of belief. At least they believed her. Well, Steve and Peggy did. Stark look flabergasted.

“So what was this Tesseract supposed to do?” Stark asked looking keenly at Astrid.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. Again, until rather recently it was just a story my parents told me. All I know was that it’s supposed to contain some great mystical power.” She earned more looks. “Red Skull was always slightly crazy. Even before he had his skin melted off by some untested serum.” 

Peggy bobbed her head back and forth. She had briefly known her father when she was undercover. Where the two of them first met. Though at that time Peggy was trying to rescue Erskine while Astrid was trying to rescue every person she could. The only reason that her father got away with it for so long was that he was helping Astrid with her cause. Making her turn a blind eye to everything that was going on. Until the explosion. Which started the chain of events that resulted in Red Skull and Peggy escaping with Erskine and his formula.

She glanced at Steve. Astrid considered herself incredibly lucky that she was married to the man Erskine serum work on. Having looked over the formula. Poured over it with Erskine during the late nights. If she was honest with herself she never thought he could get it to work. And even if he did she did not expect the results to be so spectacular. But that had less to do with the serum and more to do with Steve. Maybe it only worked because it was injected into Steve. In anyone else, it would only result in what happened to her father. 

Phillips gestured towards the main table. The men having finished setting it up. Steve taking the lead followed by Phillips. Peggy and Astrid right behind them.

“These are the weapons factories that we know about,” Steve stated. “Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on the map.”

Phillips turned towards Astrid. “You know where it is?”

“If I did it would be on the map,” Astrid pointed out.

Phillips sighed and started walking away from the table. The three of them following. “Agent Carter, coordinate with MI-6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that Hydra base.”

“What about us?” she asked.

“We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass.” A blonde handed him some papers. Not before taking a long look at Steve. Astrid frowned, glaring at her. Fighting the urge to shove her into the wall. Phillips taking her out of her thoughts. “What do you say, Rogers? It’s your map. You think you can wipe Hydra off of it?”

Steve gave a quick glance to Astrid. Making sure that she was okay with this. She nodded. After all, she had failed to take out her father before and that had cost everyone dearly. He needed to be taken down. Steve took one last look at the map before turning back to Philips. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll need a team.”

“We’re already putting together the best men.”

“Will all due respect, sir, so am I.”

“Are you now?” Astrid asked. The two of them hadn’t really had much time to talk. It didn’t surprise her that he was going to go after Hydra. It was going to come as a shock when she revealed her plans. “I’d like to see how that goes. In the meantime, I have to meet with Shamira.” She nodded to Phillips. He knew what her plan was. He actually agreed to it. Made her life easier.

“I’ll see you at the get-together, later right?” Steve called after her as she left.

She looked over her shoulder. “Definitely,” she replied heading up the stairs. Leaving their secret bunker in a nondescript building. Matching everything else around them. Making her way down the streets of London she ducked and weaved. Having walked these streets before. What was years ago now. Until she made it to a house she recognized instantly. Most people would walk right past it. But for Astrid, it was a whole other story. Knocking on the door in a specific pattern it swung open. Revealing Shamira standing behind it.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked. Astrid stepped inside and she closed the door behind her.

“Steve is going after Hydra. It’s only fair that we do our part.” She looked at the equipment that was left. There was actually plenty of it and in good quality too. Even a mobile torture kit. Astrid hoped she wouldn’t have to use it much. Looking around she also noticed a good amount of clothing. Particularly dresses.

Shamira smirked as she picked one out. A beautiful green. “Wasn’t this the one you wore when you had to distract the front desk clerk at the visa office while we broke in?”

Astrid looked it over. Remembering that dress vividly. “It was that one indeed.”

“You had every guy and gal who looked at you speechless.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “I remember.” The number of offers she got that night. It made it ridiculously easy to steal the papers. Namely, because everyone was focused on her. Seeing if they could get lucky.

“Steve will drop his pants faster than you can blink if you showed up in this.”

“Shamira!” Astrid slapped her on the shoulder. “I don’t need a dress to do that.”

Shamira chuckled picking out a pretty blue. “Still. It’s one way to make every man in that room jealous. Isn’t that right Lady Liberty?”

Astrid gave her a deadpanned stare. “I swear if you call me that one more time.”

“Just wear the dress. Who knows when the next time will be that we get the chance to be pretty.” Astrid sided eyed the dress. Shamira dropping her hand. “Besides what better way to get all the women to stop eyeing up your husband than to showcase that even Captain America is out of your league.” Astrid glared at Shamira before taking the dress from her hand. She had to admit. It was grating watching all these women swoon over Steve when before they wouldn’t even give him a second glance.

Astrid stripped off her uniform. Happy to finally be out of it. Donning on the dress. An immediate change coming over her. Already feeling more comfortable. Shamira whistling.

“You see. Not even America’s Golden Boy will be able to keep his hands off of you. I can guarantee you that. You’ll just arrive and he’ll have to pull you out of there. Maybe he won’t even resist long enough to get back to your room. Finding some suitable dark corner.”

“Shamira,” Astrid groaned tilting her head back. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Shamira chuckled. Slipping on her own dress. “You won’t. Besides who knows what new tricks he has learned.”

There was that. Astrid had to admit that she was slightly nervous. It almost felt like her wedding day all over again. She steeled herself. This was Steve Rogers that they were talking about. She had absolutely nothing to be worried about.


	13. The Team is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter either. Just some sexual tension and more Astrid and Steve fluff. We'll need all of it that we can get for what's coming up ahead. Expect a couple more super fluffy chapters in the near future.

Shamira was right. The dress did make everyone act like an idiot. She walked into the bar first. Catching some attention. Which wasn’t surprising since she was a pretty woman. Her brown hair perfectly curled, matching her dark eyes. However, when Astrid walked in the door every man stopped what they were doing and stood up. Even the piano music stopped playing. Looking directly at her. One guy even dropped his mug. She swiftly caught it and placed it back on the bar. Not spilling a drop.

It was a bit of a dingy place. Somewhat dark but extremely cozy. Packed with people. All of whom were looking at Astrid.

“At ease men,” Astrid stated out loud breaking the silence. “Just looking for my husband.” There were some grumblings as everyone returned to what they were doing. The music resuming and so did the chatter. Men muttering about how all the pretty ones were already taken. Nothing that Astrid hadn’t heard before.

Though what she was more surprised to hear was Dugan calling out to her. “If it isn’t our favorite Doc,” he stated while holding a flagon. Astrid smiled walking up to the table. Shamira by her side “And her lovely companion.” He raised his glass to her as did the rest of the guys. Falsworth, Dernier, Morita, and Jones. All of them havening bonded during their crazy journey. “Cap is in the back.” Dugan gestured towards the back of the bar. “As is Bucky.” He winked at Shamira. Their relationship clear as day.

Astrid saluted him. “Thanks for the tip.” 

Shamira and her turned towards the back of the bar. Into another more private section. Walking in further she caught sight of Peggy, Steve, and Bucky talking. Something about Stark meeting Steve in the morning. Astrid took a moment to catch her breath. Looking at the three of them in front of her. Peggy was gorgeous. The red dress she was wearing a perfect fit. Any man or woman would be lucky to have her. Astrid had to admit she felt something for her but it quickly disappeared once she got a look at Steve. He caught a glimpse of her as well. His reaction more extreme. Mouth hanging open before shutting it with a snap. Eyes roaming her body. Peggy turned to look at her as well. Her eyes went wide. Licking her lips unconsciously. The dress really had that effect on people.

“Perhaps you could reschedule to early afternoon?” Astrid asked walking to Steve’s side. Trailing her fingers down his chest before gripping his arm. Turning to face Peggy directly “I think he’ll be indisposed until then.” She swore she heard the man gulp. Bucky also stared at the sight of her though his attention was quickly diverted to Shamira. Who wrapped an arm around him. Those two would be busy tonight.

Peggy flashed her a smile and gave her a wink. “Not an issue,” she replied. “I’ll let him know.” Peggy glanced back into the other room. “I see your top squad is prepping for duty.” Astrid glanced over as well. Smiling. Didn’t surprise Astrid that they were Steve’s pick for his squad. Considering everything they were having a real go of it. Drinks freely flowing. Astrid couldn’t blame them. After all they had been through. And the fact that they were willing to go back out spoke highly of them. They were some good picks. Peggy smile deepened as she looked at Astrid. “I’ll see you in the afternoon as well. Colonel Phillips wants to make sure that we’ve gone over everything.”

Astrid chuckled. “Try and spare me from answering the same five questions again?” Astrid was flirting back. She knew she was flirting back. The only person who didn’t notice was Steve. But it was the kind of flirting that didn’t mean anything. She saved that for Steve.

“Least I could do for you. I’ll see you later.” Peggy walked off. Swaying her hips as she left. Probably preparing for more work. The woman was always busy.

“So should Steve be worried?” Bucky asked. Steve shot him a confused work.

Shamira scoffed. “Definitely no. Those two have always been like that. Since they met.”

“Right… when did you two meet?”

“We first met when she was undercover. Infiltrating Hydra,” Astrid replied turning to face Bucky. “I knew immediately that she was a spy. But if the Allied powers wanted to spy on my father then I wasn’t going to stop them. Whatever helped the cause. Besides, we were too busy trying to save everyone we could.” Shamira nodded along. It was the truth. “We never told her that we knew but I suspect she had an inkling. She was too busy trying to complete her mission after all. It was after the explosion that everything changed. My father became Red Skull and Peggy broke Erskine free.”

“That’s not all,” Shamira interrupted with a smile.

Astrid huffed. “I ran into Peggy when she was escaping. Guards right on their tail. I pointed the guards in the wrong direction. Allowing Peggy to escape with Erskine.”

“Which delayed our own escape,” Shamira continued with a shrug. “Which started a chain of events that have ended with us standing in this bar.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Shamira and the two of them turned. Facing Steve and Astrid. Steve had his arm around Astrid as well. Pulling her in close. Hand on her hip.

Astrid glanced at the boys. Who had started singing some song Astrid wasn’t familiar with. “You got a good squad there,” Astrid stated. “They should be able to keep you from doing anything too stupid.”

“Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you. And you can say no,” Steve started to say moving so that he was facing her. His free hand taking one of hers. “Would you be willing to join us?” He seemed to be slightly hesitant in his words. “I know it’s Hydra and that you left that world behind, but we could use all of your skills.” Steve left that vague knowing fully well what Astrid was capable of and what he might need her to do.

Astrid and Shamira glanced at each other before starting to laugh. Turning back to their original positions. Leaving their two fellas confused. Honestly, Astrid shouldn’t have been too surprised but it still wasn’t something that she quite expected.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked.

Astrid stopped laughing for a moment to catch her breath. “We were about to tell the two of you that we were going to be heading out restoring our old unit. Though I think we can do more good destroying Hydra." She smile dropped into a frown. "It’s my legacy after all.”

Shamira rolled her eyes. “Not this again. How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Wait, both of you?” Bucky asked looking at Shamira.

“Careful with your words sweetie,” she teased. “It might change how your night is going to go.”

Astrid smirked. No point in not letting them know. “Shamira is one of the best hand-to-hand combatants I have ever met. She has taken out entire troops of SS on her own.” Shamira curtseyed slightly. “Besides wherever I go she goes. No questions asked. She’s my executioner after all.”

“Executioner?” Steve asked.

Astrid drew her focus back to Steve. “The torturer's code that we swear by prevents us from killing our victims. That is where the executioner comes in.” She nudged her head in the direction of her soulmate. “In my case Shamira. She is the person who kills my victims after I’m done with them. Spare them from having to live with what I just put them through. It’s supposed to be considered a mercy.”

“Luckily I don’t have to do it that often,” Shamira added on. Leaning on the bar. “Astrid can get people to tell her what she wants just by talking to them.”

“Of that, I’m well aware,” Steve replied. “So, you’ll be joining us then?”

“You would have to try and stop us,” Astrid stated. “Just do me a favor, Steve.”

“Anything.”

He may regret that choice of words. Taking a quick glance at the poster on the wall. “Lose the uniform. It looks like you got dressed in the dark in a factory where the U.S flag had an accident.”

“Oh, come on.” He nudged her slightly “It’s grown on me.”

“Maybe we can get you a matching one Lady Liberty,” Bucky added in with a smirk.

Astrid pointed a finger at him. “Say that again and I will definitely liberate you from something.” She turned back to Steve. “I’ll let you have the uniform but I’m never calling you Captain America.”

“Yeah, being Dr. America is not quite as catchy,” Shamira replied.

Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend. “Anyway, you two.” She pointed to Steve and Bucky. “Are you going to get us drinks or just leave us standing here? Nothing too strong. This is going to be a night worth remembering.” Steve closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Turning a slight shade of red. Well, at least that hadn’t changed. 

“Agreed,” Shamira added on giving Bucky a knowing smirk.

The boys were slow to let them go but eventually, they headed to the bar. Grabbing something for their ladies. Astrid and Shamira taking a second to check out their asses.

“We definitely have a fine pair of men, don’t we?” Shamira stated biting her lip.

“We always have,” Astrid replied. Shamira shot her a sappy look.

“So, did you really stay mad at him for two weeks? Or did you just want that dramatic kiss?”

Astrid huffed. “I really did stay mad at him. But could you blame me?”

“No, I know you.” Shamira tapped the side of her head and Astrid connected. “ _You needed to be sure. But now that you are remember to take your time. You’ve got a lot more man to work with now. And I just don’t mean in that department._ ”

Astrid socked her in the shoulder but she had to admit Shamira was right. She was definitely going to take her time with Steve. Or better yet let him take his time with her.

“ _More importantly are you ready to head back out there?_ ” Astrid asked.

Shamira sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment before turning to look at Astrid. Taking her hand. “ _With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”_

The boys showed back up at that point. Glasses of beer in their hands. Astrid took hers from Steve. Taking a sip. Wasn’t her favorite in the world but couldn’t be too picky when they were at war. Bucky and Shamira were soon wrapped up in each other. They would not remain at the party for much longer.

“You know you got every person here talking about you,” Steve stated softly. Running a hand down her side. “You may have to fight a few of these guys off.” That was kind of the point. She had gotten more than just a few stares after all.

Astrid smirked. Taking another sip. “It’s only fair. You got the entire world talking about you. Men dying for a chance to shake your hand. Women draping themselves all over you.”

Steve smirked. “Yeah, well I only care about one.” He tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. “Her opinion is the only one that matters.” 

She drained her glass down in one go before looking around. Bucky and Shamira laughing together quietly in one corner. Astrid getting envious looks from all the women. While Steve got equally jealous looks from the men. Both of them ignored it. Focused on each other. They had gotten used to ignoring it.

“What do you say about getting out of here?” Astrid asked. “Taking a walk by the Thames. See where the night leads us.” She glanced over at Shamira and Bucky. “Those two are about to go out dancing any moment now. Might as well head out also.”

“I would love that.” He drained his drink as well. Leaving it at the bar. Taking Astrid’s hand. Turning to face Bucky and Shamira. “The two of us are heading out.”

“Have fun you two,” Shamira laughed leaning against Bucky. Bucky winked at the two of them. Raising a glass.

Steve and Astrid chuckled. Leaving the bar. Earning themselves wolf whistles from Dugan and the others.

Astrid chuckled shaking her head. Walking up to the table. Steve by her side. “Don’t get too drunk boys. We all need to be ready when they ship us out.”

“You joining us then?” Falsworth asked. Astrid nodded.

“Good,” Dugan replied. “Now we have a chance of actually making it back alive.”

“Don’t wear him out too much Doc,” Morita teased. Earning a round of laughter from all of them.

She glanced at Steve. “Unless you’re blind Morita, I don’t think wearing him down is going to be a problem. But I’m damn well going to try.” They all burst out laughing even harder than before. A faint blush on Steve’s face. 

“You are one lucky man,” Jones stated pointed at him.

Steve nodded. “Don’t I know it.” 

After chatting a bit longer, the two of them headed out. Astrid feeling a slight chill. The dress may be gorgeous but it wasn’t exactly warm. She felt something slip over her shoulders. Taking ahold of the fabric she recognized Steve’s jacket. Astrid looked up at Steve noticing that he was now only wearing his shirt and tie.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he stated quietly. Taking her hand into his.

Astrid arched an eyebrow. “You aren’t cold?”

“Not really. Besides, I’ve always liked the cool air.” That was true. If it wasn’t for him being sick all the time he would have thrived in the cold. “You on the other hand hate it.”

Yes. Yes she hated cold. Old memories floating to the surface. Of a long walk through the snow. Bodies falling by the wayside. Memories of a life where she had forgotten what it actually felt like to be warm. She shook it off. Now was not the time.

There were a few people out on the streets. What few there was were quickly heading home. Occasionally glancing up at the sky with nervous looks. Even though curfew was an hour or so away people were still on edge. As if waiting for the alarm system to start blaring. Astrid sighed. There was no escaping from the war. No matter where one went.

They found themselves walking by the Thames. Side by side. Felt they were the only two out in the world. What surprised Astrid more was how at ease she was. It was her and Steve walking the city streets. Just as they used to do. Except instead of Brooklyn it was London. With all the dangers it possessed.

“ _Steve?”_ she asked sending a thought to his mind. Not wanting to disturb the quiet. “ _Why don’t we head back to our room? See about getting me out of this dress.”_

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath. “ _You sure you want to?”_

Her heart softened. Even when she made it blatantly obvious that she wanted him he would always ask.

“ _I’m sure Steve.”_ She looked up at him. “ _With you I’m always sure._ ” 


	14. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically porn with a little bit of character development and a whole lot of fluff. If that is not your thing scroll down to the notes below and there will be an overview of the chapter.

Astrid unlocked the room they were staying in. It was spartan but nice. Plain walls, a dresser. Nice queen-sized bed. It didn’t take them long to get here from where they were but she knew that Steve was getting antsy. Whether he realized it or not his hand was drifting lower down her back. Now cupping her ass through the dress.

Closing the door behind them, Astrid made the first move. Unable to keep her hands off of him any longer. Pushing him down on the bed. He sat up with a smirk on his face. Knowing what was going to happen. Astrid starting the psychic connection as she crawled onto him. Sitting in his lap. Kissing him deeply she felt Steve shudder against her. A ripple of muscles that she was unused to. He groaned and she could feel him harden against her even further. Hiking his hands under her dress so that he was gripping her ass in his hands.

“I wanted to do this for so long,” he whimpered breaking off the kiss. “I’ve missed you.” His hands ran across her body. Pulling the dress off of her. “I’ve dreamed of you every night.” Leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She swiftly took off his clothes as well. Finally freeing him from the uniform. Leaving him nothing but pants.

“Good dreams I hope.” She took a second to admire her husband. Running her hands across his chest and arms. Taking in his perfectly sculpted body. For her to enjoy and her alone.

“Like what you see?” In most men that would be cocky but for Steve he was genuinely asking.

“I always have.” She kissed him once again. Hands still trailing up and down his chest. He kissed her back but there was a slight hesitancy. His skin jumping every place Astrid touched. Trembling slightly. And not in a good way. She broke off the kiss and took his face in her hands.

“What’s wrong Steve?” she asked. Watching him with a careful eye. It was subtle but noticeable. He was curled inward on himself. His eyes filled with worry. Her own anxiety jumping in her brain but she squashed it down. Now was not the time. “Do you not want…”

“Did you like me better before the serum?” His voice was quiet. Soft. Astrid flashing back to many nights they had spent together. Before the war stole their lives away. Because as much as he tried to hide it Steve was self-conscious. Questioning his body. And it always broke Astrid’s heart.

“Steve I love you.” She placed her hand over his heart. Taking a moment to relish its steady beating. “It doesn’t matter to me what you look like. What’s in here hasn’t changed.” She gave him a wry smile. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not your fault. No one should blame you.” But she did. And probably always would. Those feelings falling by the wayside as Steve's eyes roamed her body. As if he was seeing her for the first time. Astrid feeling the heat start to pool below as his desire deepened.

“Do you really want this?” Astrid hearing all the unasked questions. Do you really want me? Steve? Or Captain America? Or is it because I’m your husband and it’s your duty? Do you even like what I am now? She didn’t even need to read his mind. His body language giving it away. And luckily she had the answer.

“Steve,” her own voice taking up the room. Catching his attention. “Now that you can, make love to me like you’ve always wanted.” He let out the breath he was holding. Astrid moving her hand. Trailing it down his arms. “No matter what has or may happen I am your partner. That has been true even before we were married.” She pressed her forehead against his. “Just as I have been in the past and will be in the future as we grow old together.” Steve’s grip on her tightened. Nerves fading. Now his body filled with desire. Picking up the words she left unsaid.

I want you, Steve. The man I’m madly in love with. No one else. It wouldn’t matter if you were Cap or my husband or if you were still small and sickly. I want you.

This time he flipped their position so that she was lying down on the bed. She had to admit that the view was rather lovely. Steve was pure muscle. Fingertips now dancing along his back. Astrid could spend the entire night exploring his body. But that would have to wait. Tonight, it seemed like Steve had other plans.

Making his way down he took off her undergarments. Kissing her as he did. Hands mapping out each area of her skin. One hand squeezing her breasts. Thumb circling her nipple while his tongue did the same on the other. Riling Astrid up. Letting out breathy moans. The other hand continuing to explore her body. Before continuing his path. Moving further downwards. Kissing her stomach while undoing the girdle and stockings. Sliding them off her. Until he reached her inner thighs. Spreading her knees so that she was completely exposed to him. Astrid faintly blushed. They had been intimate before but this felt like a whole other level. It didn’t help the way he was looking at her. Complete adoration. Steve looked up at her.

“I want to try something,” he said tightening his grip on her. Sounding rather nervous. “Some of the showgirls talked about it. Said it was one of the most incredible things they had ever experienced.” He flushed red. “Not that I did anything with them. But women talk, I mean not like-”

Astrid didn’t know what he was talking about. And frankly didn’t care. Wanting him to do anything at this point. Her body craving him.

“Steve just do whatever. I just need you to touch me. Now.” She knew that she was begging. But that only seemed to spur him on. Leaning in and running his tongue across her most sensitive region. Astrid immediately covering her mouth to keep the screams down. Thanking every single woman Steve worked with. The feeling was unbelievable. Nothing she had ever experienced before. That only served to motivate further. Soon Astrid was a writhing mess. Fighting the urge to scream out in pleasure. One hand gripping his hair tightly. Urging him to continue. While the other gripped his shoulder. The link meaning, he knew exactly how to please her. 

She knew about this technique. Knew women who raved on about it. But she never thought she would get to experience it for herself. That anyone would want to do it to her. So, she never thought to ask or even bring it up. Plus, with Steve’s breathing, it wasn’t an option until now. It was everything she expected and more.

“Oh, Steve!” she cried out as she reached her peak. Stars bursting in front of her eyes. Feeling the waves rushing through her. It was exhilarating and exhausting and unbelievable. She never imagined that she could feel that good. Steve slowly licking her through it. Pushing her over the edge once again. Leaving her panting. Body covered in sweat. He sat up and looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk. Covered in her juices. She rolled her eyes at him. Sensing that he came undone as well. Looking down at him she could see he was still as hard as a rock. Obvious through his clothing. A shudder running through her body. The serum really did wonders.

She sat up and caught him in a kiss. Tasting herself on him. Loving the fact that she could taste herself on him. Now it was her turn to pamper him. Attacking his sweet spot on his collar bone while undoing his pants. Discarding them with the rest of the clothing. Taking a moment to stare. She knew he had gotten bigger but it was another thing to see how much bigger. Just waiting for her.

She took him in one hand and slowly started stroking him. The way he liked it. Taking note of his weight and girth. Flicking a thumb over his head. Eliciting a groan. But it wasn’t enough for either of them. Lying back down on the bed she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him into her. Going as slow as possible. Allowing Astrid to adjust to his new size. 

“Astrid,” he whined as he slowly grinded into her. “You feel so good around me.” If she thought he filled her up before it was nothing compared to now. It was like he was perfectly crafted for her. Each movement bringing her closer and closer. Until he bottomed out. Both of them taking a moment. Drinking in the sight of each other.

Though Astrid wasn’t at all patient. Ready to start thrusting herself onto him. Take them both past their breaking points. Steve feeling the same way. Wanting to go at it until the last drop was drained from his body.

Though there was more going on with him. Astrid could sense it. He was so incredibly happy at the moment. It was coming off of him in waves. His worries evaporating. And not only because he was buried deep inside Astrid. She was relaxed. At ease with him. Had complete faith that he wouldn’t hurt her. Even with everything that had happened she was still comfortable enough for him to be on top. She felt all the feelings he had in this moment and he felt hers. Astrid didn’t know she could fall in love even more with him but at that moment she did. This was her Steve but more. The serum really did work. Making what was good, great.

‘ _Steve_ ,’ she called out causing him to snap to her attention. ‘ _Are you going to move or am I doing all the work?’_ He gave her a cocky grin. Thrusting into her. At first slowly. Savoring the moment. Setting Astrid completely on edge. Until neither of them could take it anymore. Increasing his pace to a speed Astrid would have previously thought impossible. Her mind becoming a steady chant of his name until he completely fried her brain. Feeling herself clench around him again and again. Overcome with pleasure so many times she lost count.

They were in for a long night. A realization that sent thrills down her body. For she made a promise to herself that she would always make sure that he was satisfied. Now that his body no longer had any limitations.

She was really into it as well. Loving the feel of Steve spilling his seed again and again. Him moaning out her name. The compliments that fell from his lips. Becoming even more fervent when she flipped their positions and she was riding him. Hands on her hips. It was like the two of them were built for long drawn-out sex marathons. How did she get so lucky?

Eventually, in the early morning, he came to a stop. Finally, soft. She rolled off of him with a groan. The two of them completely satisfied. Coming to lie next to him in bed. Resting her head on his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat. Steve really knew how to leave a mark.

Summoning a nearby cloth with her mind though Steve was the one who grabbed it. Gently cleaning her up. Being as through as he was when they were making love. Anybody who came in here the next day would realize what they were up to and Astrid realized that she didn’t care. After all what else could they expect from a husband and wife.

“That was incredible,” she huffed rolling onto him. She just wanted to be as close to him as possible. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she realized truly how much smaller she was. Also finding that she didn’t care. Any previous hang-ups she had were gone.

Steve hummed in response. Moving his hand up to her hair. Now a complete mess. But despite the situation, a flash of uncertainty rode through her body. Even though they still had the connection. Her mind started racing. Maybe it wasn’t as good for him as it was for her. After all, any woman can lie there and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when he brought her in for a kiss. Wet, sloppy, and possessive.

“ _I promise you my love that it was just as phenomenal for me as it was for you. But you know that already.”_

“ _I know, but it’s just…._ ” She waved all over him. Her own inadequacies coming to the surface. “ _Have you seen yourself?”_ Steve’s transformation certainly didn’t change his mind but it definitely changed his body.

“ _Have you seen yourself?”_ Steve broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. Sitting both of them up in bed. “ _Truly? Do you realize how remarkable, outstanding, beautiful you are?”_ Astrid took a moment to soak in what he was saying. “ _You loved me before the serum and you love me afterwards_.” He trailed a finger through her hair. “ _I just want to be able to give you everything that you’ve given me. And now I can.”_

It was her turn to kiss him. Quick and chaste. Anymore and Astrid felt like they would be engaging in yet another round. And if they did that then there would be no chance for sleep.

“ _Steve this has always been a relationship of equals. Only difference now is that people may stop asking me if you’re really my husband.”_

He barked out a laugh. _“Every single time we went anywhere. I am not going to miss that look._ ” He ran his hand up and down her back. “ _Maybe now every single man will stop thinking that they have a chance with you._ ” Astrid sensed some bitterness. That was always a sore spot with Steve. Even with the ring on her finger, it didn’t stop men from trying. And despite the ring on Steve’s hand, it didn’t stop women from flocking to him.

“ _True though now I’m going to have the same problem._ ” She ran her hand across his wedding band. Making sure that she tapped hers against his. Glad that they got one too large for him. Now a perfect fit. “ _I’m surprised none of the girls you worked with tried anything._ ”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “ _I didn’t notice anything._ ” Probably because he was still an idiot when it came to women. He still had trouble recognizing when Astrid was flirting with him. And Astrid was really really obvious when she wanted to be. “ _Though I did talk about you. A lot. All the time.”_

“ _Why does that not surprise me?”_ Astrid smiled kissing him lightly one more time. “ _Though I’m surprised you had anything to talk about.”_

Steve scoffed rolling his eyes. “ _Why do you do this?”_

She chuckled not sure how else to respond. Not completely understanding the question. “ _Do what?”_

“ _Downplay yourself.”_ He shook his head, looking up at her with his deep blue eyes. “ _You’re the Chief of Surgery at the largest hospital in New York City. You have spent your entire life saving other people. You’re kind and thoughtful. Willing to put yourself on the line to protect others._ ” He took her by her shoulders. “ _I will spend every day of my life being worthy of you.”_ Astrid was about to interrupt but Steve beat her to it. “ _I know what you’re going to say. You are worthy. You’ve been through the absolute worst humanity has to offer and it has only shaped you. Made you into the woman you are. The woman I love.”_ Glancing down at the necklace dangling between her breasts. “ _I couldn’t think of a better woman to give that to.”_ The feelings that he exuded only matching his words. Astrid had no idea what to say in response. He always did that to her. Made her absolutely speechless but the amount of love he had for her. It still surprised her. It probably always would. All she could was let him know how she felt in return. 

“ _Steve maybe you should also head your own advice.”_ She responded running her hands up and down his arms. Feeling them relax as she ran her hands across them. “ _You think all these wonderful things about me but what about you? As I’ve said this is a marriage of equals.”_ She placed a hand on his chest. Right over his heart. Looking at him straight in his bright blue eyes. Smiling at the little specks of green floating around. _“You’re just as amazing and spectacular as you think I am. And that was before the serum.”_ She gave him a dazzling smile. “ _The only thing the serum has changed is that it has made you healthier. You haven’t become any more worthy of me. You already were.”_ The smile he gave her was brighter than the sun. Nothing more needed to be said. Letting the feelings between do the talking.

It was like the fog had been lifted. Astrid and Steve finally realizing what others had known all along. What Bucky and Shamira had been trying to tell them. They were both worthy of each other. The two of them started laughing. Realizing just how idiotic they have been. All it took was getting kidnapped, a super-soldier serum, and the world’s worst walking tour for them to realize it. They were both really slow.

“ _Well, that’s not the only difference.”_ He leaned her back down on the bed. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She melted into him in response. “ _I can make love to you like I’ve always wanted. Like you deserve.”_ He growled a little bit at the end but it wasn’t the time for such things.

“ _Start that up again and we definitely won’t sleep.”_ She wrapped her arms around his neck. Flipping him over so that she was on top. “ _If we didn’t have things to do in the morning, I would take you up on it.”_ She laid herself on top of his chest. “ _But alas we have responsibilities.”_

 _“I also have a responsibility to my wife.”_ He kissed the top of her head. Closing his own eyes.

Astrid nestled into his chest. “ _Well, right now your wife wants to sleep.”_ She could feel her eyes start to droop. “ _And I know you do as well.”_ She closed her eyes completely. Falling asleep listening to his steady breathing. If that wasn’t the most beautiful sound in the world Astrid didn’t know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Astrid bond after being separated for so long. Astrid reassures Stee concerning his own self-esteem issues and he does the same for her. Coming to the realization that they are truly meant for each other. A marriage of equals and that they are worthy of each other. Despite what may have happened in the past.


	15. Long Looks and Jealous Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a slight scene of self-harm. Astrid likes to test things on herself. Otherwise, this is a sweet chapter filled with sexual tension and a smattering of jealousy.

Steve really could not stop smiling and Astrid felt the same way. Even now they were unable to keep their hands off each other. It was like they were back in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. All giddy and happy. With nothing able to go wrong.

The two of them holding hands as they walked down the corridor to meet with Stark. Ready to see what he had come up with. Though it would be helpful if they actually knew where he was. Heading over to ask one of the secretaries in the paperwork room as Astrid liked to call it.

“Hey Astrid,” Shamira called out. Astrid turned to face her. She looked slightly frazzled but giddy. Clearly, she was with Bucky not that long ago. “Mind if I steal you for a few minutes?”

She nudged Steve on the shoulder. “Go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Steve smiled. Squeezing her hand and giving Shamira a wave. As soon as he started walking Shamira pulled Astrid into a dark corner. Away from prying eyes. Tapping her head.

‘ _What’s going on?’_ Astrid asked. Sending out a slight mental barrier. Would keep them hidden from prying looks.

Shamira let out a sigh. ‘ _I reached out to some of our old contacts. Most are either dead or out of the game.’_ Not surprising. Astrid suspected that would be the case. Made everything a lot harder though. ‘ _They all say the same thing though. Red Skull is up to something.’_

‘ _Good thing that we are trying to stop him then.’_ Astrid wished now that she killed him when she had the chance. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be in the mess. And a lot more good people would be alive.

‘ _They also said that it’s getting worse out there.’_ Shamira huffed. Running a hand through her hair. ‘ _As if it wasn’t already bad enough.’_ She shook her head. “Ah well, nothing we haven’t faced before.” She placed a hand on Astrid’s shoulder. “Red Skull should be terrified.” Astrid wished she had Shamira’s optimism. Even if it was fake. Out of all of them, Shamira was the one who least wanted to return to the battlefield. But sadly there was no avoiding it. Feeling the waves of guilt roll through her. This was Astrid’s mess after all. “Oh, and one other thing. Try not to kill any of the women giving Steve long looks.”

Astrid chuckled. Shaking her head. Shamira just arched an eyebrow at her. “We both know how you can get. And Steve isn’t exactly the 90-pound asthmatic anymore.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, I will try to rein it in.”

Shamira snorted in response. After a brief hug, the two of them parted. Heading in separate directions. Shamira still had supplies to prep after all. Astrid heading back down. Listening for Steve’s voice. Only to hear him speaking with another woman.

“Well that really depends on your definition,” Steve stated. “Personally, I think Astrid is the real hero in all this. Without her, we’d all be-“

“Well, her and all the women of America owe you their thanks, and since they aren’t here.” Astrid saw red. Recognizing that sultry tone of voice. She knew what the women was aiming for. It also didn’t help that Steve was an absolute idiot when it came to women. Finally catching a glimpse of them. The same beautiful blond woman from yesterday who was eyeing up Steve. Hand on Steve’s tie. Pulling him behind the shelves filled with files.

“Look I’m a happily married man.” His voice was hard. Maybe he was actually catching on. “To the most amazing women in the world so I’m not interested.”

“Ah don’t be like that.” She tsked.

“Look I don’t-”

His voice cut off at that point and Astrid felt her stomach drop. Rounding the corner of the shelves to find that women’s lips on her husband. Steve immediately wrenching his head back. Hand on her wrist. Pulling her hand off of him.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Astrid snarled dropping her voice. A low tone. Causing the woman to jump back from Steve. Astrid pulling Steve further away. His face was as white as a sheet. Body trembling. Hand covering his mouth. Astrid only shook her head. Her expression softening. Returning to her normal voice. “It’s alright Steve. We’ll talk later. But right now.” She whirled around to face the women. Who at least looked a little cowed. “Hi, I don’t believe we met. I’m apparently the most amazing woman in the world.” Her eyes went wide as she realized who Astrid was. Mouth dropping open.

“I’m-” Astrid held up her hand.

“Save it. I don’t care.” Astrid walked up and got right in her face. Returning to the low tone. The same one she used when torturing. This woman deserved it. “But let me give you some advice. When a man says that he’s happily married it damn well means he’s happily married. The ring on his finger isn’t there for decoration. And neither is mine.” Holding up her hand. The rings on her finger proving her point. “So don’t bother trying to put the moves on him.” She was absolutely speechless. Probably trying to figure a way out of this conversation. “Especially if the man’s wife just so happens to be an expert in torture.” Astrid saw the fear flicker across her body. Relishing in it slightly. “I’ve been meaning to test out my kit before I leave. Don’t give me an excuse to use you as a volunteer.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. Backing away from Astrid as much as she could.

“You can’t,” she smirked finding her voice. “My father-“

Astrid didn’t even give her a chance. “I don’t really care that your daddy is some rich government crony that sent you here to help out your… I’m guessing uncle.” She was slowing shaking her head. Astrid hit that one dead on. “Next time I suggest you don’t get caught sleeping around with the stable boy. No matter how good his arms look.” She flushed red. But Astrid wasn’t quite done with her yet. “Oh, and one other thing. This is how you actually kiss a man.”

Astrid pivoted. Finding both Peggy and Steve staring at her. Eyes wide. Seemed like Peggy had joined the party. Not her biggest concern right now. Grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him towards her. Once he got close enough Astrid wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him forward against her chest. Meeting his lips with hers. Steve immediately responding. Hand on her hip. Other threaded through her hair. Letting out a soft moan as Astrid pushed further into his mouth. Riling him up only to pull back. Keeping her hands on him. Turning slightly to face the women.

“Take note dear,” Astrid stated with a twisted smile. “Next time you kiss a man to get back at daddy for not letting you play polo or fox hunt or sleep around with boys, make sure he’s single.” Her smile widened. “You might be trying to sleep with every soldier out of spite but that doesn’t mean there interested.” Letting go of Steve she faced the woman again. Drawing out one of her blades. Twirling it around in her hand. “I see you so much as look at Steve in the future, I’ll rip your eyeballs out of your skull. That should teach you not to let them wander.”

Now to focus her attention on what was important. Peggy and Steve. Looking over both of them. Both of them red. Staring at her. Clearly impressed. Not noticing they almost had the exact same reaction on their face. Desire. Before snapping themselves out of it. Peggy smoothing out her uniform. While Steve tugged at his tie. Still panting slightly.

Peggy shot her own glare at the woman. Shrinking under her gaze as well. Astrid smirked. Peggy would make one fine executioner. Her glare even unnerving Astrid slightly. Turning her attention back to Astrid. Eyes darkening in a different way.

“Shall we go?” Peggy asked in a tone that made it sound like she would rather drag Astrid into a dark corner. Letting Steve watch whatever she had planned. She felt her stomach flip. Peggy was truly something.

Astrid gestured towards the exit. Peggy smile and turned. Heading towards the exit. Astrid and Steve following her. Steve taking her hand. Tapping it slightly. Knowing immediately what that meant. Connecting their minds together.

 _‘I’m so sorry,’_ he pleaded. His body language reflecting his tone. Curling deeper into Astrid. ‘ _I didn’t…I shouldn’t…’_ He seemed like he was about to break down. ‘ _You’re the only one for me, Astrid. I don’t want another. I never even thought that she would…’_

Astrid could only shake her head at him. Feeling her heart beat a little faster. It wasn’t Steve’s fault. He didn’t want it. Only increasing Astrid’s rage towards the women. She would make sure she would never step inside this base again. ‘ _You and I are going to have a long conversation about how to handle women.’_ Steve nodded. Color returning to his face. ‘ _This wasn’t your fault.’_ Steve opened his mouth to argue but Astrid beat him to it. ‘ _It wasn’t. I won’t hear any arguments otherwise.”_ She squeezed his hand. ‘ _Though if you want to make it up to me, I wouldn’t object to you spending most of tonight on your knees. Showing me exactly how good of a mouth you really have.’_ Steve's expression darkened slightly. Licking his lips.

‘ _That’s not much of a punishment my love._ _I was already planning on doing that.’_ He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. ‘ _Especially after that kiss. Maybe we should-’_

His thought interrupted by Peggy. Leading them deeper into the compound. “Had fun you two?” she asked giving a mischievous smile leading them down more corridors. Just how big was this place? Astrid had the feeling that without Peggy she could get lost for days.

“Oh, you know we did,” Astrid answered. “Had to make sure everything was in proper order. Required vigorous testing.” Steve sounded like he swallowed his own lung while Peggy and Astrid laughed.

“Astrid,” he gargled causing the two women to dissolve into giggles.

“That was also certainly something Astrid,” Peggy continued. “I certainly know a few women and men who could use the same treatment.”

Astrid shrugged. “So do I. Though I tend not to unless they do or say something really stupid.” She ground her teeth together. “But in this case… you think you get her reassigned somewhere?”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. “Consider it done. Though if I may also ask… how do you do it?” Steve turned to look at her as well. Clearly also interested in the answer. It is definitely a useful skill to have.”

“Honestly? It’s kinda easy. I’ve always been able to recognize someone's insecurities. One of the things that make me really good at my job. The rest’s just tone of voice.” She dropped her voice again as an example. “Part of our training requires learning different tones. Crafting them for particular situations. This one is my favorite. For most people, it shakes them to their core. Unnerves them. Though it does have a different effect on others. They require a slightly different tactic.” Seemed like Steve and Peggy had the other reaction. Steve whimpering slightly while Peggy bit her lip. Astrid smirked. Ideas forming in her head about what to do the next time her and Steve were alone.

“Stark is ready for you that way,” Peggy stated pointing down a corridor. Steve nodded. Squeezing Astrid’s hand again before letting go.”

“I’ll see you two later.” He gave Astrid a quick kiss before heading down.

Astrid calling after him. “Don’t let Stark talk you into anything too stupid.” She could hear him chuckle. Steve would be fine. Turning her attention to Peggy.

“Astrid, Colonel Phillips want to meet with you,” Peggy stated

Astrid sighed. “Probably to pick my brain about Red Skull again.” Peggy gave her a sympathetic smile. Leading her to Phillips’s office. It was a decent-sized room disguised as a smaller room due to the amount of stuff in it. A large desk piled high with paperwork. Maps strewn about the walls. Cabinets filled with what looked like reports. Phillips sitting behind his desk. Shuffling papers in his hand.

“Doc,” he stated looking up. Gesturing to close the door behind them. Peggy did so. “You are firm in your decision to join Rogers?”

Astrid let out a small smile. “Am I firm in my decision to join my husband? Absolutely.”

“Good.” He put the papers down. Taking off his glasses. “He might have a chance with you with him.”

“I’m fairly certain he has more than just a chance Sir.” The look Phillips gave her told her he doubted it.

“The point being I’ve cleared it with the higher-ups. And considering your background with Hydra they’ve agreed it’s the best course of action. Not that it would stop you if they didn’t agree.”

“No Sir it wouldn’t have.” Astrid could have sworn she saw an almost faint smile on his lips.

“I thought so.” He picked up another set of papers. “You better get a move on. The last time Rogers and Stark were together I ended up with a ton of paperwork and a massive headache.”

“You also ended up with nearly 400 hundred men saved.”

Phillips sighed, shaking his head. “Just keep him in line and make sure he doesn’t do anything too reckless.” Well, that was impossible. This was Steve Rogers they were talking about. “Rogers may be commanding the mission but I know he takes all his orders from you.” Astrid smiled. It was true. “Dismissed.” Astrid quickly saluted him before turning around and leaving. Peggy right behind her

“That wasn’t bad,” Astrid stated. “I think I got off easy.”

Peggy snorted. “You got off easy because he thinks you’re a genius.” She looked up at her. “A sentiment we both share.” Astrid gave Peggy a smile. She felt the same way about Peggy as well. Peggy continued to lead Astrid to Stark’s workshop. The maze of twisting corridors starting to make a little bit of sense. Kind of. Not really.

“Without you, I would be completely lost in here,” Astrid stated.

Peggy shot her a smile. “I’m sure you would find your way around. With a little bit of help of course.”

“I don’t know about that. I tend to get pretty distracted when I’m around you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Peggy had a sad smile on her face. “I can see why Steve was drawn to you. He looks at you as if you are the moon.” Her voice changed slightly. A slight edge to it. “And you look at him as if he is the sun.” Well, that was poetic and extremely accurate. Steve was her light. That was when Peggy stopped. Astrid looking straight ahead. Taking it all in. They were standing right outside Howard’s workshop. Filled with gadgets and other miscellaneous stuff. Assistants working in the background on who knows what. Steve holding a circular shield. He hadn’t yet noticed them. Marveling at Stark’s invention.

“You two really are perfect together,” Peggy noted with a slight bitterness in her voice. Astrid not blaming her. She would probably feel the same way if the situations were reversed.

“We get that a lot,” Astrid replied.

“I’ll free him up so you can get some more private time together.” Something that would be far less common in the future. Not a lot of moments for privacy on the battlefield. “You did want to take him to that art exhibit, right?”

Astrid nodded. Her appreciation for Peggy growing. Peggy shooting her another smile before walking up to Stark and Steve. “Are you quite finished Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captains have some unfinished business.” Astrid chuckled. Peggy was the only one who really referred to her as a Captain. Everyone else called her Doc.

“What do you think?” Steve asked them as he held up a circular metal shield. Looking for Astrid’s approval more than anyone else’s.

In one swift motion, Peggy grabbed a gun off a nearby table. He quickly ducked behind the shield. Peggy firing off three shots. The bullets hitting the shield in the dead center. Falling to his feet in a crumpled-up mess. All it did was leave three small streaks across the metal. Steve peeking out with a terrified look. Glancing at Astrid for assistance. Howard also looked to her for help. Having shielded his head off to the side. Astrid had just crossed her arms. Shaking her head and laughing. That was one way to test the shield's capabilities.

Peggy sighed “Yes, I think it works.” She put the gun down on the table.

“Bit much you think?” Astrid asked.

Peggy turned to look at her. “Not at all. We have the best surgeon in the entire world in the room right now if something did happen.” That caused Astrid to blush. Peggy walking closer to her. “Besides I would rather see your husband safe.” She arched an eyebrow. “Couldn’t think of a better way to test the shield in that regard.” She did have a point. Peggy walked up even closer. Whispering in her ear. “You could have stopped me if you wanted. I’ve seen you in action.” She pulled back immediately. Walking out of the room. Past Steve and Howard. Leaving Astrid with the two guys and a bunch of bewildered assistants.

Both Stark and Steve were glancing at each other. Wondering what the hell just happened as Steve handed Stark a piece of paper. “I had some ideas about the uniform.”

“Whatever you want, pal,” Stark answered before turning to focus on Astrid. “I also got some ideas for Lady Liberty.”

“Why does everyone call me that?” Astrid asked rolling her eyes. Walking up to the two of them. “As long as I’m not dressed up in garish colors, I’ll be fine.”

“It was more tweaks to the mask. It’s some impressive technology.”

Astrid shrugged. “Not surprising. It was developed by my father.” That caused Stark to flinch. He knew the truth as well. “Shall we leave him to his work Steve? I got some ideas before we have to deploy.”

“Actually,” Stark interrupted. “I was hoping to discuss some things with you.” Steve's attention was suddenly fixated on Stark. Pulling Astrid closer to his body. Stark’s relationships with women were well known. It was hard to find a woman that he hadn’t flirted with. And he was brazen enough to flirt with them in front of their spouses. Though Steve was relaxed. Only lightly holding onto her. Giving Astrid the most control over the situation.

“Really?” Astrid asked leaning into Steve. “About what per se?”

He was apparently paying no attention to the display. Rushing over and rummaging around his shelves before pulling over a case. He opened it up on a nearby table. Revealing a gorgeous set of scalpels. Astrid pulled herself away from Steve. Hovering over the scalpels. Picking one up with her hand. Perfect handling, lighter than expected.

“I designed them myself,” Stark continued as Astrid gripped the blade in her hand. “Reusable, never need to be sharpened. Self-sterilizing. All you need to do is wipe them down.”

Astrid smirked. “If what you say is true then these would be a lifesaver.” She rolled up her sleeve. Doing one thin stroke on her forearm. Not enough to need stitches before wiping it off on her sleeve. Perfect control. She held up the blade at eye level. Clicking her tongue. “Definitely works.”

Howard meanwhile was staring at the cut on her arm. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“Not really.” Astrid continued to examine the blade.

“Do you need bandages or something?” 

Astrid shrugged, finish out the clotting cream in her bag, and smearing it across the cut. Sealing it up instantly. She had made a ton of it so she could afford to waste some on something as frivolous as this. Especially if it would stop Howard looking at her as if she had gone insane. “I’ve done worse.” She slipped the blade back in its case. “Remind me to swap these out with my old ones before we leave. Also, let me know if you got anything else. Otherwise, my husband and I have got some art to look at. She rolled the sleeve back down. Covering up the cut and the blood. It would be healed up in half an hour or less.

“Do you mean art or…” he gestured with his hands.

“I mean we are going to look at paint put on canvas that is hopefully well done.”

“So, you are actually going to take a look at art?”

She turned to Steve with a half-smile. “You haven’t told anyone what you do have you?”

Steve shot her a smile. “Hasn’t come up.”

She shook her head. Taking his arm. Before turning to Stark. “Shamira or Peggy will know where to find us. If you got anything else for us before we ship out let either of them know.”

“Actually,” Stark started to say when Steve held up his hand.

“There’s no point in arguing with her. You are going to lose.” He smirked. “Besides it will give you some time to work on the uniform.” The two of them left the same way Peggy did. Heading down the corridors.

‘ _We’re going to an art gallery?’_ Steve couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

Astrid nodded. ‘ _Peggy found a place with a small collection of pieces. Recommended that we check it out.’_ Steve nodded though she still felt some tension. ‘ _Don’t worry. Once we get back I fully intend on relieving you of your problem.’_ She glanced down. Even with the loose-fitting clothes, she could still make it out. ‘ _Those pants must be so tight right now.’_

‘ _You have no idea.’_ Steve pulled her even closer. Rubbing her hip. ‘ _And don’t worry. I also have my own plans for tonight.’_ Astrid shook her head. Fighting the temptation to find the nearest closest and make tonight happen now. But they would wait. Anticipation making the moment sweeter.

Unlike Astrid, Steve seemed to know where they are going. Bumping into Falsworth on their way out.

“Heading out as well?” Falsworth asked as they left the building. The street was quiet. Not many people out and about.

Steve nodded. “Getting in some time with the wife before we all ship out.”

Falsworth hummed in agreement. “I’m heading off to do the same. My wife just arrived in London. I’m going to go pick her up from the train station.” He actually looked giddy. Astrid chuckled. He was so in love it wasn’t even funny.

“Seems like you’re in for a fun night,” Dugan stated also coming out. Morita was also with him. Shooting Falsworth a wink. After initial greetings, Falsworth took off. Without even saying a proper goodbye.

Astrid pointed in the direction he ran off to. “That is a man who clearly loves his wife.”

“Something we have in common,” Steve replied pulling Astrid in close. Loving the feeling. It was clear to everyone. She was his lady. 

Morita chuckled. “Are you two going to be like this the entire time?”

“Surprised?” Astrid asked.

Morita shrugged. “Just used to the two of you not getting along.”

Dugan nodded along in agreement. “Nice to see that the two of you are actually happily married.”

“Just wanted to give Astrid the space she needed,” Steve replied. “I knew she was always going to come around.” The others gave Steve doubtful looks but Astrid knew he was telling the truth. He always had faith in her.

“Anyway,” Dugan replied. “We are all going to get together for dinner later. Shamira and Bucky joining us as well. A sort of team-building exercise before we are all shipped out.” That wasn’t a bad idea. Really get to know the ins and outs of everyone. “She mentioned to bring it up to you two in case she didn’t see you again today.”

“We’ll be there,” Astrid responded. “Where is it?” He stated the address. Astrid quickly jotting it down in her brain. Promising that the two of them would be there. Whether they would be there on time was another story. Her and Steve getting sidetracked at the art gallery.

There wasn’t a lot. Most of which was put into storage for protection but what was there was gorgeous. With only a few smatterings of other people, it felt like they were alone sometimes. Reminded Astrid of their second official date. As well as their wedding.

Steve was in awe. Resisting the temptation to reach out and touch the art. He never realized that the colors were so vivid. That there was so much detail that he missed. Astrid softly smiled at him as he talked about it. Never getting tired of hearing him talk about something he loved so much. The two of them so busy that they almost missed out on dinner. Barely making it with a moment to spare.

“Looks like the two lovebirds actually made it,” Morita stated as Astrid and Steve took their seats.

“Honestly surprising,” Jones added on. “I thought you two would be too wrapped up in each other.”

“I mean even I made it on time,” Falsworth brought up.

Astrid smirked. “Your wife okay with that?”

Falsworth shrugged. “She’s with her sister right now and I would rather be held captive right now than be with her sister.” They all chuckled and Astrid had no doubt in her mind. They would make an excellent team.

Despite the rationing, they managed to have a decent meal. A little bland and under-seasoned but that was to be expected.

“Astrid please pass the salt,” Shamira begged. “Whatever this is desperately needs it.”

Astrid did it without a second thought. Floating it over to Shamira. Who snatched it in the air as if it was perfectly normal. Soon hearing the clattering of silverware and everyone turning their eyes towards Astrid. Steve and Bucky chuckling while the other boys looked at her wide-eyed.

“I suppose we should have brought this up sooner,” Astrid stated putting down her own silverware. “But I guess now is better than never.” She shot them all a smile. “I can read minds.”


End file.
